


сообщение / text

by annstis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annstis/pseuds/annstis
Summary: Бэкхён пытается погрести себя под учёбойЧанёль даёт номер Бэкхёна людям, которых беситКёнсу просто хочет себе комнату с дверью





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014624) by [trulyfine (ssstrychnine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstrychnine/pseuds/trulyfine). 



> there's no such love as Baekhyun
> 
> forever thanks to my beta Andrea Roshon who, even though afraid of word count, always agrees to proof-read anything i bring to her.

**Глава 1**

 

**(10:07) Где ты?**

**(10:07) Если ты не придёшь через десять минут, я доложу на тебя коменданту**

**(10:11) Я серьёзно**

**(10:16) Я убью тебя, как только увижу**

**(10:18) Это Кёнсу..**

(11:02) мне кажется, вы ошиблись номером

**(11:02) Определённо нет**

(11:03) кому вы пишете?

**(11:03) Очень смешно, Чанёль**

Бэкхён стонет. Он всё ещё лежит в кровати, запутавшись в простынях, держит телефон над лицом и щурится на него в полумраке. Он роняет телефон на грудь и опять стонет, когда это оказывается больнее, чем он думал, и угол телефона глухо стукается о грудную клетку. Конечно, Чанёль обзавёлся врагом спустя три недели после начала семестра. Конечно, Чанёль дал своему врагу номер Бэкхёна. Конечно, конечно, конечно. Он вздыхает, встаёт, идёт в гостиную, шаркая носками по ковру. Он оставляет телефон на кровати. У него нет времени на угрозы убийств.

Чанёль стоит на кухне, опершись на стол, и нанизывает кусочки ананаса на металлические палочки, чтобы не запачкать руки. По утрам он – одни только конечности, волосы и уши. Он всегда как-то умудряется выглядеть неряшливо, даже если почти не двигается, даже в заправленной рубашке с застёгнутыми манжетами, держа кусочек ананаса на палочке. Когда ананас соскальзывает с палочки ему в ладонь, он только смеётся, облизывает пальцы и бросает палочки в раковину.

‒ Кто такой Кёнсу и почему он отправляет мне угрожающие сообщения, предназначенные тебе? – спрашивает Бэкхён, утаскивая из миски кусочек ананаса. Он только из холодильника, и от холода ноют зубы, но Бэкхёну нравится, как фруктовая кислота немного щиплет губы.

‒ Ого, он правда тебе написал? – спрашивает Чанёль. Он кажется удивлённым и немного виноватым, но по большей части он в восторге. – Я думал, он шутит.

‒ Что ты ему сделал? Он твой отвергнутый любовник?

‒ Нет, ничего такого. Я выломал ему дверь.

‒ Ты _что_?

‒ У него в квартире была вечеринка, он живёт с Чонином, но вроде это была не его вечеринка. Не знаю. Я туда пришёл, напился, упал на дверь в его спальню и снёс её с петель.

‒ И дал ему мой номер.

‒ Я сказал ему, что сегодня с ним встречусь в библиотеке, и мы обговорим ремонт. Я заплачу за дверь, но до зарплаты не могу, а он… Мне кажется, он не очень хорошо всё это воспринял. Я хотел выиграть себе немного времени, а наизусть помню только твой номер и Чондэ, и… ну, Чондэ вероятнее займётся со мной сексом, так что… Я правда не думал, что он тебе напишет.

Бэкхён берёт ещё один кусочек ананаса. Конечно, Чанёль сломал дверь какого-то незнакомого человека. Конечно, Чанёль напился и разрушил важную часть чужого дома. Конечно, конечно, конечно. Бэкхён не думал, что вообще возможно выломать дверь одним только весом человеческого тела, но кто ещё на такое способен, если не Чанёль. У него больше конечностей, чем он может вынести. Бэкхён берёт ещё ананаса. Он кусает нижнюю губу, отчего кислота щиплет сильнее. Чанёль глядит на него щенячьими глазами, улыбаясь щенячьей улыбкой, касаясь его руки щенячьими лапами.

‒ Скажи ему, что дверь будет готова через неделю.

‒ Я ничего не буду ему говорить.

‒ Скажи ему, что через неделю я принесу ему дверь из чистого золота.

‒ Нет, ‒ наигранно растягивает Бэкхён, будто он знает только это слово. Иногда ему кажется, что так и есть. – Ни за что. Почему ты такой?

‒ Пожалуйста? Бэкхённи, _пожалуйста_.

‒ О боже. – Он стряхивает руку Чанёля со своей руки. – Ты готовишь до тех пор, пока не починишь дверь.

‒ Договорились. Я люблю тебя.

‒ Да-да, ты придурок. – Чанёль улыбается, и Бэкхён тоже не может сдержать улыбки. Он заразительный. Бэкхёна лихорадит от одного его существования.

Бэкхён утаскивает миску с ананасом к себе в комнату. У него пара меньше чем через час, но они живут в многоквартирном доме, отведённом студентам, недалеко от студгородка, так что он может не торопиться со сборами. Это, возможно, единственная вещь, с которой он не торопится. У него шесть новых сообщений. Он их не открывает. Он ест ананас. Он включает музыку, что-то весёлое и прилипчивое, и ходит по комнате, лениво пританцовывая неправильно запомненные из клипов движения. Он одевается. Он укладывает волосы. Он думает, почему Чанёль не позвал его на вечеринку. Может, если бы он там был, то чужому имуществу было бы нанесено меньше вреда. Скорее всего, нет. Вообще-то, он знает наверняка, почему Чанёль не позвал его на вечеринку, но не задумывается об этом. Он бы всё равно не пошёл.

Перед тем, как выйти из дома, он читает сообщения.

**(11:04) Где ты сейчас?**

**(11:04) Чанёль**

**(11:05) Ты должен починить дверь до того, как придёт управляющий**

**(11:15) Чанёль**

**(11:15) Чанёль**

**(11:15) Мудак**

Бэкхён смеётся, натягивает обувь, завязывает шнурки, добавляет номер в свои контакты под именем «Возмездие Чанёля». Он уже давно не писал никому, кроме Чанёля, Чанёлева вроде друга, вроде парня Чондэ и Бэкбома, и приятно просто видеть у себя во входящих сообщениях новый диалог, пусть и с незнакомцем. Пусть он и не продлится долго. Бэкхён думает об ответе, когда идёт на пару. Лучше быть честным, решает он, это же не он сломал дверь.

(11:54) чанёль мой сосед и дал тебе мой номер вместо своего прости!! он просил меня передать что отдаст деньги за дверь в течение недели

**(11:56) Просто дай мне его номер**

(11:56) ни за что

**(11:57) Он дал мне твой**

(11:59) я лучше чем он. пора на пару прости ещё раз!!

В этом году Бэкхён усердно учится и выключает телефон на паре. Его первый год здесь был невозможным, и он сделал всё ещё хуже, прогуливая практически всё. Чанёль и Чондэ привели его во что-то, напоминающее сознание, ближе к концу года, и он кое-как закрыл сессию только благодаря им. Он кладёт телефон в карман, садится наверху лекционной аудитории, вытаскивает из рюкзака тетрадь. Она фиолетовая и под правильным освещением сверкает. Чондэ в шутку подарил её ему на день рождения, когда он пытался выжить в алкогольных парах и ночном воздухе, и сейчас Бэкхён намерен заполнить её конспектами по крайней мере этого семестра.

Он изучает социальную работу, и ему безумно нравится, правда, но ему по-прежнему иногда тяжело сосредоточиться. Тяжело понять, какая информация важна, когда в него ежедневно поступает так много. Он хочет уже помогать людям, а не читать книжки и писать отчёты. Он хочет работать, разговаривать с испуганными детьми, заплаканными детьми, выпрямляя их кривые пути. Каждый семестр он чувствует, будто бы кого-то подвёл тем, что писал, а не говорил, но до того, как он станет достаточно квалифицированным, чтобы кому-то помочь, ещё годы и годы. Так что он пишет конспекты в блестящей тетрадке, помечает важные страницы учебников неоново-розовыми стикерами, ставит на телефоне уведомления о сроках сдачи заданий. Всё это окупится, думает он, в конце концов, если он не взорвётся до этого.

Он не включает телефон до конца обеда, пока занятия не заканчиваются. Он улыбается маленькой красной четвёрке, висящей над иконкой сообщений.

‒ Такой популярный сегодня, ‒ бормочет он, проводя пальцем по экрану.

**(12:01) Быть лучше Пак Чанёля нетрудно**

**(12:01) Передай ему, что неделю жить без двери слишком долго**

**(12:02) Передай ему, что я сломаю ему пальцы, когда встречу**

**(12:02) Спасибо**

Бэкхён смеётся. Он хочет отправить тысячу смайликов в ответ – цветочки, сияющие сердца и жест V. Он не думает, что врагу Чанёля, _Кёнсу_ , это понравится, но всё равно хочется. Это как-то связано с тем, что он отправил четыре сообщения за две минуты. С тем, что он сказал «спасибо» после угроз физической расправой.

(17:07) я передам сообщение

(17:07) но не насилие

**(17:09) Нет, насилием я хочу заняться сам**

(17:09) тогда пожалуйста

**(17:10) Но, пожалуйста, обращайся с ним плохо**

(17:10) всегда так делаю

На ужин Чанёль готовит жареный рис с кимчи, и Бэкхён предполагает, что он будет готовить жареный рис с кимчи до конца недели, потому что знает только три блюда, но Бэкхён не возражает. Чанёль готовит эти блюда хорошо, а Бэкхён постоянно живёт на рамёне и сахаре, если у него нет денег заказывать еду. Он добавляет в рамён овощи и яйца, если чувствует себя достаточно рисковым или чувствует острый недостаток витаминов. Чанёль раз в неделю заставляет его нормально есть – мясо, закуски, всё такое. Только это, наверное, и помогает его костям не потрескаться и сердцу не остановиться. У него правда нет времени на готовку.

‒ Ты же понимаешь, что можешь делать и то, и другое, ‒ говорит Чанёль, накрывая на стол. – Ты можешь хорошо учиться и заботиться о здоровье.

‒ Я здоров, ‒ радостно говорит Бэкхён. Они об этом уже говорили. – Я ем фрукты.

‒ Ты ешь конфеты с фруктовым вкусом и мой ананас, ‒ говорит Чанёль. – Ты проебан.

‒ Вы с Кёнсу друзья? – спрашивает Бэкхён, потому что, если он не сменит тему, они дойдут до чего-то похуже. Чанёль морщит нос, закатывает глаза и позволяет перевести разговор.

‒ Вообще нет, я никогда его не вижу, когда прихожу к Чонину. Он инженер, что ли, постоянно учится. Почти как ты, только ему нравится.

‒ Мне _нравится_ , ‒ возражает Бэкхён, жестоко кусая ложку. – Мне просто не нравится вот эта часть с письменными заданиями… и словами… и экзаменами.

‒ Да, тебе нравится всё остальное, ‒ смеётся Чанёль.

‒ У меня бы были хорошие оценки, если бы я говорил, а не писал.

‒ Возможно, ‒ признаёт Чанёль. – Если бы кто-то мог получить диплом посредством пиздежа, то это был бы ты. Или я. В любом случае, Кёнсу устрашающий, он тебя возненавидит.

‒ Никто не может меня возненавидеть, ‒ шмыгает носом Бэкхён. – Я ангел.

‒ Ты проебан, ‒ повторяет Чанёль и тянется через стол, чтобы подёргать за неровные шнурки на толстовке Бэкхёна. – Хочешь посмотреть кино?

‒ Не могу, мне нужно учиться.

‒ Нет, не нужно.

‒ Нужно, ‒ настаивает он. – Мне скоро эссе сдавать.

‒ Сейчас только третья неделя семестра. Хочешь поиграть в игру?

‒ Нет.

‒ Хочешь посмотреть со мной в стену?

‒ Чанёль.

‒ Ты больше вообще ничем не занимаешься, ‒ надувается Чанёль. – Так нельзя учиться, ты можешь позволить себе пару часов отдыха.

‒ Я провожу свободное время за сном, ‒ говорит Бэкхён, пытаясь прозвучать безмятежно, спокойно и уверенно. Вместо этого его голос сипит, и Чанёль хмурится сильнее. – Спасибо за ужин. Я попозже вымою посуду.

Зайдя в комнату, Бэкхён смотрит на учебники, разложенные по кровати. Учебники по политике социального обеспечения, по истории социального обеспечения, по философии социального обеспечения. Он переворачивает страницы, он пишет конспект, он пытается не отвлекаться. Он встаёт, обходит комнату, зачитывает конспекты вслух. От этого они кажутся реальными, не такими абстрактными и запутанными. У него правда лучше получается говорить, чем писать. Чанёль отказывается с ним заниматься, потому что он делает это слишком шумно и не может посидеть спокойно, а Чанёль учится на музыкального композитора. Он говорит, что шум, производимый Бэкхёном, неорганизован, что сильно отличается от какой-нибудь песни, на которой он застрял, от какой-нибудь ноты, которую ему надо сыграть пятьдесят раз, чтобы вышла правильно. Бэкхён думает, что Чанёль полон херни.

Почти ко всем поверхностям в его комнате приклеены стикеры всевозможных цветов, потому что он таскает с собой целую пачку, пока ходит туда-сюда, записывает на них пометки и клеит, куда попадётся.  Он включает на фоне музыку из игр, в которые раньше играл, потому что иногда она ясная и аккуратная, каким, как он думает, должен быть он сам. Ему больше нравится поп-музыка, но она рассеивает его мысли, как свет сквозь стекло. Ему нелегко сосредоточиться на нескольких вещах за раз, так что он оставляет только что-то одно. Учебники, блестящую тетрадь и музыку. У него на стенах вместе со стикерами раньше висели и плакаты с женскими группами и с любимыми актёрами, и фотографии с друзьями, но он всё снял, потому что слишком легко было три часа таращиться на уголки губ Ким Тэён вместо учебников.

Чанёль был полон энтузиазма в начале первого года, когда Бэкхён впервые попросил его помочь, но теперь он относится с подозрением. Бэкхён не знает, как объяснить, что он всегда находится на грани, когда может бросить учёбу или сбежать. Что он уже чувствует, как теряет внимание, хотя с новыми силами начал учёбу всего пару месяцев назад. Это не Чанёлевы проблемы. У него есть свои занятия, о которых он беспокоится, как и у Чондэ, Бэкбом на другом конце страны, а больше рядом никого нет. Бэкхён барабанит по экрану телефона, проводит ногтями по краю чехла. Интересно, что делает Кёнсу – безликий человек в комнате без двери. Он включает телефон, открывает их короткую историю сообщений, состоящую из угроз и извинений. Если Чанёль прав насчёт него, то он, скорее всего, сейчас тоже учится. Бэкхён прибавляет громкость на ноутбуке, где играет какой-то эмбиент из игры, которую он не помнит. Он проходит из одного конца комнаты в другой – пять с лишним шагов.

‒ Философия в социальном обеспечении и учебной программе, ‒ бормочет он, растягивая слова так, что они уже не похожи на слова. – Бён Бэкхён: философ социального обеспечения и профессор.

Он садится в изголовье кровати. Он опять берёт телефон, потом кладёт его обратно, а потом закрывает тетрадь. Фиолетовые блёстки отбрасывают блики на белые стены.

(22:47) ты сможешь спать без двери?

Он отправляет сообщение до того, как успевает себя остановить, а потом долго смотрит на него, чувствуя себя будто на краю обрыва, и вода под ним глубока и ужасна. У него нет времени на сообщения. Он щёлкает ногтем по телефону и вздрагивает, когда экран загорается от нового сообщения.

**(22:48) Только если сосед дьявола не будет мне писать**

(22:48) прости! спокойной ночи!

**(22:49) Всё нормально, я не сплю**

(22:49) потому что двери нет?

**(22:49) Потому что мне надо сдавать задания**

(22:50) и мне ㅠ.ㅠ но как ты учишься без двери?

**(22:50) У меня хорошие наушники и спокойный сосед**

**(22:51) Не говори это Чанёлю**

(22:51) я сохраню твой секрет. давай, учись! сладких слов! ^o^

**(22:51) Спасибо, и тебе**

Бэкхён бросает телефон на пол, а потом сам сбрасывается с кровати, чтобы поднять его. Он кладёт его на прикроватную тумбочку экраном вниз. Серьёзно, он так долго не говорил ни с кем новым. У него хорошо получается заводить друзей вживую, это практически непреодолимо, но все, с кем он подружился на первом курсе, исчезли, когда он перестал ходить на вечеринки. Это не их вина, фактически это он исчез. И он понимает, что с тех пор стал кем-то другим. Он думает, что был кем-то другим и с ними, но не знает, кем. Разговаривать с кем-то новым, о ком он ничего не знает, кого он никогда не видел, не слышал, не трогал – это кажется безопасным. Как будто переписка с незнакомцем не будет отвлекать его так сильно, что разрушит его жизнь. Как будто он может рассказать Кёнсу всё о себе, и всё будет в порядке.

Он пытается снова погрузиться в учёбу, но учебники неожиданно кажутся неважными. Уже поздно, а он продвинулся с эссе, которое нужно сдать только через пару недель. У него есть ключевые моменты, цитаты на стикерах и список источников, в которых нужно покопаться. Он как попало складывает учебники на стол, потом идёт в ванную умыться и почистить зубы. Для него это ещё рано, но не так сильно. Он выключает музыку и убирает ноутбук. Он забирается в кровать и закрывает глаза. Он чувствует, что может дышать полной грудью, что вокруг него есть свободное пространство, чистое и яркое, которое он может заполнить чем хочет. Он потягивается, пока не хрустят кости, выключает лампу и засыпает.


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2**

 

Бэкхён просыпается медленно. У него перед глазами остатки снов, и ему, должно быть, снилось солнце, потому что всё кажется тёплым и ярким. Он открывает глаза и щурится сквозь щель между штор, пропускающую свет, который проник и в его сны. Это как-то неправильно – просыпаться и видеть настолько яркое солнце. Бэкхён садится и берёт с тумбочки телефон. Время его полностью пробуждает. Сейчас пятнадцать минут одиннадцатого, сегодня вторник, а это означает, что его первое занятие уже идёт.

Он одевается в то, что находит на полу; разные носки, треники и одна из поношенных футболок, которые он обычно носит дома – воротник растянулся, потому что он постоянно его дёргает. Он вылетает из комнат, не обращая внимания на Чанёля, сидящего за столом и глядящего на него с открытым ртом. В ванной он плещет холодной водой в лицо, чистит зубы и хмурится на себя в зеркало. Он так _не поступает_. Или, по крайней мере, уже несколько месяцев не поступал. Он даже не проспал будильник, он вообще забыл его поставить. У него нет на это времени. Он сплёвывает в раковину, вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, выскакивает обратно на кухню.

‒ Завтрак? – спрашивает Чанёль, кивая на плиту, где бурлит что-то, пахнущее специями. На столе стоят рис и кимчи.

‒ Нет, ‒ говорит Бэкхён, качая головой. – Я не поставил будильник, я не могу… Я потом что-нибудь возьму.

‒ Не возьмёшь, ‒ говорит Чанёль, стуча ложкой по краю тарелки. – Ты забудешь и наверняка умрёшь, Бэк.

‒ Всё будет нормально, ‒ говорит он, поднимая сумку, которую оставил в гостиной, и борясь с ботинками. Он чувствует, будто уже обречён и не сможет больше оправиться. Забытый будильник проклял его, и он навсегда останется необразованным социальным работником, который никому не сможет помочь. Его грудь сжимается и горит, и болит горло. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Чанёля, и от этого только хуже.

‒ Ты точно умрёшь, ‒ вздыхает Чанёль. – Я не смогу заплатить за твои похороны, мне надо дверь купить. Ты же понимаешь, что твой мозг работает лучше, если ты поешь, да? Хорошая еда ведёт к хорошим оценкам. Я как-то видел документалку, где сравнивали тех студентов, которые жили на одном рамёне, и тех, кто жил на… ну, там, на мясе и овощах, и…

 _‒ Чанёль, заткнись_ , ‒ срывается Бэкхён, неожиданно резко даже для себя. Чанёль моргает. Бэкхён отворачивается, завязывает шнурки, игнорирует вздох Чанёля, отодвигающего стул, игнорирует то, как он моет посуду, как выходит из комнаты. Непонятно, почему он удивляется, когда люди говорят ему быть потише, думает Бэкхён, но одна только мысль об этом горчит.

Он выходит из дома в десять тридцать и бежит, хотя это и необязательно. Нет смысла сейчас идти на пару, он просто потеряет время, пытаясь вникнуть. Он бежит, потому что знает, что будет чувствовать себя хуже, если пойдёт спокойно. Бег – это как наказание, и он думает, что, может быть, если он достаточно строго себя накажет, то избежит провала. Он бежит так быстро, что болят икры, и горло горит, и из глаз льются слёзы. Он добегает до студгородка за три минуты вместо десяти. Он бежит так быстро, что не видит перед собой выходящего из библиотеки человека, пока они не сталкиваются. Парень падает назад, ударяясь руками об асфальт, и книги, которые он нёс в руках, разлетаются вокруг. Бэкхёну удаётся удержать равновесие, но на секунду он думает, что его будто ударили молнией, потому что сегодня именно такой день, потому что он этого заслужил. Когда до него доходит, что он, возможно, только что убил одного из студентов, он больше не чувствует облегчения.

‒ Прости, ‒ пищит он. – Мне правда… правда, очень, очень жаль, я не видел.

‒ Я догадался, ‒ бормочет парень. Он всё ещё сидит на земле, глядя на ладони, порезанные до крови, с врезавшейся в кожу мелкой щебёнкой. Бэкхён садится рядом с ним на корточки. Он надеется, что этот парень – не какой-нибудь пианист, или художник, или модель рук.

‒ Давай помогу, ‒ говорит он. – Не опускай руки на землю, только хуже будет.

Парень смотрит на него огромными карими глазами за очками в толстой оправе. _Красивые глаза_ , думает Бэкхён, _и губы тоже_ , а потом ругает себя за то, что позволил себе отвлечься. Он указывает на талию парня и на его локоть, пытаясь показать, что хочет помочь ему встать. Он не хочет говорить это вслух, потому что тогда снова начнёт извиняться и не сможет остановиться. Он также пытается улыбнуться, но, должно быть, выглядит сумасшедшим, потому что парень хмурится сильнее и опускает взгляд на свои ладони. У него покраснели щёки, а растрёпанные волосы падают на лоб. На кончике указательного и у основания большого пальцев карандашные следы; снова то, что Бэкхён не должен замечать.

‒ Я справлюсь, ‒ говорит парень. Он подтягивает колени к груди, а потом подаётся вперёд, встаёт на носочки, вытягивая руки перед собой, чтобы удержать равновесие, и выпрямляется. Довольно много усилий просто ради того, чтобы отвергнуть помощь. Он держит руки перед собой и смотрит так, будто до сих пор не может поверить в произошедшее. Он подносит их к лицу и аккуратно сдувает щебёнку и пыль. Бэкхён собирает книги, отряхивая и разглаживая смявшиеся уголки страниц.

‒ Тебе надо носить рюкзак, ‒ говорит он, наконец чувствуя себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы говорить. Он улыбается и наклоняет голову набок, надеясь, что движение заставит парня снова посмотреть на него.

‒ Тебе надо замедляться на поворотах, ‒ говорит он. – Я не… не думал, что больше не смогу сегодня использовать руки.

Он не смотрит на Бэкхёна, только на свои руки. Он сжимает их в кулаки и резко шипит от боли.

‒ Пойдём со мной, ‒ говорит Бэкхён. Он зажимает книги в локте и свободной рукой тянет парня за рукав. Парень снова смотрит на Бэкхёна, на его ладонь на своей руке. Он кажется немного оглушённым и неуверенно стоит на ногах. – В аптеку.

Он без возражений следует за Бэкхёном, хотя и стряхивает его руку с рукава. Бэкхён, честно, рад нести книги в обеих руках. Это книги по архитектуре, архитектурному проектированию и черчению, тяжёлые, в твёрдой обложке. В переднем кармане рубашки парня – механические карандаши, и Бэкхён рад тому, что они не сломаны. Как-то странно, что он кладёт их туда, как делали студенты лет двадцать назад. Чанёль пишет карандашами музыку, помечает ими ноты на разлинованной бумаге и кладёт их за ухо, и это кажется настолько же устаревшим. Бэкхён всегда пишет ручками и жуёт колпачки, пока на них не остаются следы зубов, и зачёркивает ошибки, потому что не может их стереть.

Этот парень в самом деле художник, думает Бэкхён, и вина карабкается по его горлу.

В аптеке Бэкхён берёт бинт, физраствор и пластыри и кладёт их поверх книг. Художник ничего не говорит, просто ходит за ним, держа руки перед грудью, на весу перед рубашкой, будто не хочет привлекать к себе внимания, но также не хочет замарать ткань. Бэкхён не стал бы думать ни о том, ни о другом, если бы поранился, он бы был слишком занят, пытаясь добиться сочувствия от Чанёля, или Чондэ, или кого угодно, кто был бы с ним, и превращая свою боль во что-то гораздо более драматичное.

‒ Нам нужен йод? – спрашивает Бэкхён самого себя, не в силах вынести тишины. – Нет, это слишком. Может, антисептический крем, хотя я думаю, что его лучше не наносить на порезы, потому что тогда они медленнее заживают. Почему я это знаю? Неважно, физраствора хватит.

Бэкхён чувствует, что парень ( _художник_ ) смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит, так что Бэкхён продолжает разговаривать сам с собой, пока не решает, что они взяли всё необходимое, и идёт к кассе.

После того, как Бэкхён расплачивается, они выходят из аптеки, и на миг он не знает, что делать. Всё, о чём он думает – что им нужно вымыть руки парня водой, но он не может сообразить, где можно найти воду. От тяжёлых книг его руки болят. Его первая пара уже закончилась и скоро начнётся вторая, и это знание шипит в его голове, как старое радио.

‒ Туалет, ‒ слышит он позади негромкий голос и улыбается.

‒ Точно, ‒ подтверждает он. – Ты там как, нормально?

‒ Да.

‒ Уверен? Ты немножко… ‒ Бэкхён поднимает книги повыше, чтобы показать кораблик на волнах. Художник смотрит на него, потом на его руку, потом на маленький пакетик с повязками, свисающий с его запястья.

‒ Тебе не обязательно было всё это покупать, ‒ медленно говорит он, будто вовсе не был в аптеке.

‒ Нет, обязательно, ‒ говорит Бэкхён так радостно, как может. – Давай, нам нужно промыть порезы.

Они идут в ближайший туалет, и под ярким белым светом руки парня выглядят хуже. Бэкхён кладёт книги на сухой стол, поворачивает кран, берёт парня за запястье, чтобы притянуть ближе. У него холодная, но мягкая кожа, и он быстро отстраняется, очевидно, вырванный из прострации прикосновением. Он подставляет руки под воду, закрыв глаза и стиснув зубы. Ему явно больно, но он промывает порезы пальцами, быстро и деловито, несмотря на воду, которая довольно сильно бьёт по коже.

‒ О, они не так уж страшно выглядят, ‒ говорит Бэкхён, пытаясь звучать воодушевлённо, хотя и немного дрожит, потому что сделал кому-то больно. Но в свете или в воде что-то, должно быть, изменилось, потому что царапины действительно не такие уж страшные. Это неглубокие порезы на выступающих местах ладоней, кровь не бежит, просто свежие ссадины. Художник ничего не говорит, но, когда у него не получается сжать руку, чтобы открутить крышку физраствора, Бэкхён делает это за него. Потом он берёт бутылочку и выливает немного себе на руки. Жидкость течёт по ссадинам, капает в раковину. Бэкхён достаёт из автомата несколько бумажных полотенец и протягивает их ему, когда он заканчивает мыть руки. Он быстро и аккуратно высушивает одну руку, потом другую. Бэкхён хотел бы это сделать за него, чтобы уменьшить чувство вины, но почти уверен, что он бы не разрешил. Когда он берёт повязки, то останавливается.

‒ Тебе нужно будет… ‒ начинает он, потом хмурится, ‒ тебе нужно будет подержать, чтобы я мог обернуть руку.

Бэкхён делает, как он сказал, крепко держа за начало повязки. Парень немного хмурится, так, что на лбу появляются морщинки, и надувает губы. Это такое милое выражение лицо, что Бэкхёну хочется рассмеяться. Если бы Чанёль или Чондэ сделали такое лицо, то Бэкхён бы потискал их за щёки, чтобы они улыбнулись.

‒ Повязки тонкие, ‒ говорит Бэкхён, когда края бинта аккуратно убраны и закреплены пластырем, ‒ и не должны помешать тебе печатать или что. Не думаю, что завтра они тебе вообще понадобятся, только пластыри. Может, тебе вообще не нужны были повязки, но, я думаю, всё равно хорошо, что мы их взяли, просто на всякий случай. Ты очень сильный, я бы заплакал. Правда, мне очень жаль. У тебя карандаши… э, карандаши и книги по черчению, я надеюсь, что ты сможешь рисовать. Могу я… я чем-то ещё могу помочь?

‒ Просто помолчи секунду.

‒ Ох, ‒ смеётся Бэкхён. – Ну, я не знаю, я это нечасто делаю.

‒ Я заметил. – Он сжимает руки в кулаки, проверяя, что может сделать, когда руки перевязаны. Бэкхён не уверен, что сейчас должен делать. Кажется, будто он должен сказать или сделать что-то ещё перед тем, как уйти, но ему также кажется, что он уже задержался. Художник перестал смотреть на свои руки и теперь смотрит на Бэкхёна, будто его кожа прозрачная.

‒ А, ‒ глупо говорит Бэкхён. – Я пошёл домой.

‒ Ты так быстро бежал, чтобы пойти домой?

‒ Нет, я опаздывал на пару, но она уже закончилась. Думаю, вторая уже тоже наполовину прошла, так что я просто пойду домой.

‒ Я не просил тебя остаться, ‒ говорит он, и на его лице сражаются раздражение, удивление и что-то ещё, что, как Бэкхёну кажется, может быть мягче, но, возможно, просто потому, что он хочет это увидеть.

‒ Нет, я знаю. Но ты из-за меня упал, и я хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке. – Бэкхён улыбается. – Ты _в порядке_?

‒ Всё нормально.

‒ Я немного хочу купить тебе мороженое, ‒ смеётся Бэкхён. – Потому что я всегда ем мороженое, когда мне больно.

Парень в самом деле улыбается от этого – маленькая улыбка, когда уголки его губ чуть приподнимаются, не больше. Она успокаивает тревогу, сидящую в горле Бэкхёна, самую малость.

‒ Нет, спасибо, ‒ тихо говорит парень. – Я тоже пойду домой.

‒ Ты сможешь донести книги?

‒ Если ты… Если ты положишь их мне в руки, смогу. – Он протягивает руки, и Бэкхён аккуратно складывает книги, избегая ладоней. Это такие толстые книги, что парень может положить поверх них подбородок, и Бэкхён смеётся. Его щёки немного краснеют, и Бэкхёну хочется растрепать его волосы, но он этого не делает. Он знает, что может производить слишком сильное впечатление при первой встрече, даже если не врезается в человека на полной скорости. Особенно если он трогает людей так часто, как хочет.

‒ Тебе правда надо носить рюкзак, ‒ говорит он, хлопая в ладоши, а потом вытягивая руки по бокам.

‒ Я рядом живу, я не собирался пораниться.

‒ Прости.

‒ Ты уже говорил.

‒ Я знаю.

Они смотрят друг на друга под резким светом. Бэкхён очень чётко осознаёт, что одет в треники и в растянутую футболку с дырками по краю, и хочет объяснить, что это не специально, что у него не было выбора, что обычно он так не выглядит. У него просто не было времени. Но потом кто-то открывает дверь в туалет, и они вздрагивают. Бэкхён сгребает оставшиеся медикаменты в пакет и придерживает дверь, чтобы парень с книгами, которого он чуть не убил, мог выйти. Тот ничего не говорит. Когда Бэкхён выходит следом за ним, он неловко кивает над стопкой книг и уходит. Он идёт к двойным дверям, ведущим в главный двор студгородка. Бэкхён смотрит, как тот уходит – аккуратный, чистый и сдержанный, образец идеального человека, ‒ трёт голые руки, тянет за край футболки и поворачивается в свою сторону.

В магазине по дороге домой он берёт пуноппан – предложение мира Чанёлю. Воздух на улице свежий и чистый, и Бэкхён не торопится. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз так долго без перерывов спал. Сегодня он впервые за несколько месяцев чувствует себя таким бодрым. Но он отталкивает эту мысль, когда вспоминает, что пропустил две консультации и, если пропустит ещё, то оценка в дипломе будет хуже. Обязательное посещение – худшая вещь в мире. Ему надо вообще перестать спать.

В квартире он стучится к Чанёлю в комнату и, когда Чанёль говорит, что можно открыть, он заходит, обеими руками вытягивая перед собой ведёрко мороженого.

‒ Я ужасный друг, ‒ говорит он, склонив голову. – Пожалуйста, прими это вкусное мороженое в знак покаяния.

‒ Ты ел? – спрашивает Чанёль. Он сидит на кровати, наушники висят на шее, стопка пустых нотных листов на коленях. Он кладёт карандаш за ухо.

‒ Нет, но…

‒ О боже. – Чанёль поднимается на ноги и в два огромных шага подходит к Бэкхёну. Он хватает его за плечи, разворачивает, выводит на кухню. Бэкхён думает, что вот так использовать свои габариты, чтобы запихивать его в места, в которых он не хочет быть – нечестно, но ничего не говорит. Ругаться с Чанёлем – это как ругаться с щенком: беспочвенно, раздражающе и безнадёжно. Чанёль усаживает его за стол, забирает пуноппан из его рук, поворачивается к рабочему столу, доставая булочку из упаковки. Он ставит перед Бэкхёном сундубу ччигэ с завтрака, ещё одно из трёх его блюд, и рис с кимчи, а потом глядит на него, пока он ест.

‒ Я не ребёнок, ‒ говорит Бэкхён. – Я могу и без присмотра поесть.

‒ Ещё какой ребёнок, ‒ смеётся Чанёль, откусывая гигантский кусок мороженого, а потом морщась, когда зубы ноют от холода. – Я буду прикреплять записки к твоей одежде. _Если потерялся, возвращать Пак Чанёлю._

Бэкхён смеётся, а потом протягивает руку и забирает мороженое, торчащее у Чанёля изо рта. Он откусывает и возвращает обратно, тыкая щёку Чанёля указательным пальцем. Красные бобы, мороженое и чили вместе – это не очень-то вкусно, но Бэкхёну всё равно. Он больше делает это для того, чтобы прикоснуться к другу, хотя ему и не нужна причина. Чанёль с ним со старшей школы.

‒ Я сегодня чуть не убил милого парня, ‒ говорит он тогда, в мягкой тишине, которая всегда сопровождает приёмы пищи.

_‒ Что?_

‒ Я врезался в него, он упал и порезал руки. Я пропустил оба занятия.

‒ Ты… ты в порядке?

‒ Не совсем, ‒ смеётся Бэкхён, вертит ложку в пальцах. – Я чувствую себя так, будто теперь везде провалюсь.

‒ Это невозможно, ‒ твёрдо говорит Чанёль. – Я постоянно забываю ходить на занятия, и я всё ещё самый умный человек в мире. Это потому, что я ем овощи. И поэтому же я такой высокий, а ты такой мелкий.

‒ Я тебя ненавижу.

‒ Насколько парень был милый?

‒ Он был… ‒ Бэкхён смеётся. – Он был милый, не знаю. Он был раздражённый и тихий. В очках.

‒ Ты взял у него номер?

‒ Нет, я был занят тем, что думал, что разрушил свою жизнь и его за раз.

‒ Ну, если это судьба, то вы найдёте друг друга снова и будете проживать твой проёб вместе.

‒ Это прекрасно, Чанёль.

Свой день Бэкхён проводит за учёбой. Он не делает перерывов, пока не темнеет, и Чанёль не заставляет его снова поесть. Это напоминает ему о Кёнсу и о его отсутствующей двери. Бэкхён включает телефон и немного разочарованно обнаруживает, что новых сообщений нет. Он ставит телефон на бесшумный режим вместо того, чтобы отключить, и кладёт в карман. Чанёль ничего не говорит о двери, и Бэкхён не думает, что может поднять тему. Они едят тихо, пиная друг друга под столом вместо разговоров, а потом Бэкхён возвращается к учёбе. Он сидит допоздна, пересказывая свои конспекты окнам, чернильно-чёрным в сравнении с неоново-белыми стенами его комнаты. Потом он снова переписывает конспекты, пока слова не откладываются в голове. Он по-прежнему чувствует, что разрушил свои возможности, что никогда ничего не добьётся. Он переписывает конспекты снова, и снова, и снова, и жуёт ручку до тех пор, пока она не ломается.

Ночью приходит сообщение.

**(00:47) Скажи Чанёлю, что я не могу заниматься в таких условиях**

Бэкхён смеётся. Сообщение посреди ночи делает его счастливее, чем должно. Он чувствительный, напряжённый и такой уставший, что уже, должно быть, видит сны. Он хочет больше знакомиться с людьми. Без людей он ни на что не годится.

(00:47) ты мог бы позаниматься здесь~

Пауза между сообщениями достаточно большая, чтобы у Бэкхёна было время подумать, что он сделал что-то не так. Он всегда это делает – слишком рано слишком сильно напирает, он ведь не друг этому парню. На самом деле, его связь с Чанёлем скорее делает его врагом. Он перебрасывает телефон из руки в руку, ходит по комнате, прыгает на кровати. Он улыбается, когда наконец получает сообщение.

**(00:55) Я справлюсь. Но спасибо, я учту**

(00:55) в моей комнате никаких чанёлей и бесконечный запас стикеров

**(00:56) Похоже на рай**

(00:57) я даже позволю тебе выбрать музыку

**(00:57) Можно выбрать тишину?**

(00:58) не со мной

**(00:58) Я подумаю об этом**

(00:58) я дождусь тебя кёнсу~

Кёнсу не отвечает, и Бэкхён погружается в учёбу ещё на час. Он ставит будильник, проверяет и перепроверяет его, считает часы, оставшиеся на сон. Пять часов сорок семь минут. Этого достаточно. Должно быть достаточно. Он ёрзает под одеялом, пока сердце не перестаёт биться так быстро, а кожу не перестаёт покалывать, и он может наконец-то заснуть без риска для жизни. Ему снится, что он приходит на занятие, сидит в лекционной аудитории, и его учат вещам, которых он не понимает. Лектор говорит на другом языке, и Бэкхён замер на своём месте, не в силах говорить вообще. Когда он просыпается от будильника, он будто бы уже пережил целый день учёбы во сне вместо собственно сна. Он прижимает костяшки пальцев к глазам, потягивается и встаёт.


	3. Глава 3

**Глава 3**

 

Когда Бэкхёну четырнадцать, а Бэкбому шестнадцать, их родители погибают в автокатастрофе. Пьяный водитель, мокрая дорога, и они с братом возвращаются из школы в пустой дом. Бэкхён уговаривает Бэкбома разрешить ему поиграть в Старкрафт вместо домашки. Бэкбом сидит на Бэкхёновой кровати и одним глазом читает учебник математики, а другим смотрит, как он играет. Их родители нередко задерживаются допоздна.

У них нет других родственников, поэтому их сначала отправляют в приют, а потом в приёмную семью, а потом в другую, а потом в другую. Их передают от одного социального работника другому, и Бэкхён их всех терпеть не может. Женщину с напряжённой улыбкой и руками, унизанными кольцами, мужчину с вьющимися волосами в носу, как стальная вата, который прокашливается после каждого слова. Они не говорят ему ничего полезного. Бэкбом учится, и учится, и учится, а Бэкхён сбегает, возвращается и снова сбегает. Это из-за него они нигде долго не задерживаются, а не из-за Бэкбома.

Когда ему пятнадцать, а Бэкбому семнадцать, они находят хорошее место, хороших людей, но такое чувство, будто они были без них гораздо дольше. Их социальный работник расспрашивает Бэкхёна о компьютерных играх и о любимых местах вместо того, чтобы спрашивать о родителях, и взрослая пара, которая забирает их к себе, очень аккуратна с расспросами, неловка с проявлениями любви и очень близка к тем людям, с которыми братья Бён чувствовали бы себя комфортно. Их отношения заставляют Бэкхёна думать, что, может быть, ему больше не придётся сбегать, по крайней мере, ещё нескоро, и он не сбегает. Раз в месяц он говорит с социальным работником ни о чём и обо всём, и, когда ему семнадцать, он решает, что хочет стать таким же.

Бэкхён думает, что это странно – ему сейчас двадцать, а он всё ещё хочет сбежать. Он должен был из этого вырасти. Чанёль не дома, у него, наверное, утренняя смена в книжном магазине студгородка, так что в квартире никого больше нет. Бэкхён никогда не знает, чем заняться без Чанёля, он не такой большой, чтобы заполнить пространство так, как делает это Чанёль или как они делают это вместе, хотя их квартира и маленькая. Ему плохо без людей. Он проводит ногтями по кухонному столу, пытаясь произвести шум. Он открывает холодильник и закрывает, выпуская холодный свет, а потом снова запирая, превращая белый линолеум в серый. Он утаскивает один из витаминных напитков Чанёля и манго из позабытой миски, нарезает его на тонкие кружочки, собирается на занятия. Он открывает ноутбук, чтобы включить музыку так громко, как позволят динамики. Он мог бы сбежать, если бы захотел. Мог бы сесть на автобус до Пусана, поехать к Бэкбому, забыть о четырёх годах мечтаний о социальной работе. Ему бы пришлось взять качественные наушники Чанёля, чтобы заглушить свои сомнения бабблгам-попом.

– Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, – подпевает он и смеётся. Пара начинается в девять. Он одевается.

Когда он выходит в подъезд и закрывает за собой дверь, то притворяется, что это в последний раз, и вздрагивает от мысли.

Он проверяет телефон, выходя из здания, и удивляется, когда видит новое сообщение. Он предположил, что отпугнул Кёнсу, потому что тот сказал, что любит заниматься в тишине, и потому что Бэкхён всегда относится к знакомым, как друзьям, даже в сообщениях. А Кёнсу даже не знакомый, просто пиксели. Но телефон Бэкхёна вибрирует в кармане, и он улыбается экрану.

**(08:33) Нечестно, что ты знаешь моё имя, а я твоё нет**

От этого сообщения он чувствует невероятное самодовольство. Бён Бэкхён, человек, который может завести друзей при помощи одних только слов на экране, такой же очаровательный в сообщениях, какой он в реальности. Он набирает ответ, когда стоит на перекрёстке, вспомнив, что вчера чуть не убил кое-кого маленького и милого, потому что не смотрел, куда шёл.

(08:40) ты хочешь стать друзьями??!!

**(08:41) Я просто хочу узнать имя сообщника Чанёля в преступлении**

**(08:41) Во имя законности**

(08:41) ты немного одержим чанёлем, однако

**(08:43) Я одержим дверью в комнату**

(08:43) я бэкхён, мы теперь друзья?

**(08:43) Нет**

**(08:43) Приятно познакомиться, Бэкхён**

Бэкхён думает, как Кёнсу выглядит. Может, он милый, как тот парень, которого он сбил: красивые губы и огромные глаза. Может, он похож на Чанёля – наполовину щенка, наполовину жирафа. Это неважно. Ему пора перестать фантазировать о друзьях. У него нет времени ни на что, кроме редких сообщений. Но всё равно, он рад поговорить с Кёнсу, хоть и совсем немножко.

Этим утром у него интересная консультация, и преподаватель одобряет некоторые идеи, которые Бэкхён выдвигает во время обсуждения. У него хорошо получается озвучивать своё мнение, но не записывать. У него также хорошо получается быть частью группы, пусть это и длится только до конца пары. Но некоторые студенты напоминают Бэкхёну социальных работников, которых он не любил в детстве, и это настолько грустно, что он не в силах находиться рядом с ними дольше, чем требуется.

На перемене он идёт в продуктовый магазин и покупает клубничное молоко. На упаковке изображена милая девушка-клубничка, и Бэкхён фотографирует её, потому что раньше постоянно фотографировал еду в милой упаковке. У него на телефоне целая папка милой еды. Он отправляет фотографию Чанёлю, а потом, посомневавшись немного, Кёнсу тоже. У него нет никакой причины, кроме той, что, отправляя что-то бессмысленное больше чем одному человеку, он чувствует себя менее одиноко. Он отправлял куче людей такие бессмыслицы: милую еду, или цветы, которые увидел на прогулке, или встретившихся ему кошек, или облака. Но на какое-то время он вообще перестал фотографировать и только недавно опять начал. Теперь он фотографирует свои стикеры, чтобы не таскать с собой пачки неоновых листочков, и страницы библиотечных книг, когда он просрочил так много книг, что ему перестали их выдавать.

_(10:12) это не считается за фрукт_

_(10:12) возьми банан_

(10:13) со вкусом банана вообще не похоже на фрукты

_(10:13) нет возьми настоящий банан они полезные_

(10:13) настоящие бананы ужасны я тебе не верю

_(10:14) когда заболеешь рахитом или цингой не приходи ко мне плакаться_

Бэкхён возвращается в магазин и покупает банан, и нет смысла чувствовать себя успешным, просто купив фрукт, но именно это он и чувствует. Его второй фрукт за день. Он далеко не такой вкусный, как молоко. Он идёт на вторую лекцию, записывает конспекты в блестящую тетрадку и ставит пустой тетрапак из-под молока на стол перед собой, пока не понимает, что не может перестать считать зёрнышки на клубничной шапке девушки, и ему приходится убрать его. У неё на шапке семь зёрнышек. По три глазка в каждой кружевной петельке её юбки. Бэкхён исписывает четыре страницы неровным неразборчивым почерком.

**(10:46) Зачем ты мне это отправил?**

**(10:46) Клубничное молоко противное**

(11:33) потому что мы теперь друзья а друзья отправляют друг другу картинки милого молока

(11:33) и клубничное молоко это нектар богов

**(11:34) Оно едва ли лучше бананового**

(11:34) ты знал что еда со вкусом банана не похожа по вкусу на банан потому что её делают из вымирающего сорта банана?

**(11:34) Ты серьёзно в это веришь?**

**(11:34) Это неправда**

(11:35) правда!!!!!!

**(11:36) нет**

(11:38) ладно интернет на твоей стороне

(11:38) но я всё ещё думаю что это правда

**(11:39) Почему ты вообще взял что-то не шоколадное?**

(11:39) только клубника такая же милая как я ^_~

**(11:41) У тебя тоже розовые волосы и шапка в форме клубники?**

(11:41) на самом деле у меня как-то были розовые волосы и у меня есть клубничная шапка

**(11:42) Ты живой человек или мультик?**

**(11:42) Я поставлю клубничную девочку на фотографию твоего контакта**

(11:42) зови меня клубничным мальчиком~

(11:42) а мне что поставить на тебя?

**(11:43) Ничего**

(11:43) ладно я спрошу чанёля

Секундой позже Бэкхёну приходит картинка – скрин Геодуда из Покемона. Он смеётся, немного озадаченный, но больше очарованный. Картинка никак не помогает создать образ Кёнсу. У него нет образа, только пустой проём без двери. А сейчас Кёнсу – маленький серый камень с руками, парящий над землёй, а Бэкхён – клубничная девочка.

**(11:46) Мой сосед предложил это**

**(11:46) Теперь он мёртв**

(11:47) аа ты камень, понятно почему чанёль тебя боится

(11:47) может он бы тоже выбрал геодуда если бы я его спросил

(11:48) ок теперь это твоё фото, я даже поменял твоё имя на геосу

**(11:48) Ужасно**

**(11:48) Как было до этого?**

(11:48) возмездие чанёля. у тебя было для меня имя?

**(11:49) Ты был «Мудак Чанёль» потом «Дверь» а теперь ты «Бэкхён»**

(11:49) никакого воображения

**(11:50) Теперь ты «Клубничный мальчик»**

(11:50) ♡ ♡ ♡

Потом, после занятий, когда Бэкхён дома, он занимается в гостиной. Он составляет книги на кофейный столик и ложится на диван. Он прилепляет к каждому пальцу стикер и поднимает руки над головой, щурясь и пытаясь разобрать свой почерк.

– Что-то о ранимых детях, – читает он вслух. – Раннее вмешательство? Раннее вмешательство.

Он больше не может представить, будто сбегает, даже без Чанёля. Он неожиданно чувствует странную целеустремлённость – окончить университет и выбраться невредимым. Диплом в руках, дети, которых нужно спасти, семьи, которые нужно создать. Великие, нереальные вещи. Он садится, сминает стикеры, берёт ноутбук. Он пишет чуть больше часа без остановки, и это его не утомляет. Вместо этого он чувствует, наконец-то, что выигрывает.

Чанёль приходит позже и садится рядом с Бэкхёном, тыкая его пятки, пока он не двигается так, чтобы им обоим хватало места. Бэкхён выключает музыку. У Чанёля на шее висят наушники, и без заглушающих всё женских групп слышна музыка, которую слушал он, странно отдающаяся эхом. Он выключает её и вздыхает – такой огромный выдох, будто бы вмещающий в себя каждый его вдох за всю жизнь. Бэкхён пихает бедро Чанёля ногами до тех пор, пока он не хмурится, не смеётся и не закатывает глаза.

– Ты ел? – спрашивает он.

– Я купил банан, как ты и сказал, – говорит Бэкхён, улыбаясь, – и дома съел рамён.

– Хорошо. – Чанёль улыбается, откидывается на спинку, закрывает глаза. – Как учёба?

– Честно, я гений. Как музыка?

‒ Когда я начну писать песни для Тэён, я вас познакомлю.

Они уютно молчат. Чанёль надевает наушники обратно и пишет на стопке чистых нотных листов, а Бэкхён продолжает писать. Может быть, когда он прочитает то, что написал, утром, он поймёт, что всё это ерунда, но сейчас он чувствует, что наконец-то куда-то продвигается. В его голове только слабое напоминание о вчерашней панике. Когда он вечером он прерывается на еду, то не чувствует из-за этого вину и ест не торопясь, разговаривает с Чанёлем и рисует невидимые цветы на столе указательным пальцем; делает всё то, что хотел бы делать всегда, будь у него время.

– Как выглядит Кёнсу? – спрашивает он, потому что всё думает о том, что в телефоне Кёнсу он милый и клубничный, а Кёнсу сам – каменный монстр. Чанёль, сощурившись, смотрит поверх стакана воды.

– А что?

– Просто так, – надувается Бэкхён, потому что фотографии контактов – это не причина, потому что у него вообще-то нет настоящей причины, ему просто хочется знать.

– Я думал, ты собирался жениться на том милом парне, которого покалечил, – смеётся Чанёль. – Такой непостоянный.

– Ты сам чуть не отверг Чондэ, потому что тебе улыбнулась девушка из кофейни.

– Это абсолютно точно была игривая улыбка, а не улыбка «клиент всегда прав», и вообще, может, она всё ещё моя единственная.

– А что насчёт Чондэ?

– Он не разговаривает со мной, потому что я назвал всех своих Мяутов в его честь и никак их не развиваю.

– Сколько их у тебя?

– Семнадцать.

– Он слишком хорош для тебя, Чанёль.

– Возможно, – уступает Чанёль. – В любом случае, Кёнсу? Я не знаю, как он выглядит. Он маленький, но может избить тебя одним взглядом.

– Он в самом деле такой пугающий?

– Нет, не знаю, Чонин так не думал, но Чонин и дверь ему никогда не ломал, так что…

– И как скоро ты её починишь?

– В воскресенье, – очень уверенно говорит Чанёль. – В воскресенье у До Кёнсу опять появится дверь.

После ужина Бэкхён принимает долгий душ. Когда умерли его родители, он много времени проводил в душе, иногда по несколько часов, подставляя открытый рот под тёплую воду и накрывая мокрые волосы над ушами ладонями, так, что было слышно только шум дождя. Душ до сих пор его успокаивает, и сейчас он стоит под водой потому, что ему хорошо, и он хочет, чтобы и дальше ему было хорошо. После душа он меняет постельное бельё и учится под одеялом – чистая кожа и чистый хлопок.

– Я обещаю каждый день пить клубничное молоко, – говорит он самому толстому учебнику. – Я обещаю прочитать тебя десять раз до летних каникул.

Он думает, что мог бы пойти с Чанёлем к Кёнсу в воскресенье, если ему разрешат. Если учёба позволит. Он хочет фото контакта, более близкое к реальности. Может, даже настоящее. Он немножко хочет отправить Кёнсу селфи, просто потому, что может, даже ту, где у него ещё розовые волосы. Чондэ покрасил его над раковиной в ванной в день их знакомства, закрашивая неровно обесцвеченные волосы, с какими он ходил со школьного выпускного. Они оставили Чанёля снаружи и заперлись, чтобы поговорить о нём, и Бэкхён помнит, как думал, что, конечно, Чанёль нашёл лучшего парня в мире в первую же неделю учёбы. Конечно, конечно, конечно. Он уже какое-то время не виделся с Чондэ и соскучился. Он скучает по розовым волосам. Он скучает по игре в LoL, по пьянкам, лежании на полу с Чондэ и Чанёлем и разговорам ни о чём.

Эти мысли могут разрушить его хороший настрой, и он вздыхает, проводит ногтем по страницам учебника. Поход к Кёнсу будет означать, что он впервые за месяц вышел из квартиры не ради учёбы. Он заставляет Чанёля покупать продукты или заказывает их на дом. Ничего не удерживало его внимание достаточно сильно, чтобы перебороть его страх неудачи. Но он хочет по-настоящему познакомиться с Кёнсу, и ему кажется логичным пойти вместе с Чанёлем. Он играл роль посредника почти целых три дня. Может, Кёнсу наградит его за доставку Чанёля и двери.

– Я заставлю его угостить меня баббл-ти, наверное, – говорит он учебнику, улыбаясь самому себе, подцепляя пальцем край страницы. Он снова вздыхает, включает свою сказочную музыку и переходит к следующей странице.


	4. Глава 4

**Глава 4**

 

Бэкхёну снится океан. Это не какой-то знакомый ему пляж, там одни только камни, сильный прибой и прилипающие к ногам водоросли вместо золотого песка и бесконечного голубого неба. Всё заглушает звук, похожий на пушечные удары, может быть, гром или сердцебиение чего-то невозможно громадного. Бэкхён не обращает на него внимания и сосредоточенно идёт к воде. Он заходит по щиколотку, потом по голень, а потом, очень неожиданно, вода доходит до бёдер, и земля уходит из-под ног. Джинсы тяжёлые, пляж пуст, и он уверен, что единственный живой в этом мире. Пушечные удары становятся громче, но он не позволяет им поглотить себя. Он проводит мокрой рукой по лицу и просыпается, едва не упав с кровати. Он убирает с лица волосы. Ещё темно, и звук из сна слышен сквозь стены, по-прежнему громкий, тяжёлый и _настоящий_. Потом он слышит чей-то голос, стонет и выбирается из-под одеяла.

У Чондэ должны быть ключи. Он работает в непредсказуемое время и иногда приходит спать к ним, и он _должен_ сам мочь себя впустить, вместо того, чтобы выть в замочную скважину и долбиться в дверь. Бэкхён встаёт, потому что Чанёль не встанет. Он – единственный человек, выработавший иммунитет к голосу Ким Чондэ. Бэкхён выходит из комнаты, всё ещё в своём сне, один на пляже.

– Я убью твоего первенца, – говорит он, когда открывает дверь.

– Ну попробуй, – говорит Чондэ, показывая в улыбке все свои зубы. Когда они только познакомились, крася волосы в розовый в ванной, Бэкхён подумал, что Чондэ милый, из-за его кошачьей улыбки и высоких скул. Сейчас он слишком бесит, чтобы быть милым. Но сейчас, ранним утром, это не отменяет желания Бэкхёна обнять его, потому что он выглядит так уютно, и потому что Бэкхён всё ещё практически спит, и потому что на пляже никого не было. Вместо этого он бьёт его по плечу, когда проходит мимо. Чондэ треплет его за щёку.

– Прости, Бэк, – говорит он, Бэкхён отмахивается.

В этот момент из своей комнаты вываливается Чанёль с торчащими во всю сторону волосами, моргая и протирая глаза. Он ничего не говорит, просто запинаясь подходит к Чондэ, обхватывает его голову, стискивая у груди, и тащит его в комнату. Дверь захлопывается. Бэкхён снова один. Он пинает пол, чуть не теряет равновесие и топает обратно в комнату. Он берёт телефон, и его бело-голубой свет напоминает ему о холодной воде и сыром песке.

(05:32) почему парочки существуют?

(05:32) почему вообще существует любовь?

(05:32) почему мне нисколько не достаётся???

Он отправляет это Кёнсу и падает на подушки. До того, как ему нужно вставать, осталось два часа и тридцать восемь минут.  Ему снова снится пляж, серый, пустой и бесконечный. Когда его будильник прорывается сквозь всё это, он накрывает телефон рукой, пока он не перестаёт звонить. Его челюсть болит, он, наверное, стискивал зубы во сне.

– Это нечестно, – говорит он потолку.

Он вспоминает сообщения, которые отправил, только когда одевается. Он в ужасе смотрит на них, не в силах представить, как он вообще мог их отправить, он же был, по крайней мере, на семьдесят процентов во сне. И почему он отправил их _Кёнсу_? Он обычно писал Бэкбому, когда был пьяный или расстроенный. Он обычно писал людям, с которыми хотя бы пару раз целовался. Он _никогда_ не писал ничего о любви. У него нет на это времени. Бэкхён выключает телефон.

– Это нечестно, – повторяет он, прижимая ладони к глазам, а потом к челюсти, пытаясь вытолкнуть боль. – Я хороший человек.

Чанёль ещё не проснулся, чтобы можно было ему пожаловаться, так что Бэкхён утаскивает то, что осталось от его манго, и тихо матерится на его дверь. Он прикрепляет к двери холодильника три стикера, на которых говорится точное количество сладостей, которые ему должен Чондэ за то, что разрушил его жизнь. Сладкое и новая блестящая тетрадочка. Сладкое, новая блестящая тетрадочка и машина времени. Он никогда больше не включит телефон.

На паре он говорит слишком много слишком бессмысленных вещей. Другие студенты смеются, но не потому, что им весело, а потому, что неловко, и он не может остановить себя и вываливает всё, что думает, тысячу и один стикер бреда, который засоряет его голову.

– Как я вообще смогу работать, если я такой? – спрашивает он преподавателя. – Нет, простите, не отвечайте.

После занятия он включает и выключает телефон до того, как успевает увидеть, пришло ли ему сообщение. Он покупает упаковку жевательных конфет со вкусом зелёного яблока и садится на скамейку рядом с библиотекой, планируя съесть их все. Это его немного успокаивает, потому что он сосредотачивается на процессе жевания. Ничего страшного не произошло, уговаривает он себя, просто отправил дурацкое сообщение. Это значит меньше, чем ничего. Но он всё равно хочет упасть на землю в отчаянии, или вырвать себе волосы, или сделать что-то такое же драматичное, но не делает. Он ест конфеты. Это немного расслабляет его челюсть, уходит ощущение, будто он жевал камни. Он съедает пол-упаковки к тому времени, когда видит парня, которого сбил, торопливо идущего через двор. Он смотрит точно перед собой, его руки не перевязаны, и он всё такой же милый. Он одет в чёрное, и рукава свитера собираются у запястий. Он идёт так быстро, что чёлка отлетает назад со лба. Бэкхён немножко хочет его снова сбить, чтобы поговорить, но не сбивает.

В конце концов он всё же проверяет телефон, потому что ему слишком любопытно, чтобы по-настоящему бояться. Худшее, что могло произойти – Кёнсу попросит его никогда ему больше не писать, и это неважно, потому что они встретятся в воскресенье, и Бэкхён будет настолько очарователен, что им придётся остаться друзьями. Он держит телефон в вытянутой руке, когда смотрит ответ.

**(09:07) Не самое лучше время отправлять такие сообщения, ты в порядке?**

От этого ему хочется расплакаться. Он жуёт рукав, потому что не может больше есть конфеты. У него болит живот, у него болит челюсть. Он хочет спать. Он морщит лицо и набирает ответ, глядя только одним глазом, будто от этого станет лучше.

(10:38) прости пожалуйста!! всё хорошо;; это бывает когда у твоего соседа есть парень. я надеюсь что не разбудил тебя хаха;;

**(10:38) Не разбудил**

**(10:38) Я понимаю твои чувства, но так будет не всегда**

**(10:38) Ты не всегда будешь это чувствовать**

(10:39) я знаю, я просто устал наверное. спасибо

 **(10:39) Тебе нужно поспать. Ты дома? Если нет, то моя квартира рядом с первым общежитием. Я** **не дома, но ты там можешь поспать**

**(10:39) То есть там, конечно, нет двери, но….**

(10:39) хаха я в порядке, у меня ещё есть пары. но спасибо

(10:39) серьёзно

(10:40) спасибо

(10:40) ты очень хороший

**(10:41) Скажи мне, если что-то будет нужно**

(10:41) я начинаю думать что чанёль ошибся когда сказал что у тебя нет души

**(10:42) Нет, он был прав**

**(10:42) (¬_¬)**

(10:42) ♥ ͜ ♥

Бэкхён неожиданно думает, что это может считаться флиртом. Он не очень умеет отличать флирт от обычного разговора. Чанёль однажды сказал, что Бэкхён флиртует по умолчанию, и ему кажется, что так и есть. Он потерял счёт разам, когда люди думали, что он пытается их подцепить, когда он просто наслаждался разговором. Он не думает, что пытается флиртовать с Кёнсу, он просто не знает, как ещё дать ему понять, что он благодарен, особенно когда у него есть только текст. Может, ему стоит позвонить Кёнсу. Он какое-то время смотрит на телефон, на кнопку вызова, на маленького Геодуда рядом с сообщениями Кёнсу. Нет. Он, скорее, просто его отпугнёт.

Когда Бэкхён вечером приходит домой, в гостиной стоит дверь. На ней нет петель. Она неустойчиво прислонена к дивану и занимает гораздо больше места, чем имеет на это право. Бэкхён шевелит её ногой, и она пошатывается. Тогда появляется Чанёль с дикими глазами, и Бэкхён приподнимает брови.

– Я думал, ты просто отдашь ему деньги.

– Нет уж, – смеётся Чанёль. – Это гораздо лучше.

– Где ты вообще её взял?

– У меня и дрель есть, – говорит он, тараща глаза и игнорируя вопрос. Он выглядит именно как тот человек, которого ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя подпускать к дрели. Бэкхён жуёт губу, проводит ладонью по двери, зацепляется пальцами за верх.

– Я могу пойти с тобой? – спрашивает он, вертя дверную ручку. – В воскресенье?

– Тебе разве не нужно учиться? – Чанёль шевелит бровями, _подмигивает_. Бэкхён немножко хочет его убить, а потом хочет убить его сильнее, потому что его щёки краснеют. Он обмахивает лицо.

– Чанёлли, – ноет он, чтобы скрыть смущение. Он хватает Чанёля за руки и тянет, пока тот не смеётся. – Веди себя со мной хорошо.

– Я всегда себя хорошо с тобой веду. Чондэ оставил тебе подарок.

– Что это? Это еда? Дай мне.

Чанёль смеётся и ведёт его на кухню. Это еда, конечно, потому что, когда Чондэ не дарит ему блестящие тетрадки, он дарит ему еду. Бэкхён думает, что это Чанёль ему говорит так делать, но ему всё равно. На этот раз это выпечка: заварные пирожные и кокосовые хлебцы, сладкие и маслянистые. В миллионный раз за день Бэкхён хочет расплакаться. Он немедленно съедает пирожное, откусывая слишком много, и начинка вытекает и прилипает к губам.

– Это не означает, что я его прощаю, – говорит он с набитым ртом.

– Ты отвратителен, – говорит Чанёль, но говорит это нежно.

Этим вечером Бэкхён не занимается. Он открывает учебник и понимает, что не может. Не может смотреть на слова, не может открыть сайт курса, не может открыть недоделанные задания. Он снимает все стикеры и кладёт в ящик, чтобы не видеть, а когда этого недостаточно, он идёт в комнату Чанёля и ложится на его кровать. Чанёль ничего не говорит, но включает песню, которая нравится Бэкхёну – ту, которую написал, когда они ещё были в старшей школе, и вокруг Бэкхёна было больше людей, удерживающих его от взрыва, пусть это были и не родители. Он хочет позвонить Кёнсу, и его раздражает то, что он этого хочет. Он не знает Кёнсу. Кёнсу – это просто слова в определённом промежутке времени, Геодуд и _взгляд, который может тебя избить_ , что бы это ни значило. Он хочет позвонить Бэкбому, и он знает, что это действительно было бы логично сделать, но всё равно не может. Разговор с Бэкбомом слишком близок к признанию поражения. Он ещё не повержен, просто устал.

– Возьми перерыв на семестр, – аккуратно говорит Чанёль, когда они не разговаривают слишком долго.

– Хватит, – говорит Бэкхён в подушку. – У тебя есть обезболивающие? У меня болит голова.

– В ванной в шкафчике.

– Спасибо.

Он встаёт, кладёт руку Чанёлю на плечо, проходя мимо, притворяется, что не слышит его вздоха.

Бэкхён выпивает две таблетки парацетамола, запивает водой и идёт к себе в комнату. Он всё ещё не может учиться, но также не может делать ничего другого. Он ложится на кровать вверх ногами, чтобы закинуть ноги на стену. Он поёт все свои любимые песни во всю глотку, пока Чанёль не орёт, чтобы он замолчал. Бэкхён не спит. Он играет в ужасную игру про диснеевских принцесс на каждом уровне, а потом играет на каждом уровне снова. Когда он наконец-то включает ноутбук, уже час ночи, и у него по-прежнему не получится поучиться, но он знает, что и заснуть тоже не получится. Он слишком устал, чтобы спать. Он просматривает старые эпизоды любимых дорам – все те части, которые радуют его больше всего. Гон Ю в кремово-жёлтой рубашке поло и огненные подсолнухи на стене. Чон Джихён в солнцезащитных очках и в белых перчатках читает ужасный рэп в машине.

Бэкхён размышляет, неужели любая дверь подойдёт любому проёму. Что, если дверь, которая стоит у них в гостиной, не подойдёт комнате Кёнсу? Есть какой-то стандартный размер дверей? Что, если по краям будут щели, сквозь которые будут задувать холодные сквозняки? Может, Чанёль тоже говорил с Кёнсу, узнавал размеры. Это немного беспокоит Бэкхёна, и он хмурится на телефон, проматывает сообщения, которыми они обменялись. Может, Кёнсу узнал настоящий номер Чанёля у Чонина. У него он есть, потому что иногда они вместе выступают: музыка Чанёля и танцы Чонина.

Четыре утра, и на периферии его зрения сгущаются серые тени. Его сердцебиение, должно быть, слишком быстрое, его челюсть по-прежнему болит, его кожа слишком горячая. Бэкхён открывает одно из эссе, проматывает в конец, где остановился посередине предложения, закрывает. Он достаёт пачку стикеров из ящика и приклеивает обратно к стене. В пять он засыпает поверх одеяла, в одежде, и ему снится грязь под ногтями и песок под кожей, раздражающий, как камешек в ботинке.

Чанёль будит его ранним днём, тряся за плечо. Бэкхён моргает и моргает, запускает руку в волосы и снова моргает.

– Я умер? – спрашивает он, разлепляя губы. Он садится. Чанёль хмурится.

– Во сколько ты уснул?

– М, – мычит Бэкхён. – Поздно. Рано. Ничего страшного, у меня нет занятий в пятницу.

– Только три недели с начала семестра прошло, – вздыхает Чанёль. – Почему с тобой это уже происходит?

– Я не… Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.

– Ты не спишь нормально, не ешь нормально, если ты не учишься, то сходишь с ума о том, что не учишься, это…

– Это нечестно, – протестует Бэкхён. – Ты меня разбудил, чтобы всё это рассказать? Я в порядке, ещё… ещё два с половиной года.

– Прошло только две с половиной недели, а ты уже практически мёртв, Бэкхён, – говорит Чанёль. Он выглядит раздражённым и грустным, и от этого у Бэкхёна тяжело на сердце. Он слишком устал, чтобы это слушать. Он хочет сказать Чанёлю, что тоже не понимает, не знает, почему не может найти баланс между пере- и недо-. Он шагает пальцами по шву джинсов. Сон как будто припаял всю его одежду к коже. Ему нужно пойти в библиотеку.

– Я буду больше стараться, – тихо говорит он.

– Нет, – смеётся Чанёль – горький звук. – Нет, пожалуйста, не надо.

Чанёль прогуливает занятия, Чондэ тоже приходит к ним, и они проводят день вместе. Бэкхён чувствует себя вымотанно и странно, но им всегда хорошо втроём, даже когда им плохо. Они играют в видеоигры, Чондэ выдумывает бессмысленные слова к Чанёлевым незаконченным песням, и они с Бэкхёном поют их так громко, что парень из соседней квартиры приходит и просит перестать. Они вместе готовят, и Бэкхёну разрешают только нарезать ингредиенты, но ему кажется, что он хорошо это делает. Они разговаривают о старшей школе, и Чондэ ноет, потому что его с ними не было, Чанёль переплетает их пальцы и трётся носом о пушистые волосы Чондэ. Они пьют соджу, забывают, что должны вести себя тихо, и поют ещё громче. Бэкхён смеётся так сильно, что болит живот, и ему приходится присесть.

– Чанёль, я тебя люблю, – бормочет он в ночи, когда они все лежат на диване, пьяные, наваливаясь друг на друга.

– Я тебя тоже, – смеётся Чанёль – медленный ленивый рокот.

– Но меня ты любишь больше, – говорит Чондэ.

– Тебя я люблю по-другому, – поправляет Чанёль.

Бэкхён думает, что, может, в старшей школе он отличался тем, что у него было больше людей. У него были родители и брат, а потом, когда родителей не стало, у него был социальный работник и семья, которая их приняла, новые родители, другая любовь. У него были учителя, которые приглядывали за ним и предоставляли ему больше шансов, чем он заслуживал, и ему хватало мозгов, чтобы легко со всем справляться. В университете иначе. Никого не заботит, справится ли он. Он не знает никого на своих занятиях, и кажется слишком поздно кого-то искать. Бэкбом в Пусане, как и приёмные родители, как и социальный работник. Ему не хватает мозгов, чтобы с этим справиться.

Чанёль и Чондэ засыпают на диване. Бэкхён находит одеяло и укрывает их обоих. Он чистит зубы, умывается, показывает язык своему отражению. Он идёт к себе и проверяет телефон впервые за день.

**(13:43) Надеюсь, сегодня тебе было лучше**

Бэкхён прикусывает нижнюю губу. Он нажимает на кнопку вызова до того, как успевает отговорить себя, и Кёнсу отвечает после пятого гудка, когда Бэкхён уже собирается отключиться.

– Да?

– Чанёль нашёл дверь, – выпаливает Бэкхён, прежде чем успевает подумать. – Она стоит у нас в гостиной, мы принесём её в воскресенье.

– Э, – говорит Кёнсу. – Ладно… Бэкхён.

У него низкий внятный голос, и он произносит каждое слово правильно. Это почему-то успокаивает, и хаос в голове Бэкхёна немного утихает.

– Странно, что я тебе позвонил? Прости, это наверняка странно.  Я очень… Я весь день не проверял телефон, но я хотел сказать спасибо за то, что ты так добр ко мне.

– Это… это немного странно. Я подумал, что вежливо будет осведомиться о твоём состоянии. Тебе лучше?

– Вежливо? – смеётся Бэкхён. – Ах, ты разбиваешь мне сердце. Всё в порядке, я сегодня счастлив, как ты?

– Хорошо, – говорит Кёнсу, помолчав. – У меня всё хорошо.

– Расскажи мне, что ты сегодня делал, – говорит Бэкхён. Он забирается на кровать, садится, прислонившись к стене, и скрещивает ноги. Он кладёт подушку на колени, закрывает глаза.

– А, э… – Кёнсу снова замолкает и молчит так долго, что Бэкхён думает, что связь оборвалась, уже собирается позвать его по имени. – Я доделал задание, которое скоро сдавать, и устроил стирку. Это славно, но не очень интересно.

– Когда тебе сдавать задание?

– В воскресенье.

– Ты так рано закончил! Я так не могу. Даже если я начну за много недель до срока сдачи, я всё равно сдам в последнюю минуту.

– Но всё в порядке, пока ты не опаздываешь.

– Чанёль сказал, что ты много учишься. Я тоже много учусь, но у меня… плохо получается.

– Ты спрашивал обо мне?

– Конечно! Мы же друзья, да?

– Д-да, – говорит Кёнсу, и от его запинки Бэкхёну хочется увидеть его, чтобы он смог как следует его подразнить об этом, – друзья.

– Мы могли бы позаниматься вместе, может, ты смог бы мне помочь.

– Ладно, – говорит он. – Ты… ты знаешь, сколько сейчас времени?

Бэкхён хмурится, убирает телефон от уха, чтобы проверить. Сейчас снова час ночи.

– Ой-ой, – неровно говорит он, его голос дрожит и не хватает дыхания. – Прости. Я тебя разбудил?

– Нет, всё в порядке, – говорит он, и в голосе слышна улыбка. – Я не спал.

– Точно?

– Ага.

Они разговаривают ещё какое-то время. Бэкхён беспокоится о том, что дверь не подойдёт, и Кёнсу успокаивает, что всё будет хорошо. Они говорят о плохих учебных привычках и о хороших, и Кёнсу отвергает все сладости, которые предлагает Бэкхён, пока они не сходятся на том, что хорош любой шоколад, кроме белого. Бэкхён сползает ниже по стене, из сидячего положения переходя в лежачее. Голос Кёнсу становится тише, мягче и немного хрипит, и Бэкхёну кажется, что он рядом с ним, шепчет ему на ухо. Он успевает попрощаться до того, как засыпает, но вешать трубку как-то странно. Может, это и должно казаться странно – разговаривать так поздно ночью с кем-то, кого ты никогда не видел вживую, даже если это просто разговор о шоколаде. Он отмахивается от этой мысли. У него всегда хорошо получалось заводить друзей, и, как только они встретятся в воскресенье, это уже не будет странно. Он переодевается, выпивает достаточно воды, чтобы не чувствовать себя совсем разбитым с утра, забирается в кровать и закрывает глаза.


	5. Глава 5

**Глава 5**

 

Суббота проходит тихо. Бэкхён возвращается к учёбе, а Чанёль перестаёт пытаться его остановить. У Бэкхёна небольшое похмелье, он всё ещё чувствует себя немного неправильно, но у него получается сконцентрироваться лучше, чем за прошедшие дни. Однако он не может уловить смысл стикеров; они наклеены на стены странно, он больше не понимает порядок. Бэкхён оставляет их висеть, надеясь, что однажды поймёт. Он открывает дверь, чтобы Чанёль мог заходить и выходить, если хочет, и Чанёль именно этим и занимается. Звук клавишных, пока он работает над песней, каким-то образом удерживает внимание Бэкхёна.

Ему нужно сдать две работы через неделю, каждая по три тысячи слов, об анти-дискриминационной практике и об учебной программе. Это важные вещи, это _основные_ вещи, но он не видит смысла, когда это всего лишь слова. Всё было бы иначе, если бы он работал, если бы мог соотнести программу с практикой. В жизни было бы по-другому.

Он то и дело вспоминает Кёнсу, его голос засел у него под кожей, как песня застревает в голове. Он выходит из комнаты, чтобы проверить дверь на наличие недостатков, которые означали бы, что они всё-таки не могут к нему пойти. Он аккуратно нажимает кончиками пальцев на ручку, оставляя отпечатки, а потом стирает рукавом, натянутым на ладонь. Он съедает оставшуюся выпечку, которую принёс ему Чондэ, и она оседает в животе, сладкая и липкая, и после этого ещё тяжелее усидеть на одном месте. Он вертит телефон в руке, подцепляет ногтем защитную плёнку, пока она не идёт пузырьками, снова её разглаживает. Это уже четвёртая плёнка меньше, чем за год, все остальные он испортил острыми ногтями. Он стучит телефоном по зубам, выделяет параграф на ноутбуке, удаляет, восстанавливает и снова удаляет. Он тянет суставы пальцев, пока они не хрустят.

(13:00) ты всегда знал что хочешь делать со своей жизнью?

**(13:06) С довольно раннего возраста, да**

(13:06) и сейчас ты это делаешь?

**(13:07) Пытаюсь. Архитектурное проектирование. Тяжело, но мне очень нравится**

(13:07) это серьёзно так круто

(13:07) ты можешь построить мне дом?

(13:07) нет замок

(13:08) ты можешь построить мне замок где-нибудь?

**(13:08) Нет**

**(13:08) Возможно**

**(13:08) Где?**

(13:09) где угодно;; рядом с водой

(13:09) где-нибудь далеко

(13:09) пойдёшь со мной?

**(13:11) Возможно**

**(13:13) А ты мне что?**

(13:13) всё что хочешь

Бэкхён вздыхает, бросает телефон на стол с достаточной высоты, чтобы он громко стукнулся, но не разбился. Он, кажется, действительно близок к флирту и не понимает, осознаёт это Кёнсу или нет. Это так же нереально, как его учёба – учебная программа без практики – и он не может воспринимать эти сообщения всерьёз. Как будто ему четырнадцать, и он притворяется, что ему семнадцать в чатах. Но завтра они встретятся, и что-то изменится. Неважно, что. У него есть время на сообщения, но нет времени на что-то больше. Он и так рискует, потому что идёт с Чанёлем. Может, он должен остаться дома. Может, он должен запереть дверь и заколотить окна. Кёнсу пишет сообщения с заглавной буквы, он всё равно возненавидит Бэкхёна.

К концу дня он доходит до предела с обеими работами. Он всегда это делает – выплёскивает мысли в случайном порядке, только тезисы и никаких знаков препинания, а потом застревает. Он отвлекает себя оформлением, изменяет шрифт заголовка на Sans Serif, оформляет список литературы по правилам – всё, что ты должен делать, когда твой доклад уже закончен. Он переставляет абзацы, хотя половина всё равно заканчивается вопросительными знаками и эллипсисами. Он перепечатывает каждый абзац заново, будто не дойдёт до того же самого тупика в голове. Он печатает слова песен, будто действие печатания подтолкнёт его к критическому мышлению. Он делает всё это, и он по-прежнему стоит на том же месте, и это страшно, потому что если учёба до ноющих зубов и кровоточащих пальцев не помогает ему, то что поможет.

– Просто… сделай это, – бормочет он себе. – Просто напиши нормально.

Он перефразирует предложение. Он выделяет название журнала в списке литературы курсивом. Он скользит пальцами по клавиатуре, не нажимая на клавиши, выключая все слова в своей голове. Он вращается на стуле. Его стикеры всё ещё не несут никакого смысла.

После ужина (что-то с сосисками, последнее блюдо Чанёля) Бэкхён идёт в продуктовый магазин на углу улицы. Ему нужно больше сладкого, он доел яблочные конфеты утром и  уверен, что его мозгу нужен сахар, чтобы работать. Он берёт крабовые чипсы, клубничное мороженое себе, манговое Чанёлю и плитку шоколада Кёнсу – самый тёмный, какой смог найти в их стрёмном магазинчике на углу. Он сказал, что ему нравится тёмный шоколад больше всего, и вообще-то это Чанёль должен его покупать, потому что Чанёль сломал его дверь, но Бэкхён знает, что тот не купит. Он нажимает на все кнопки в лифте по дороге обратно и выходит на каждом этаже, выпрыгивая и запрыгивая в лифт, пока двери не закрываются.

В воскресенье Бэкхён не пишет Кёнсу. Он странно себя чувствует из-за всего этого, из-за почти флирта, из-за шоколада, из-за того, что в телефоне Кёнсу он – клубничный мальчик. Кёнсу его возненавидит. Кёнсу окажется точно таким жутким, как сказал Чанёль. Кёнсу окажется милым и интересным, и это самый пугающий исход.

Чанёль, очевидно, нашёл какого-то дурака, который согласился одолжить ему машину с креплением на крыше, и они полчаса привязывают дверь так, чтобы хотя бы казалось, что она не свалится. Они используют старый ремень для гитары и верёвку от палатки, которую они купили на первом курсе, потому что думали, что походы – это брутально и необычно, а оказалось, что это скучно и довольно сложно.

– Всё нормально будет, – говорит Чанёль, с подозрением глядя на покачивающуюся дверь.

– Когда нас арестуют, ты будешь платить, чтобы нас выпустили, – бормочет Бэкхён.

Но они доезжают быстро, и Чанёль на поворотах замедляется до черепашьей скорости. Сигналит только пара человек, и Бэкхён высовывается из окна, машет им рукой и мило улыбается. Здание, где живёт Кёнсу – это ещё один квартирный блок, отведённый студентам, с другой стороны студгородка. Это здание меньше и красивее, и в лифт едва помещаются два человека, не говоря уже о двери.

– На каком он этаже? – спрашивает Бэкхён в тихом ужасе.

– На десятом, – шепчет Чанёль, немного выглядя так, будто его душа покинула тело.

Лестница тёмная, узкая и невозможная. За один пролёт Бэкхён решает, что это, может быть, худшая вещь, которую ему когда-либо придётся сделать. Дверь не тяжёлая, но громоздкая, и непонятно, как её нести. Им приходится переворачивать её на каждом повороте, пытаясь не врезаться углами в стены, держа над плечами там, где проход уже всего. После двух пролётов с них течёт пот, после четырёх на руках Бэкхёна появляются мозоли, после шести его ляжки в огне. Они делают перерыв.

– Я больше никогда не буду пить, – говорит Чанёль.

– Я начну ходить в спортзал, – клянётся Бэкхён, убирая волосы с лица.

Они добираются до десятого этажа за пятнадцать минут, но кажется, что за целую вечность. К концу пути Бэкхён не чувствует пальцев. Его футболка прилипла к спине и к груди, мокрые волосы торчат надо лбом, и он уверен, что его лицо красное и блестящее. Чанёль пинает дверь в квартиру вместо того, чтобы постучаться, так что они опускают своё бремя, только оказавшись внутри. Бэкхён чувствует себя невозможно противно. Он хочет спросить Чанёля, можно ли ему посидеть в машине и подождать, но Чанёль, кажется, выглядит немножко хуже Бэкхёна. Он практически никогда не выглядит плохо, но когда такое случается, он выглядит особенно отвратно, потому что его так много.

– Ты такой сексуальный, – хрипит Бэкхён, Чанёль выпускает одну сторону двери, чтобы показать ему неприличный жест, и они чуть не падают.

Дверь в квартиру открывается, и Бэкхён закрывает глаза. Это рефлекс, тысяча разных страхов и тысяча способов защитить себя. Он не уверен, что боится увидеть, но закрывает глаза на секунду, и Чанёль смеётся над ним. Но дверь открывает Чонин с улыбающимися глазами, солнце в облике человека. Бэкхён немного боится Чонина тоже, если честно, потому что видел его только на выступлениях вместе с Чанёлем, и то, как он танцует, немного устрашает. Он открытый, грубый и неприкрыто сексуальный, когда танцует, совсем не тот плюшевый медвежонок, которым кажется в жизни.

– Проходите, – говорит он, прикрывая улыбку рукой. – Я принесу вам воды.

Они протаскивают дверь через гостиную, обходя кофейный столик и диван, и проходят через пустой проём с выломанными петлями, и Бэкхён хочет рассмеяться, но у него так болят руки. А потом появляется Кёнсу – воплощение идеального человека, такой же аккуратный и милый, каким был, когда Бэкхён его сбил и разбросал книги по земле. Он роняет дверь, она ударяется о ковёр, Чанёль вскрикивает. Бэкхён не очень понимает, что делать. Серьёзно, это именно та нелепость, которую ему стоит ожидать от жизни. Серьёзно, он это заслужил.

– Это ты, – выдаёт он, когда молчание затягивается. Он встряхивает руками, пытаясь восстановить кровообращение в пальцах и найти равновесие, а потом тянет за волосы, пытаясь вернуть им какой-то порядок. Чанёль ставит дверь у стены. Кёнсу смотрит на него. Кёнсу, который может избить одним взглядом. Кёнсу с милыми глазами, милыми руками и милыми губами. У него пушистые серые носки, его волосы мягко падают на лоб, и он выглядит так, будто вообще никогда не потеет. Бэкхён тянет за край футболки.

– Ты… Бэкхён? – Кёнсу довольно часто моргает, но кроме этого ничего не выдаёт его удивления. Он перестаёт моргать и поправляет очки на носу. Он складывает руки перед собой. Бэкхён не понимает, болят ли они до сих пор.

– Вы знакомы? – Чанёль кажется озадаченным, как и должен, и всё ещё довольно отвратительным, и Бэкхён никогда не был более счастлив, что он рядом с ним.

– Он… Кёнсу – это тот человек, которого я недавно чуть не убил.

– Ты не чуть не убил меня, ты меня просто сбил, – тихо поправляет Кёнсу.

– У тебя пошла кровь, ты мог умереть.

– Мне почти не было больно.

Чанёль начинает смеяться. Всё его тело содрогается от смеха, он опирается руками на колени, а потом рушится на плечи Бэкхёна всем своим весом, и Бэкхёна подводят колени. Кёнсу наблюдает огромными глазами, и Бэкхён не знает, что делать, так что сосредотачивается на том, чтобы не позволить Чанёлю уронить их на пол. Когда его друг наконец-то успокаивается, Бэкхён отсоединяет себя от него. Кёнсу то и дело сцепляет и расцепляет руки и кусает нижнюю губу. Это отвлекает. Бэкхён хотел бы, чтобы у него были длинные рукава, чтобы натянуть их на пальцы и притвориться, что спрятался.

– Это как сцена из дорамы. Взбираться пешком определённо того стоило, – говорит Чанёль, тяжело дыша, после того, как упал на стул Кёнсу. – Но ты сказал, что он милый, а Кёнсу такой же милый, как кирпич.

– Чанёль, это грубо, – говорит Бэкхён немного беспомощно. Кёнсу снова смотрит на него, и по его лицу ничего не понятно.

– Это то, что ты думаешь после того, как поранил кого-то? – спрашивает он после чуть слишком долгой паузы. – О том, насколько этот человек милый?

– Конечно, – нервно улыбается Бэкхён. – Я наношу вред только самым милым людям.

– А, – говорит Кёнсу.

– Ребят, вы сейчас поцелуетесь? О боже, вы же сейчас… – Кёнсу двигается быстрее, чем Бэкхён мог представить, и прерывает Чанёля, вонзая пальцы ему под рёбра. Чанёль визжит и отпихивает его руки, едва не падая со стула, и Бэкхён смеётся только самую малость истерично. _Конечно, Кёнсу – тот милый парень, которому я сделал больно,_ лихорадочно думает он _, конечно, он милый и жестокий._ Конечно, конечно, конечно.

– Если ты продолжишь говорить, я запру тебя в шкафу, – говорит Кёнсу, и выражение его лица настолько мертвенно спокойное, что Чанёль в самом деле выглядит напуганным. Бэкхён уверен, что Кёнсу действительно мог бы это сделать, пусть он и составляет всего лишь три четверти размера Чанёля.

В этот момент появляется Чонин, держа по стакану воды в каждой руке, и с опаской переводит взгляд с Кёнсу на Чанёля и на Бэкхёна.

‒ Относись к ним добрее, Су, ‒ говорит он. Бэкхён берёт предложенный стакан, и Чанёль делает то же самое, вставая на ноги.

‒ Чонин, давай оставим их наедине, ‒ говорит он, ‒ чтобы они могли…

‒ Чанёль, ‒ перебивает Бэкхён, и улыбка Чанёля растягивается на тысячу миль и должна исчезнуть. Они выходят из комнаты. Бэкхён катает стакан в ладонях, качается на пятках. Кёнсу хмурится на ковёр.

‒ А, ‒ повторяет он.

‒ Прости за руки, ‒ говорит Бэкхён.

‒ С ними всё в порядке, ‒ тихо говорит он и, после секундной заминки, вытягивает их, чтобы Бэкхён мог взглянуть. Царапины ещё видны, тёмно-красные и покрывшиеся коркой, но они меньше, чем Бэкхён помнит, только маленькие участки ссаженной кожи, почти полностью зажившие. Бэкхён протягивает руку, но быстро вспоминает, что они только что встретились, и отстраняется до того, как успевает прикоснуться. Его кожа на ощупь наверняка как наждак. Кёнсу опускает руки.

‒ Это… ‒ Бэкхён нервно смеётся. – Это так неловко.

Кёнсу немного улыбается. _Очень_ красивые губы, думает Бэкхён. Тень в ложбинке над его верхней губой почему-то идеальная. Он жуёт щёку изнутри.

‒ Ты поможешь мне с дверью? – спрашивает Кёнсу.

Вместе у них получается поместить дверь в проём. Бэкхён пытается возражать против того, чтобы Кёнсу использовал руки, но его лицо становится пустым, и Бэкхён проглатывает свои беспокойства. Кёнсу, конечно, легко управляется с дверью, его руки уверенные и сильные. Он закатывает рукава до локтей, и Бэкхён смотрит на складки ткани вместо тонких волосков на его руках, вместо загара и бледной внутренней стороны запястий. Бэкхён удерживает дверь на месте, пока Кёнсу присверливает петли, и ему приходится встать на стул, чтобы дотянуться до верха, но это тоже нормально. Это легко. Гораздо легче, чем им было вообще дотащить дверь сюда. Когда они заканчивают, они смотрят на неё. Бэкхён хочет похлопать в ладоши и провозгласить, что работа проделана успешно, но не делает этого.

‒ Я принёс тебе шоколад, ‒ говорит он вместо этого, ‒ но он у меня в кармане, и я уверен, что он растаял. Мне слишком страшно его вытаскивать.

‒ Почему?

‒ Ну, э… взбираться по лестнице с этой дверью было как бы… ты видишь мои волосы? И…

‒ Нет, почему ты принёс мне шоколад?

‒ О, я не знаю. Потому что Чанёль не принёс, а ты сказал, что любишь шоколад, так что я… ‒ Он останавливается на полуслове, корчится, смеётся. Внутри него всё в беспорядке. – Твоя комната очень… чистая. Моя комната… ну, обычно аккуратная, но когда близятся сроки сдачи работ, она как бы… В любом случае, я пойду найду Чанёля, ему нужно извиниться.

Он выскакивает прежде, чем Кёнсу успевает что-нибудь сказать, прочь из комнаты и в комнату Чонина по соседству. Чонин и Чанёль сидят на кровати, расслабленные и смеющиеся, и Бэкхён думает, что, наверное, выглядит напряжённым, как доска, потому что они таращатся.

‒ Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Чанёль с таким выражением страдания на лице, что Бэкхён немного обижается.

‒ Мы починили дверь, ‒ говорит он. – Идите посмотрите.

‒ Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Чонин.

‒ Абсолютно точно нет, ‒ вздыхает Чанёль. – Он как маленький.

Чонин смеётся, а Бэкхён хватает руку Чанёля и заставляет его встать. Он тащит его к комнате Кёнсу и не отпускает, когда они добираются. Он обхватывает его руку, прижимаясь к его боку. Кёнсу сидит на кровати. Он выглядит немного оглушённым, как тогда, когда Бэкхён в него врезался.

‒ Не могу поверить, что вы, козявки, смогли самостоятельно это сделать, ‒ говорит Чанёль, отстраняясь от Бэкхёна, проводя руками по двери, открывая и закрывая её.

‒ Не могу поверить, что ты умудрился её сломать, ‒ бормочет Кёнсу. – Откуда ты её взял? Она точно такая же, какая была до этого.

‒ Я поговорил с менеджером по имуществу, и она сказала, где купить дверь.

‒ Ты же не… не упоминал меня, да?

‒ Нет, зато я её очаровал, и она дала мне свою скидочную карту, ‒ смеётся он. – Я строил ей глазки.

‒ Ужасно, ‒ бормочет Бэкхён. Он опять хватается за Чанёля, чувствуя, будто, если отпустит его, то упадёт. Он опирается на него всем весом, Чанёль смеётся и стряхивает его с руки, но только чтобы обнять его за пояс. Кёнсу наблюдает за этим с таким пустым лицом, что Бэкхён бы не удивился, если бы он уснул с открытыми глазами, но потом он отводит взгляд, смотрит в окно. Одежда Бэкхёна колется, кожа чешется, а у Кёнсу милые руки.

‒ Я не знаю, как теперь с тобой разговаривать, ‒ говорит он, по-прежнему беспомощно. Чанёль рядом с ним смеётся. ‒ Почему это раньше я мог, а теперь не могу?

‒ Ты первый человек, у которого получилось лишить его дара речи, ‒ говорит Чанёль. – Это впечатляет.

‒ Ты много говоришь для человека, лишённого дара речи, ‒ говорит Кёнсу, глядя на Бэкхёна, и наконец-то кажется немного встрёпанным, озадаченным. Он жуёт нижнюю губу. Бэкхён знает, что у него нет причин чувствовать себя так неустойчиво, как он чувствует. Это всего лишь забавное совпадение, а он на грани истерики. Ему нужно вернуться к своим заданиям. Ему нужно воспользоваться дурацким выплеском адреналина и написать десять тысяч слов, а потом проспать пятнадцать часов, а потом повторить.

‒ Мне нужно идти, ‒ торопливо говорит он. – Мне нужно… мне нужно учиться.

‒ Нет, не нужно. – Чанёль сжимает руку у него на поясе. Кёнсу поджимает губы, переводит взгляд с Чанёля на Бэкхёна, поправляет очки. У него обкусанные но корней ногти.

‒ Нужно. – Он пытается выбраться. Комната Кёнсу мягкая и светлая. На его кровати слишком много подушек, на столе стопка библиотечных книг, но никаких следов бешеного процесса получения знаний, как в комнате Бэкхёна. Нет стикеров, нет накинутого на стул одеяла, будто он не смог заснуть и взял кровать с собой. Нет пустых тетрапаков из-под клубничного молока, нет забитой упаковками из-под мороженого мусорной корзины. Бэкхён сюда не умещается.

‒ Что ж, приятно было познакомиться, Бэкхён, ‒ говорит Кёнсу. Он проводит рукой по волосам, убирая их со лба, но они тут же падают обратно. – Когда придёшь в следующий раз, не бери с собой Чанёля.

‒ Ну уж нет, я буду на всех ваших свиданиях, ‒ беззаботно говорит Чанёль. – Чтобы защитить честь моего Бэкхёна.

‒ Я правда тебя ненавижу, ‒ вздыхает Бэкхён. Его щёки горят. Всё должно было быть не так. – Кёнсу, если хочешь, можешь его убить.

‒ Я так и сделаю, если он сломает что-то ещё в моей комнате.

Они прощаются с Чонином и уходят. Заметно, что Чанёль хочет что-то сказать, он прыгает с ноги на ногу в крохотном лифте, пока они спускаются, но сдерживается. Бэкхён ничего не говорит. Всё, о чём он может думать – как уютно было у Кёнсу в комнате, чистой и аккуратной, но всё равно обжитой. Хотя Бэкхён уверен, что архитектурное проектирование сейчас делается большей частью на компьютере, на столе Кёнсу была аккуратная кучка карандашной стружки, и у него на руках были карандашные следы, когда Бэкхён его сбил. Может, он рисует, потому что ему нравится. Шоколад у Бэкхёна в кармане растаял, но не протёк, что, он думает, настоящее чудо. Он выбрасывает его в ведро, и они садятся в машину.

Дома он сразу же принимается за учёбу ‒ всё то же, что он делает каждый день. Переписав абзац, он добавляет к нему двадцать пять слов, и это его так выматывает, что приходится прилечь. Всё, что он сказал Кёнсу, сейчас кажется нелепым. Он не может вообразить, почему так нервничал, просто встретив кого-то нового. Он никогда не нервничает, знакомясь с людьми. Ему _нравится_ знакомиться с людьми. Но Кёнсу моргнул, и Бэкхён развалился на части. Хуже всего то, что ему не захотелось от него спрятаться, только захотелось постараться сильнее. Когда они встретятся в следующий раз, он будет уверен, крут и харизматичен. Только следующего раза не будет, потому что Бэкхёну нужно учиться. Он морщит нос, глядя на телефон, пять раз неправильно вводит пароль, тот на минуту замораживается, и Бэкхён смотрит, как минута отсчитывается, чтобы он снова смог им воспользоваться.

(18:22) прости что был такой неловкий, я смутился, я обычно не такой

**(18:22) Всё нормально, я был такой же**

**(18:22) А обычно ты какой?**

(18:23) очаровательный и искромётный

(18:23) в сотню раз милее

(18:23) в тысячу раз менее потный

**(18:24) А, тогда ты бы мне навряд ли понравился**

(18:25) в смысле ????

**(18:25) Хаха, ничего**

**(18:25) Ты мне сегодня достаточно понравился**

(18:27) просто подожди пока мы не встретимся нормально

**(18:28) Я уже дважды тебя видел, не могу представить, чем третий раз будет отличаться**

(18:28) первый раз не считается, ты потерял много крови

(18:28) в следующий раз я буду идеален

**(18:29) Жду с нетерпением**

Они явно пересекли границу флирта. Бэкхён хочет спрятать лицо в руках, или рассмеяться, или пойти поблевать. Он заставляет себя успокоиться, и, когда это не срабатывает, он снова меняет стикеры местами. Это отнимает полчаса, но в конце концов он находит в них какой-то хаотический смысл и хочет умереть не так сильно. Он хочет уметь делать вещи вполсилы: учиться и не учиться, флиртовать с милыми людьми, спать нормальное количество часов каждую ночь и есть трижды в день.

‒ Всё хорошо! – кричит он в потолок, выбрасывает вверх кулак, скатывается с кровати и идёт на поиски Чанёля.


	6. Глава 6

**Глава 6**

 

Бэкхён знакомится с Чанёлем в пятнадцать, когда переводится в четвёртую в этом году старшую школу. Она похожа на все остальные школы: серый линолеум, пробковые доски на стенах, никто не говорит с ним нормально, как и везде. Люди избегают темы смерти его родителей, будто что-то не даёт им разжать зубы: тризм челюсти, или ириски, или швы. Учителя с ним добрые и беспокойные, спускают ему всё с рук, и от этого Бэкхёну хочется сбежать только сильнее, потому что взрослые не должны так себя вести. Они должны говорить ему, что делать.

Он находит Чанёля на третий день, прогуливая урок. Бэкхён шатается по пустым коридорам, шаркая потрёпанными кроссовками по линолеуму и издавая пищащий звук, напевая себе под нос, чтобы добавить ещё шума. Он хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь его поймал, просто чтобы посмотреть, как меняется их лицо, когда они понимают, кто перед ними. Он заворачивает за угол, коридор перестаёт быть пустым, и Бэкхён думает « _наконец-то_ », но это всего лишь другой ученик, прислонившийся головой к стене. Бэкхён узнаёт в нём своего одноклассника, до смешного высокого и будто вечного упоротого Пак Чанёля. Бэкхён его помнит потому, что он единственный в классе улыбался ему, кажется, искренне, показывая тысячу зубов и звёзды в глазах. Тем не менее, Бэкхён собирается его избежать и уже почти разворачивается, когда Чанёль начинает биться головой об стену. Несильно, просто медленные, размеренные, чёткие удары, смягчающиеся небольшим расстоянием от тела до стены. Бэкхён поворачивается обратно. Волосы Чанёля заслоняют его лицо, руки по бокам сжаты в слабые кулаки. Бэкхён чувствует к нему волну сочувствия: он один в коридоре и явно чем-то расстроен, ‒ и, не отдавая себе отчёт, Бэкхён подходит ближе.

‒ Она чем-то тебя обидела? – спрашивает он. – Стена, я имею в виду. Она увела у тебя девушку? Обогнала тебя в соревнованиях? Или это всё потому, что она выше тебя?

Его голос отдаётся эхом. Чанёль перестаёт биться головой, поворачивается к Бэкхёну и глядит на него сквозь волосы, пока тот говорит. У него нелепые волосы, слишком длинные, заслоняющие всё лицо, обесцвеченные на концах. У него наверняка ежедневно из-за них проблемы, и Бэкхён недоумевает, как он вообще до сих пор умудрился их сохранить.

‒ Ни одна девушка не бросит меня ради кого-то другого, ‒ говорит он, выпрямляясь. – Я самое высокое разумное существо в этой школе.

Бэкхён смеётся.

‒ Тогда зачем ты пытаешься пробить себе череп?

‒ Можно доверить тебе тайну?

‒ Давай.

Чанёль отходит от стены, придвигается ближе, наклоняется, подносит ладонь к их лицам, как щит.

‒ Я буду музыкантом, ‒ шепчет он. Бэкхён ждёт, пока он скажет что-то ещё, но он уже отстраняется. Он выглядит обеспокоенным: у него огромные глаза, и он будто пытается одновременно смотреть во все стороны. Он также улыбается, но это больше похоже на тик, чем на нормальное выражение лица.

‒ А стену это что, не впечатлило? – спрашивает Бэкхён.

‒ Нет, дело в другом, ‒ говорит Чанёль, жуя нижнюю губу. – Дело в том, что мои родители вообще-то не хотят, чтобы… ой. Прости, пожалуйста.

‒ За то, что у тебя есть родители? – Бэкхён облизывает губы. Он-то думал, что Чанёль забыл, с кем разговаривает, и это было приятно – просто поговорить с кем-нибудь ни о чём.

‒ Нет, я хотел сказать… мои родители не одобряют мою музыку, но это… это… То есть, у тебя-то _вообще_ родителей нет…

‒ Тебе необязательно это делать, ‒ перебивает Бэкхён. – Сюсюкаться со мной. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты разговаривал со мной, как… как с разумным существом, ‒ неловко повторяет фразу он и смотрит, как мысли пробегают в Чанёлевой голове, заметные по поджатым губам и слегка нахмуренным бровям. Бэкхён ожидает, что после этого он закроется, неловко заговорит о погоде, или домашке, или каком-нибудь ужасном или не совсем ужасном учителе. Но потом Чанёль снова улыбается – тысяча зубов и звёзды в глазах.

‒ Я очень рад, что рассказал кому-то про музыку, ‒ говорит он. – Теперь нам придётся стать друзьями, Бён Бэкхён.

Он садится на грязный линолеум и придвигается к стене. Со скрещенными ногами он похож на кузнечика. Он похлопывает пол рядом с собой, и Бэкхён всего секунду сомневается перед тем, как сесть.

‒ Почему твои родители не хотят, чтобы ты стал музыкантом? Раз уж мы друзья, то я постараюсь это исправить, ‒ осторожно говорит он. Всё, чего он так долго хотел – это человек, с которым можно поговорить, человек с проблемами, которые отличаются от его собственных, с которыми он может помочь. – Какую музыку ты создаёшь?

Улыбка Чанёля ослепляет.

После этого они быстро становятся друзьями. У Бэкхёна не получается исправить то, что родителям Чанёля не нравится вся эта идея с музыкой, но он и не был вправе это исправлять, так что они как-то находят нейтральную позицию, и Чанёль счастлив, поэтому Бэкхён тоже счастлив. Или, по крайней мере, продолжает существовать, что иногда казалось ему маловероятно. Его приёмные родители перестают разрешать ему делать всё, что захочется, и начинают относиться к нему не как к кому-то, с кем они не знают, как себя вести, а больше как к кому-то, кого они пытаются понять. Учителя тоже становятся лучше, и Бэкхён перестаёт так часто прогуливать уроки. Иногда по вечерам Бэкбом даже ужинает вместе со всеми, а не учится. Они запинаются и прожигают себе путь к жизни.

Университет кажется шагом назад. Снова никто не говорит ему, что делать, и ему как будто опять четырнадцать, и только что погибли родители, и это отмазка от всего. Только ему не четырнадцать, и если он провалится здесь, то никто не скажет, что всё в порядке, что ему простят на этот раз, ему всё равно всё зачтётся за то, что он вообще пришёл. Он хочет, чтобы кто-то просто взглянул на него и понял, что он сможет работать по специальности, помогать другим детям возвращаться к жизни, но в университете никто ни на ком не задерживает надолго взгляд. Здесь все сами по себе. У него всё ещё есть Чанёль, но их проблемы теперь отличаются от потрёпанных кроссовок в уложенных линолеумом коридорах. И ему кажется, что Кёнсу – это отдельная проблема.

‒ Я думаю, я случайно флиртовал с Кёнсу, ‒ говорит он Чанёлю, запрыгивая на его кровать, поднимая руки, пока почти, самую малость, не дотягивается до потолка. Чанёль разворачивается на кресле.

‒ Это было до или после того, как ты обнаружил, что он милый?

‒ И то, и другое, ‒ смеётся Бэкхён, ‒ но я думал, что просто веду себя… как обычно.

‒ Просто старый добрый Бён Бэкхён, которого постоянно слишком много.

‒ Я слишком очаровательный, ‒ объясняет он, падая на задницу и подпрыгивая пару раз. – Я неожиданно был слишком очарователен и мил.

‒ Значит, ты не хочешь с ним встречаться?

‒ У меня нет времени ни с кем встречаться.

‒ Представь на секунду, что ты постиг тайм-менеджмент. – Чанёль всплёскивает руками, зажмуривается, будто увидел у себя в голове самую потрясающую реальность. – Тогда ты бы хотел с ним встречаться?

‒ Дело не в тайм-менеджменте, а…

‒ Чонин сказал, что Кёнсу умеет готовить, а тебе точно нужен кто-то, кто умеет готовить. – Чанёль открывает глаза. – Я думаю, тебе стоит на нём жениться, хоть он и пугает. Я даже дам своё благословение, если ты пообещаешь, что защитишь меня.

‒ Спасибо, ‒ закатывает глаза Бэкхён. – Я же сказал, это был случайный флирт.

‒ Тебе всё равно стоит позвать его на свидание.

‒ Я его почти не знаю.

‒ Незнакомец – это всего лишь любовь, которую ты ещё не встретил.

‒ Это… это очень хуёво звучит, вообще-то.

‒ Ладно, но сегодня у них дома вы, ребятки, очень неловко себя вели, и я уверен, что это настоящая любовь, ‒ улыбается он. – Помнишь, как я пытался нежно поцеловать Чондэ в лоб, а он чуть не сломал мне челюсть? Это то же самое, только ты разодрал ему руки и облил по́том его спальню.

‒ Почему я вообще к тебе пришёл?

‒ Без понятия. Разве это не ты должен знать, как всем помочь? Помоги себе.

‒ Я не знаю, как всем помочь, ‒ бормочет Бэкхён. – Если бы знал, то не проводил бы девяносто процентов своего времени на грани панического обморока.

‒ Я думаю, что это около семидесяти пяти процентов. – Чанёль улыбается, откидывается на спинку кресла, вытягивает ноги на километр вперёд. – Ты же понимаешь, что даже не обязан больше с ним никогда разговаривать, да?

‒ Да…

‒ Но ты можешь. Ты можешь с ним пообедать или позаниматься, поделать что-то нормальное, не обязательно устанавливать дверь. Тебе можно завести нового друга.

‒ Нового друга…

‒ Ага, ты флиртуешь со своими обычными друзьями так же, как и с э… секс-друзьями.

‒ Возможно, ‒ вздыхает Бэкхён. Он встаёт, ерошит волосы Чанёля, уворачивается от его ленивого удара. – Если я ещё раз услышу, что ты говоришь «секс-друзья», я с тобой разведусь.

Но Чанёль прав, всё это не должно ничего означать, это может быть просто флирт без последствий. Кёнсу – это пиксели. Милые пиксели. Пиксели, которые складываются в самого, возможно, привлекательного человека, какого он видел в своей жизни, но всё-таки пиксели. Они точно могут быть друзьями. Они точно могут позаниматься вместе. Может, Кёнсу и правда возымеет хорошее влияние, и Бэкхён начнёт с ним учиться, как надо, в его комнате с карандашами и подушками, и внезапно обнаружится, что он проницателен и умеет связно излагать мысли. Идеальный студент. Он садится за стол и читает целую главу учебника, ни разу не отвлёкшись, а потом добавляет ещё двести только наполовину глупых слов к одной из письменных работ. Может, магия Кёнсу уже начала работать.

Но потом у него урчит живот, и он вспоминает, что за день съел не очень много, не считая остатков крабовых чипсов и рамёна, его волосы грязные ещё с тех пор, как он затаскивал дверь по лестнице, он изжевал свои губы в лохмотья, не стирал вещи почти две недели, и у него почти закончились трусы. Он меняет все названия своих работ в соответствии с правилами оформления. Номер студента, код курса, номер задания, год. Он хочет сходить в душ, но неожиданно боится выйти из комнаты. Если Чанёль услышит, как он откроет дверь, то он может выйти и спросить, ел ли он, а он не может врать Чанёлю. Тогда ему придётся сесть и поужинать, а это отнимет время от принятия душа, а на неделе он будет слишком занят и тогда будет слишком противный, когда пойдёт заниматься с Кёнсу. Стирка означает, что придётся выйти не только из комнаты, но и из квартиры, а это сразу нет. Он подцепляет ногтем большого пальца кутикулу на другом большом пальце. Хотя бы ногти у него всегда красивые. Он игнорирует живот и берёт телефон.

(21:13) хочешь завтра вместе позаниматься?

(21:13) в смысле после пар

(21:13) ты можешь отказаться

(21:13) твоя комната как будто создана для учёбы

(21:14) я не говорю что хочу учиться я говорю что в ней было бы здорово учиться

(21:14) ^^;;

**(21:15) Ладно**

(21:15) ладно!!

**(21:16) Приходи в любое время после 2.30**

**(21:16) Принеси шоколад, который должен**

(21:17) я принесу клубничное молоко

**(21:18) Ты не пройдёшь дальше двери**

**(21:18) До завтра**

(21:18) до завтра кёнсу~

Но теперь он, конечно, этого ждёт. Это не облегчение, какое можно было бы испытать от вычёркивания выполненного дела, но это тысяча новых пунктов. Он ёрзает на стуле. Он опять хочет зайти к Чанёлю и спросить, что делать. Он не хочет нуждаться в других людях, которые говорят ему правильный ответ. Он хочет быть взрослым, возможно.

‒ Я _и так_ взрослый, ‒ говорит он моргающему на ноутбуке курсору, остановившемуся на середине предложения.

В конце концов он принимает душ, но не ест. Он не хочет чувствовать себя ещё тяжелее, чем уже чувствует. Он засыпает ближе к трём часам ночи с мокрыми волосами и урчащим животом. У него есть около пятисот нужных слов к каждой из работ и более пяти тысяч слов бессмыслицы. Месиво из слов песен и потока фоновых мыслей. У него есть время до пятницы. Он доделает большую часть в последние часы и сдаст что-нибудь, что даже не рядом с тем, что он хотел сказать, а потом проспит тридцать часов и начнёт заново.

Занятия в понедельник проходят как в тумане. На лекциях он садится так, чтобы вокруг него были свободные места, потому что он всё не может перестать двигаться и знает, что это может отвлекать других студентов. Он завтракает пуноппаном и баббл-ти, а потом покупает десять плиток тёмного шоколада от разных производителей, потому что продуктовый магазин в студгородке лучше, чем рядом с квартирой. Его брат отправляет ему деньги по понедельникам. Ему нужно найти работу. Ему нужно закончить эти задания, начать следующие, устроить стирку, позаниматься с Кёнсу, поспать, поиграть в игры с Чанёлем, сходить в норэбан с Чондэ, позвонить семье и найти работу.

Дойдя до дома Кёнсу, он останавливается перед входной дверью. Он купил слишком много шоколада, нужно будет большую часть не показывать, это стыдно. Он задерживает дыхание, когда стучится. Кёнсу точно такой же, каким был во все те разы, когда они встречались. У него застёгнуты манжеты и причёсаны волосы. Бэкхён думает о неподвижной воде.

‒ Прости, в магазине не было клубничного молока, ‒ говорит он, надувая нижнюю губу. Кёнсу сощуривается.

‒ Тебе повезло, ‒ говорит он.

Они занимаются в комнате Кёнсу. Бэкхён садится на полу под окном, а Кёнсу садится за стол. Бэкхён думает, что они могли бы оба поместиться за столом, он мог бы одолжить стул у Чонина, например. Но он этого не предлагает. Тогда им придётся касаться, плечами и руками. Он притопывает ногой. Нужно было надеть более милые носки. Он кладёт ноутбук и учебники на пол, а потом ползёт на четвереньках к розетке рядом со столом, чтобы подключить к ней ноутбук. Он старый и плохо держит зарядку. Кёнсу наблюдает за Бэкхёном, тот чувствует его взгляд и немножко хочет потрясти задом, чтобы посмотреть за его реакцией, но не делает этого.

‒ Мы можем позаниматься в гостиной, ‒ говорит Кёнсу, ‒ если тебе нужен стол.

‒ Ноутбук – это же переносной компьютер, верно? – улыбается Бэкхён. – Или я мог бы подсесть к тебе на стул.

‒ Ты не поместишься.

‒ Ты маленький, у нас получится, если мы постараемся, по одной ноге каждый.

‒ Это ты маленький, и этого точно не произойдёт.

Бэкхён встаёт, намереваясь доказать Кёнсу, что они смогут разделить стул без ужасных неудобств, но на полпути вспоминает про шоколад и вместо этого берёт свою сумку. Он выворачивает её на стол Кёнсу. Из неё появляются десять плиток шоколада, сотня ручек, половина которых не пишут, стикеры с Red Velvet, которые ему подарил Чанёль, мелочь и пять бальзамов для губ. Кёнсу вздрагивает, но не кричит, просто отодвигается на стуле и смотрит на Бэкхёна так, будто тот отрастил вторую голову. Бэкхён немедленно сожалеет о своём решении.

‒ Ой, я правда… ‒ Он берёт ручку. – Я не собирался этого делать.

‒ Почему все твои ручки пожёванные?

‒ Они вкусные, ‒ смеётся Бэкхён. Он смахивает всё, кроме шоколада, обратно в сумку. Это не должно было случиться, он должен был дать ему _одну_ шоколадку, он меньше чем десять минут назад так решил. – Шоколад для тебя. Я не… Я не знал, какой тебе нравится.

Кёнсу смотрит на него, потом смотрит на шоколад, а потом придвигается обратно к столу, чтобы посмотреть внимательнее. Бэкхён возвращается на своё место под окном и садится. Его сердце бешено бьётся. Названия учебников кажутся каким-то бредом. Он жуёт нижнюю губу, включает ноутбук и открывает самую последнюю журнальную статью, которую читал, хотя ему лучше бы вместо этого продолжить писать. Его отрывает от занятий удар в лоб одной из плиток шоколада. По лицу Кёнсу ничего не понятно, но он облизывает губы, и Бэкхён понимает, что не может ничего сказать.

‒ Это самый плохой, ‒ говорит Кёнсу, ‒ так что можешь взять.

Между ними целые океаны, думает Бэкхён, ковыряя ковёр. Кёнсу практически в другой стране на другом конце комнаты. Бэкхён разворачивает шоколад, разламывает на кусочки, суёт один себе в рот. Кёнсу смотрит на него, сощурив глаза, будто ждёт, что он отравится. Когда Бэкхён облизывает губы, чтобы точно собрать весь шоколад, который мог упустить, Кёнсу отворачивается к своему компьютеру. Бэкхён хочет закричать, просто чтобы он повернулся обратно. Он запихивает весь оставшийся шоколад себе в рот, вкус переполняет его чувства, и он чуть не давится.

Бэкхён не остаётся на своём месте надолго. Кёнсу печатает мерно и без перерывов, и Бэкхён не в силах это слушать. Он берёт ноутбук, пересекает комнату, ставит его на стол Кёнсу. Кёнсу бросает на него взгляд, но ничего не говорит. Его пальцы замирают над клавиатурой. Он съел кусочек шоколада и потом завернул его обратно, а остальные плитки сложил одну на другую рядом с подставкой под карандаши. Бэкхён делает вдох и аккуратно толкает плечо Кёнсу.

‒ Мы поместимся, ‒ говорит он.

‒ Нет, ‒ качает головой Кёнсу.

‒ Пожалуйста? – Бэкхён хлопает ресницами, и выражение лица Кёнсу мрачнеет. Он встаёт, и на секунду Бэкхён думает, что раздутая Чанёлем драма вовсе не раздутая, и сейчас станет страшно, но он просто выходит из комнаты. Бэкхён утаскивает кусочек распакованной шоколадки. Кёнсу возвращается со стулом. Он отталкивает Бэкхёна с дороги, так вонзая маленькие руки ему в бока, что невольно приходится посторониться. Потом Кёнсу ставит стул рядом со своим.

‒ Я победил, ‒ говорит Бэкхён, не в силах сдержаться. – Можно ещё шоколадку?

‒ Ты ничего не получишь, ‒ бормочет Кёнсу, садясь обратно. Бэкхён садится рядом, и они сталкиваются коленями, соприкасаются плечами. Заниматься здесь было ужасной идеей, думает он.

‒ Мы должны заниматься вместе, ‒ слабо говорит он. – То есть… прямо _вместе_. Мне просто показалось… Чанёль говорит, что тебе нравится учиться, и я подумал, что ты мог бы помочь мне тоже стать лучше.

‒ Мне не нравится учиться. – Кёнсу улыбается, и что-то в животе Бэкхёна падает. – Мне нравится рисовать и конструировать, но моя специальность вообще-то не об этом. Мне не нравится математика, или статистика, или всё остальное, чем приходится заниматься.

‒ Как ты тогда это делаешь?

‒ Просто делаю, ‒ пожимает плечами он, и они на секунду прижимаются друг к другу сильнее. – Я просто воспринимаю это как необходимый шаг к получению специальности и затем работы.

‒ Это и есть твоя цель, значит?

‒ Когда я начну работать, всё будет по-другому. – Бэкхён глядит на него. Он тысячу раз твердил себе то же самое, но от этого никогда не становилось легче закончить задание.

‒ И тебе этого знания достаточно, чтобы продолжать учиться?

‒ Наверное, ‒ снова пожимает плечами Кёнсу. Бэкхён делает вдох и задерживает дыхание. – Но то, что это работает со мной, не значит, что с тобой тоже будет работать.

‒ Хотел бы я знать, что будет работать со мной.

‒ Что бы ты ни делал, учёба вторична по отношению к еде и ко сну.

‒ Тебе Чанёль рассказал, что я ни того, ни другого не делаю?

‒ Да, но я тогда не знал, о ком он говорит. Он просто сказал, что его сосед… плохо за собой ухаживает.

Бэкхён смеётся, но на самом деле хочет расплакаться. Он берёт плитку шоколада, отламывает два кусочка. Он даёт один Кёнсу, и так _глупо_ было сюда приходить, когда он просто делает что-то, чтобы они могли соприкоснуться. Он слишком стар для влюблённостей. Слишком стар, чтобы переделывать свою жизнь под кого-то, кто кажется ему симпатичным. Это всё Чанёль виноват.

Но на самом деле потом становится легче вместе вот так сидеть. Кёнсу снова начинает печатать, и когда Бэкхён перестаёт пытаться разобрать, что у него на экране, то тоже начинает заново. Иногда они сталкиваются локтями, и Бэкхён улыбается Кёнсу, а тот закатывает глаза и придвигает к нему по столу кусочек шоколада. Это должно быть неловко, они незнакомцы, но что-то в Кёнсу есть успокаивающее. Это не то, чтобы меняет отношение Бэкхёна к его будущему в университете или прогоняет его постоянное чувство, будто он вот-вот сломается, но ему становится чуть легче сосредоточиться. Он пишет, чтобы не отставать от Кёнсу.

Они занимаются так несколько часов. Кёнсу приносит им воды, а потом, попозже, ведёт Бэкхёна в гостиную поесть кимпаб. И это не так, как Чанёль заставляет Бэкхёна питаться. Кёнсу почти не говорит, просто даёт ему тарелку и поворачивается к своей, и Бэкхён понимает, что, в общем-то, лишён возможности возразить. Он благодарит Кёнсу и ест. Его беспокоит, что ему так комфортно, что это так легко – есть и учиться, а не лезть на стенку. Кёнсу должен быть пикселями.

‒ Не похоже, что тебе не даётся учеба, ‒ говорит он, когда Бэкхён собирается уходить. – Но мне кажется, ты легко отвлекаешься.

‒ Это не считается, ‒ говорит Бэкхён. – Это не нормально. Ты… Я обычно не такой.

‒ Ты и вчера так сказал, ‒ улыбается Кёнсу. – Когда я наконец-то встречу настоящего Бэкхёна?

‒ Не уверен, есть ли такой человек.

‒ Я совершенно этому не верю.

‒ Я хочу… Я хочу опять с тобой позаниматься, но не стоит.

‒ Почему нет?

‒ Не знаю, ‒ слабо смеётся Бэкхён. – Просто не стоит. Ты сказал, что я легко отвлекаюсь, а ты… ты отвлекаешь.

Кёнсу не отвечает, просто улыбается, склонив голову набок – маленькая улыбка, но хорошая. Бэкхён отворачивается, застёгивает рюкзак, закидывает его на плечи. Если он задумается об этом хоть на секунду, то увидит в своей логике несоответствия. Ему впервые за многие месяцы так понравилось учиться – за столом Кёнсу, разделяя шоколад, и он _действительно_ отвлекает, но это не плохо. У Бэкхёна нет на это времени. Ему нужно устроить стирку и найти работу. Или что. Ему нужно сделать кучу вещей.

‒ Спасибо за еду, ‒ говорит он, и его голос звучит странно и напряжённо, ‒ и за…

Он широко обводит Кёнсу рукой, а потом прячет руки в карманах. Кёнсу по-прежнему улыбается. Бэкхён сглатывает, кивает, утаскивает одну из оставшихся плиток шоколада со стола Кёнсу и идёт домой.


	7. Глава 7

**Глава 7**

 

Бэкхён сдаёт свои работы за три минуты до полуночи в последний день сдачи, как и собирался. Они топорные, небрежные и недоделанные, пусть он с ними и бился так долго. Если честно, он не уверен, что у него выйдет лучше сейчас, чем когда он был постоянно пьян и накурен. Тогда его работы были сумасшедшие, страстные и обеспечивали ему средние баллы, с которых он скатился ещё ниже, ужасно сдавая экзамены и забывая прийти на тесты. Он надеется, что эти работы будут лучше, они вроде как должны. Он стал более хорошим студентом сейчас, будет более хорошим социальным работником очень скоро и более хорошим человеком всегда.

Его раздражает, что абзацы, которые он написал с Кёнсу, трижды за прошлую неделю, лучше, чем практически всё, что он написал до этого. Ясные и уверенные, будто он знает, о чём говорит, хотя он и не знает. Он пытается не думать об этом чаще, чем должен. Это всего лишь влюблённость, у него они были и раньше и будет ещё тысяча за год. Влюблённости в женские группы или в пальцы, запачканные карандашом. Это неважно, они все одинаковые.

В старшей школе его самая большая влюблённость – Ким Хаын, девушка с губами, созданными для усмешек, и с постоянно развязанными шнурками. Она в одном классе с ним и Чанёлем, и иногда он стучит её по лбу резинкой на конце карандаша, а она перебрасывает волосы через плечо, и он уверен, что это любовь. Она пахнет изморозью на цветах. Он при каждой возможности ноет о ней Чанёлю, и Чанёль, у которого многолетний стаж поцелуев, говорит Бэкхёну, что тот ничего не знает о любви.

Однажды они едут с классом на пляж, Бэкхён злится на Чанёля из-за какой-то мелочи и лазает один по скальным бассейнам, когда она появляется из ниоткуда, как Афродита из морской пены.

‒ Ты милый, Бён Бэкхён, ‒ говорит она, как обычно смелая, глядя сверху вниз на него, сидящего на корточках на камнях. На солнце её глаза как расплавленный металл.

‒ Хочешь морскую звезду? – спрашивает он. На её юбке заметно мокрое пятно, а к голым ногам прилип песок. Она хихикает. Он встаёт, кладёт руку на её плечо и целует её, потому что школьные поездки всегда кажутся будто бы немного на изнанке реальности, а потом волна ударяет о камни, и море плещет на них. Она взвизгивает, он смеётся, и они бегут к своему классу, держась за руки.

После этого он забывает, почему вообще хотел поцеловать её. Они возвращаются в школу, и она показывает все знаки желания поцеловать его снова, а его это попросту не заботит. Изгиб её губ больше не таит волшебства, как не таят и шнурки. Вскоре он влюбляется в кого-то ещё, и всё начинается заново. Он думает, будет ли так же, если он поцелует Кёнсу.

‒ Как ты думаешь, если я поцелую Кёнсу, я снова стану нормальным? – спрашивает он Чанёля, опять в его комнате, опять на его кровати.

‒ Ты никогда не был нормальным, ‒ вздыхает Чанёль, не отвлекаясь от компьютера. – Я думаю, если ты поцелуешь Кёнсу, ты захочешь постоянно целовать Кёнсу.

‒ Нет, я в смысле… вот когда я поцеловал Ким Хаын, она мне разонравилась.

‒ Мне кажется, что дело было не в поцелуе, а в том, что ты понял, что тебе нравятся парни.

‒ Не будь уёбком, девушки-то мне не разонравились.

‒ Ну, значит, чувства, связанные с поцелуями, изменились. – Чанёль взмахивает рукой. – Слушай, я не знаю, ты же сдал свои задания? Так что это всё равно неважно.

‒ У меня есть другие задания, у меня тест в пятницу, у меня…

‒ Но ничто из этого не имеет отношения к Кёнсу.

‒ Мне кажется, я должен его поцеловать.

‒ Как скажешь, Бэкхённи. Ты сегодня ел?

‒ Мне пора. – Он выходит из комнаты.

‒ Серьёзно, ты что-нибудь ел?

‒ Я тебя не слышу, ‒ поёт Бэкхён, добегает трусцой до комнаты и запирает за собой дверь. Честно, он не мог нормально поесть уже пару дней, с тех пор, как сдал эссе, ничего серьёзнее риса. Он думает, что его беспокойства, возможно, переместились в желудок, и он чувствует их под рёбрами – воздушный шар, наполненный всем, чего он когда-либо боялся. От еды становится только хуже. Рис ещё можно, и воду, но от чего-то сверх крутит живот и пересыхает во рту. Он не понимает, почему так чувствует себя _после_ сдачи работ. Он думал, что почувствует облегчение, но вместо этого его тошнит. Может, это как-то связано с оставшимися годами обучения. Как долго можно протянуть, чувствуя, будто взорвёшься, до тех пор, пока не взорвёшься? Нет, он преувеличивает. Нет ничего страшного. Бэкхён выходит из комнаты.

‒ Я доем то, что ты оставил, ‒ кричит он, больше пытаясь убедить себя, чем сообщить Чанёлю.

‒ Я попрошу Чондэ нассать тебе в шкаф, ‒ кричит Чанёль в ответ, но Бэкхёну понятно, что тот доволен.

Он быстро ест карри и рис, которые приготовил Чондэ перед тем, как испариться в направлении больницы на закате. Мысль о нём, занимающемся непотребствами у Бэкхёна в шкафу, напоминает о стирке, и он думает, что мог бы сделать целых две взрослых вещи за вечер. Его даже не тошнит от еды, он просто набивает живот. Может, он сам с собой это делает: психосоматическое несварение.

После еды он роется у себя в комнате, доставая носки из-под кровати, разбирая кучу свитеров, которые использует как подушечку для стула. У них в доме на цокольном этаже есть прачечная самообслуживания. Он забирает мелочь Чанёля, но порошок и кондиционер для белья у него свои, потому что это _он_ следит за своей одеждой. Вроде как. Не как Чанёль, который носит одну и ту же чёрную палатку-толстовку, пока не появятся дырки на локтях, а потом покупает другую. Он подтаскивает корзину с бельём к лифтам. Он берёт пачку статей, которые распечатал неделю назад, потому что останется там же, пока машинка будет стирать.

Прачечная – это комната из голого бетона со стиральными и сушильными машинками вдоль стен. Ему здесь порой нравится – влажный пол и гудение машинок. Ему нравится здесь петь, нравится, как его голос отдаётся эхом. Ему нравится сидеть на машинках и стучать пятками ботинок по тонкому пустому металлу, и то, как он вздымается, будто не металл вовсе, а просто белый лист. Он запрыгивает на одну из машинок и читает статью вслух, в процессе подчёркивая некоторые части неоново-розовым.

Когда стирка заканчивается, он засовывает всё, что может, в сушильную машинку. Снаружи окна его комнаты есть вешалка для шерстяных и линяющих вещей, но дожди в городе в этом время года непредсказуемы, а у него нет хватки, чтобы заносить вещи внутрь в любой момент, даже если бы он весь день был дома. Шерсть всё равно нужно сушить расправленной на плоской поверхности, чтобы она не растягивалась. Он следит за своей одеждой, потому что если перестанет, то придётся покупать новую, а он не любит звонить домой, только если ему больше ничего не остаётся. В квартире он ходит и спит в старых футболках и трениках, пока они не изнашиваются настолько, что Чанёль говорит, что это неприлично.

Когда цикл сушки наполовину закончен, у него звонит телефон, чуть не падая с машинки из-за вибрации. Это Кёнсу, картинка с покемоном яростно светится.

‒ Кёнсу! – отвечает он и тут же хочет забрать свои слова обратно. Он звучит слишком жадно, как счастливый щенок. Ему также стоило подождать подольше, прежде чем ответить, или вообще не ответить и перезвонить попозже.

‒ Привет, Бэкхён. – Бэкхён думает, улыбается ли Кёнсу. Надеется, что улыбается. – Чем ты занят? Ты как будто на заводе.

‒ Всего лишь в прачечной, ‒ смеётся Бэкхён, ‒ машинки тут довольно древние. А ты чем занят?

‒ Я хотел… Можно мне прийти… постирать вещи с тобой?

‒ Тебе нужно постираться?

‒ Нет, я хотел сказать…

‒ Я понял, всё хорошо, приходи.

‒ Ладно… ладно, спасибо.

‒ У тебя всё нормально?

‒ Я в порядке, просто… плохое настроение, наверное.

‒ Тогда ты позвонил по адресу. Приходи посмотреть, как я стираюсь, а потом мы можем посмотреть какие-нибудь отвратительные фильмы.

‒ Мне не нравятся отвратительные фильмы.

‒ Врёшь, они всем нравятся.

Бэкхён объясняет, как дойти до прачечной, и кладёт трубку. Он вскидывает ноги, долбит ими по машинке. Он собирался просмотреть вопросы для самопроверки перед тестом в конце недели, но это может подождать. Он пролистывает статьи, чёрно-белые без розовых отметок, он проверяет оставшееся время сушки. Кёнсу живёт недалеко, он придёт до того, как сушка закончится. Может, ему стоит сбегать в магазин, взять шоколад и что-нибудь ещё под кино. Может, ему стоит сбегать наверх и переодеться из треников и толстовки во что-то… что? Менее удобное? Более красивое? Он запускает пальцы в волосы, выскребает сон из глаз.

Кёнсу приходит чуть позже. Он кажется уставшим, одет не так аккуратно, как обычно – в большой чёрный свитер и чёрные джинсы с выстиранными коленями и потрёпанными краями штанин. Его руки спрятаны в рукава свитера, выглядывают только пальцы с обкусанными ногтями. У него пушистые волосы, и Бэкхён прижимает ладони к холодному металлу стиральной машинки, чтобы не потянуться к нему.

‒ Присаживайся, ‒ говорит он, хлопая соседнюю машинку, – если сможешь допрыгнуть.

Когда сушка заканчивается, Бэкхён спрыгивает, открывает машинку и вываливает всё обратно в корзину для белья. Он вдыхает запах, щекотную чистоту, как когда зимой ты ложишься в кровать со свежим постельным бельём. Он бросает один из своих свитеров Кёнсу, который тот озадаченно ловит.

‒ Опусти туда лицо, ‒ объясняет Бэкхён, ‒ и ты забудешь всё плохое, что с тобой когда-либо случалось.

Кёнсу закатывает глаза, но после секундного колебания делает, как ему сказали, погружая лицо в ткань. Бэкхён хочет заворковать, такой он милый, но он не думает, что Кёнсу это одобрит, поэтому возвращается к своим вещам. Потом Кёнсу бросает свитер обратно, и Бэкхён кладёт его к остальному.

‒ Тебе стало лучше? – спрашивает Бэкхён.

‒ Вообще-то да, ‒ отсутствующе отвечает Кёнсу, будто часть его где-то не здесь. – Я могу что-нибудь понести?

‒ Нет, я очень сильный и мужественный. – Он приподнимает корзину повыше, чтобы подкрепить слова. Кёнсу только приподнимает бровь.

Наверху Бэкхён заносит вещи в комнату. Пока он это делает, выходит Чанёль и разговаривает с Кёнсу, и они не выглядят так, будто достаточно сильно ненавидят друг друга, хотя Чанёль и отступает назад всякий раз, как что-то говорит, будто боится, что его ударят. Бэкхён немножко хочет их разделить, отправить Чанёля обратно в комнату, но потом он думает, может, Кёнсу пришёл сюда в надежде, что Чанёль излечит его плохое настроение. Чанёль в этом смысле заразный. Он подходит к ним, отбирает у Чанёля кепку и натягивает её себе на глаза.

‒ Ах, Бэкхён хочет тебя себе, ‒ говорит Чанёль, улыбаясь. – Он твой, не переживай.

‒ Не говори Кёнсу странные вещи, ‒ дуется тот.

‒ Я ничей, ‒ говорит Кёнсу.

‒ Я тебе что-нибудь приготовлю, ‒ бормочет Бэкхён, поправляя козырёк кепки. Чанёль забирает её обратно. – Ты голоден?

‒ Он тебя убьёт, ‒ говорит Чанёль, по пути к себе в комнату, ‒ он в жизни ничего не готовил.

‒ Я умею готовить, ‒ протестует он. – Я могу приготовить рамён, я могу… сварить яйца.

‒ Не убивайся, ‒ говорит Кёнсу. – Я всё равно уже поел.

‒ Тебе повезло, ‒ кричит Чанёль. Бэкхён пересекает комнату и закрывает его дверь.

Они вместе сидят на полу и просматривают полку с Чанёлевой коллекцией DVD. Бэкхён думает, что диски сейчас уже немного бессмысленны, но у некоторых красивая обложка, так что он понимает, почему Чанёль их хранит. Он постукивает по корешкам фильмов, которые ему нравятся, иногда Кёнсу выдвигает что-нибудь, чтобы прочитать аннотацию, а потом возвращает на место, надавливая на корешок указательным пальцем, пока упаковка диска не встаёт идеально в ряд с остальными. Ничего не привлекает внимание Бэкхёна: либо он всё это слишком часто смотрел, либо это не то, что нужно для плохого настроения. Это очень деликатная тема – выбирать что-нибудь посмотреть с кем-то, кто грустит, злится или просто недоволен. Он хочет выбрать что-то, что поможет Кёнсу чувствовать себя лучше. Он подавлен.

‒ Что тебе нравится? – спрашивает Бэкхён, сдаваясь, падая на пол, прижав руку ко лбу. Кёнсу подтягивает колени к груди, обнимает ноги.

‒ Не знаю, ‒ пожимает плечами он. – Мне нравится… спортивное аниме.

Бэкхён сощуривается.

‒ «Haikyuu»?

‒ Нет.

‒ «Принц тенниса»? – Кёнсу смеётся, и Бэкхён понимает, что угадал.

‒ Но я не хочу его сейчас смотреть.

‒ Нет, сегодня вечер для романтики.

‒ Посмотри с Бэкхённи ужастик, ‒ внезапно говорит Чанёль, пугая их обоих, ‒ это единственные фильмы, которые он может спокойно смотреть.

‒ Можно, ‒ говорит Кёнсу.

Поэтому они выбирают что-то страшное. Бэкхёну вообще-то нравятся ужастики, потому что во время их просмотра кажется нормальным то, как он чувствует себя всегда. Его бешеное сердцебиение, иголки под кожей – это нормально, когда он смотрит ужастики, потому что все чувствуют себя так. Возможность так отдаться своей тревожности почти приносит облегчение. Он наслаждается потными ладонями, искусанной губой, следами полумесяцами, которые оставляют на руках его ногти. Это не странно, когда ты напуган. К тому же, ужастик – это то, над чем у него есть контроль, осознанно выбранная тревога, так отличающаяся от его каждодневной жизни.

Бэкхён готовит попкорн, пока Кёнсу копошится с DVD-проигрывателем, и он мимоходом думает о сталкивающихся в миске с попкорном руках, о соприкасающихся липких пальцах. Он смеётся. Он также думает о выключенном свете в своей комнате, о закрытых учебниках и выделителях. Он бежит закрыть и дверь тоже, чтобы на время притвориться, что и комнаты тоже не существует.

Начинается фильм – что-то разрозненное, яркое, дикое. Они вместе сидят на диване, поставив друг между другом попкорн, и Чанёль заходит, только чтобы стащить его огромную горсть, и исчезает в своей комнате. Бэкхён думает, что, будь они в художественном произведении, это была бы _та самая_ сцена. Один из них бы слишком перепугался, а другой его успокаивал. Они бы взялись за руки. Бэкхён думает, что это бы он испугался, это он бы бросился к Кёнсу, спрятал лицо в его шее, но он этого не делает. Не потому, что он не боится, но потому, что это глупо. И потому, что Кёнсу пришёл сюда из-за плохого настроения, и это может означать что угодно, и Бэкхён не собирается добавлять к этому ещё. Они смотрят кино, как нормальные люди. Как друзья. Бэкхён прикрывает рот одной рукой, чтобы Кёнсу не слышал, как он взвизгивает или ругается, и глаза другой рукой, чтобы просто выглядывать в просвет между пальцев. Он закрывает уши в самые ужасные моменты, потому что уверен, что по крайней мере девяносто процентов страха – в нагнетающей музыке. Вместо этого он слушает своё сердцебиение. Ему нравятся ужастики, но смотреть их он не умеет. Он действительно сидит смирно, но только из-за страха, что, если он шевельнётся, чудовище сожрёт его. Кёнсу ведёт себя не так, он подпрыгивает на каждом скримере, а потом тихо смеётся над собой. Это мило. Это мило настолько, что почти отвлекает Бэкхёна от страха.

Когда приближается кульминация, и всё в фильме обостряется до непереносимой степени, снова возникает Чанёль. Он выскакивает из-за дивана, вопя что-то невнятное, и Бэкхён кричит, а Кёнсу вскакивает на ноги и гонится на Чанёлем в его комнату, сжав кулаки.

‒ Сильный и мужественный Бён Бэкхён, ‒ бормочет Бэкхён, пытаясь успокоить сердце, пока Кёнсу занят убийством Чанёля. Он надеется, что вопли Чанёля так же посадят его голос, как крики Бэкхёна посадили его.

Когда Кёнсу приходит, и они возвращаются к нормальности, Бэкхён понимает, что больше не может усидеть на месте. Напряжение фильма пропало, а его сердце по-прежнему бьётся так быстро, что он прижимает ладонь к груди, чтобы его почувствовать. Они досматривают до конца, но это уже не то. Фильм уже не кажется страшным, только чересчур серьёзным и поверхностным. Кёнсу не подпрыгивает, Бэкхён не закрывает уши. Он смотрит на Кёнсу краем глаза – на его длинные ресницы, на то, как он иногда закусывают нижнюю губу, на мягкий изгиб его челюсти, который скрадывает темнота. Бэкхён подпрыгивает на месте. Он хочет развернуться, пихнуть ногу Кёнсу своими ногами, пока он не начнёт возмущаться и отодвигаться. Может, он не будет возражать, может, он разрешит. Вместо этого Бэкхён подтягивает колени к груди и жуёт шнурок на толстовке.

Когда фильм заканчивается, они остаются сидеть в темноте. Бэкхён меняет шнурок на зёрна попкорна, которые не взорвались, и посасывает их, пока они не размягчаются на языке.

‒ Мне будут сниться кошмары, ‒ объявляет он, вытягивая руки вверх так, что хрустят плечи.

‒ О Чанёле?

‒ Именно, ‒ улыбается он. – О его ушах.

‒ О его зубах.

‒ Ты хочешь сегодня тут переночевать? – С выключенным телевизором Кёнсу почти полностью погружён в темноту, но Бэкхёну хорошо видны его глаза, тень, которую отбрасывают ресницы на щёки. – В смысле, потому что уже темно.

‒ Мне недалеко дойти. – Кёнсу поворачивается к нему, улыбаясь. – Я не боюсь чудовищ.

‒ Нет, я имел в виду – останься здесь, чтобы защитить меня. – Бэкхён трепещет ресницами, и Кёнсу смеётся.

‒ Я думаю, ты выживешь и сам.

Бэкхён встаёт, чтобы включить свет, Кёнсу тоже встаёт и потягивается. Он собирает рукава, но они просто сползают вниз, так что он закатывает их. Бэкхён рад видеть, что Кёнсу более расслаблен, чем был до фильма. Его плечи не так напряжены, и его губы тоже поджаты не так крепко. Может, он то же самое находит в тишине, что Бэкхён находит в разговорах – снятие напряжения. Бэкхён не должен этого замечать. Он тянет за шнурки на толстовке, пока капюшон не стягивается на его лице, а потом он смеётся и расправляет его. Кёнсу всё ещё улыбается.

‒ Ты пойдёшь к Чондэ на вечеринку? – спрашивает он.

‒ Ты знаешь Чондэ? Ты что, всех знаешь? Откуда ты вообще взялся? Почему я раньше тебя не видел? А, прости, это неважно. Он больше не говорит мне о своих вечеринках, ‒ пожимает плечами Бэкхён, ‒ потому что я на них не хожу. Когда она будет?

‒ В пятницу, ‒ говорит Кёнсу. – Значит, ты свободен.

‒ Не совсем, ‒ осторожно говорит Бэкхён. Следующие работы ему нужно сдавать почти через месяц, но одна вечеринка может обернуться десятью. Это происходило весь первый курс. Он встаёт на носочки, делает маленькие, напряжённые шаги, неловкий пируэт.

‒ Приходи, ‒ говорит Кёнсу. – Я сделаю тебе коктейль с клубникой.

‒ Ну. – Бэкхён смотрит на свои ноги, возит носками по ковру. – Тогда мне придётся прийти.

‒ Ты не обязан.

‒ Возможно, я приду, это зависит от того, как сильно ты хочешь, чтобы я пришёл, ‒ дразнит он, вытаскивая самоуверенность из воздуха. – Я приду на вечеринку, если ты купишь мне поесть. Нет, я приду, если ты будешь меня умолять.

‒ Знаешь, на самом деле, я не хочу там тебя видеть. – Кёнсу морщит нос, и Бэкхён смеётся.

Кёнсу уходит, и Бэкхён чувствует себя так же странно, как всякий раз, когда они расходятся. Он моет миску из-под попкорна, потом идёт в комнату и разбирает постиранную одежду, складывая и развешивая всё, что нужно. После этого он занимается, потому что не может спать. Даже без срочных заданий он находит, что почитать, какое-то знание, которое он не перестанет перечитывать, пока оно не перестанет оформляться во что-то связное. Он слышит музыку из-за стены, из Чанёлевой комнаты – клавиши пианино и голос Чанёля, медленный и низкий. У него нет времени на всё это. У него особенно нет времени на Кёнсу, улыбающегося ему, и на различение его черт в тёмной комнате. Может, он пойдёт на вечеринку к Чондэ. Может, он пойдёт, напьётся и поцелует Кёнсу, чтобы излечиться от влюблённости. В старшей школе это сработало. Кажется. В старшей школе это что-то сделало. С тех пор он поцеловал много людей по разным причинам.

Ближе к полуночи он переходит с учёбы на ютуб, закапываясь во второе поколение кей-попа, а потом в криптидов, а потом в стримы LoL. Это ни разу не учёба и не сон и поэтому пронизано виной. Большую часть первого курса в университете у него кружилась голова от свободы, и в этом году у него тоже кружится голова. Будто он никогда не найдёт равновесия.

(02:13) я приду на вечеринку если ты будешь со мной

**(02:13) Я передумал, ты не приглашён**

(02:14) почему ты не спишь????

(02:14) я уверен что только чондэ может приглашать и не приглашать людей на свои вечеринки так что

(02:14) увидимся гео-су

**(02:15) Не думаю, что пойду**

**(02:15) Я не сплю, потому что мне приснился кошмар**

(02:15) правда????? : ( : (

(02:15) мне очень жаль

**(02:16) Нет, неправда**

**(02:17) Почему ты не спишь?**

(02:18) айя-напское чудовище

**(02:19) Само собой**

(02:19) я пошёл спать не понимаю почему ты всегда не даёшь мне заснуть

(02:19) это бесит

**(02:20) Ты бесишь**

**(02:20) Спокойной ночи**

(02:20) спокойной ночи!!!!

(02:20) сладких снов~~


	8. Глава 8

**Глава 8**

 

Бэкхён начинает учёбу в университете с сияющими глазами и восторгом, потому что этот город новый, здания новые и лекционные аудитории новые. Он один из тысячи, сидя в переполненной аудитории, исписывает тетради конспектами и морщится из-за плохих шуток лекторов. Иногда они, однако, говорят ему то, о чём он сам не догадывался, что странно, потому что порой ему кажется, что его жизнь на самом деле длиннее, чем его возраст. Юный и древний в девятнадцать лет.

Он отвлекается на людей, дружит со всеми и ни с кем, потому что в старшей школе у него был Чанёль, а другие дети смеялись над той ерундой, что он делал в классе, но не были ему друзьями. Он ни на что не годится без людей, ему нужно окружать себя ими, чтобы чувствовать себя настоящим, но сложно поверить, что они не уйдут. В первом семестре ему нравятся все, с кем он знакомится, ему нравятся занятия, он ходит на вечеринки, и они тоже ему нравятся. Но лекторы начинают говорить то, что он уже знает, и то, что его мало заботит, и то, что он не может соотнести с сорвиголовой, каким он был, или с детьми, которым он хочет помочь. Он посещает больше вечеринок, он встречает больше людей. Не то, чтобы это его враги – выпивка или люди, но он не может делать что-то вполсилы, и как только он отвлечётся, ему трудно вновь сосредоточиться. Его желание стать социальным работником основано на чувствах, а университет – определённо нет. Он перестаёт соглашаться со многим, что говорят лекторы, но ему не хватает красноречия, чтобы оспорить их слова в эссе. Он прогуливает занятия и тесты. Он идёт на экзамены в конце семестра и в самом деле пытается написать что-то связное, но и это ему не удаётся. Он не то, чтобы проваливается, но его стипендия зависит от его средней оценки, которая должна быть не ниже B, а его оценки скатываются гораздо ниже, и он слетает со стипендии.

Первый человек, о котором он думает, когда ему приходит чек за второй семестр – это Бэкбом. Бэкхён хочет позвонить ему, но быстро понимает, что не может. Бэкбом сам выпустился только в прошлом году и сейчас работает и пишет магистерскую, а потом ему нужно будет уйти в армию. На нём и так слишком много всего висит. Он и так каким-то образом даёт Бэкхёну немного денег, и Бэкхён не может просить его о большем. Его брат часто далеко и всегда занят, но всегда отвечает на звонки. Вместо этого Бэкхён звонит родителям в Пусан, и они добрые, понимающие и такие хорошие, что он не может этого вынести. Они покрывают его долги. Они говорят, что всё равно откладывали деньги, а стипендия – это всего лишь бонус. Он обещает, что будет учиться усерднее.

Но второй семестр больше похож на первый. Отучившись половину, он теряет счёт дням, людям, себе, и друзья, которых он завёл в первом семестре, быстро исчезают. Чанёль – нет. Чанёль, который нашёл парня, как только начал учёбу, красивого и милого, по-прежнему рядом, когда Бэкхён в нём нуждается. Ему всё ещё тяжело и одиноко, но Чанёль и Чондэ делают так, чтобы он знал – они рядом. Он любит их обоих, и ему всё ещё одиноко. К концу второго семестра его средняя оценка – С, и он вообще перестал выходить из дома, и без людей он ни на что не годится, но сейчас так кажется важнее. Он почти не звонит домой, потому что, если они спросят, как он, он не сможет соврать.

Когда приближается день теста, а потом вечеринки, Бэкхён вообще не видится с Кёнсу. Они переписываются каждый день, но Бэкхён уверен: если он увидится с ним, то завалит. Наказание за его преступления. Ему, наверное, повезло, что Кёнсу не зовёт его к себе снова, потому что он не уверен, что смог бы отказаться. Ему также немного страшно идти на вечеринку, хотя там и будут его друзья. Вечером в четверг он решает, что вообще не должен идти. Да, он точно не пойдёт, он не может. Он хочет позвонить Бэкбому. Он хочет позвонить родителям. Вместо этого он делает ленивую зарядку у себя в комнате, потому что проучился допоздна, но всё равно не может заснуть. Он пытается утомить свой мозг с видеоуроком по йоге, который находит на ютубе, но от этого только сильнее болят мышцы.

В пятницу он просыпается и весь день ходит уставшим. У него нет пар, поэтому он остаётся дома, меряя шагами комнату, переклеивая стикеры на стене, хотя ни один из них больше не несёт для него никакого смысла. На завтрак он ест фрукты, и от кислоты колет в желудке. Он пытается заглушить боль рисом, но от него становится только хуже. Ему жарко, поэтому он открывает окна и ложится на кровать, считая оттенки серого в тенях на стене. После обеда ему пишет Кёнсу.

**(15:43) Удачи на тесте**

**(15:43) Увидимся**

Он не отвечает, начинает собирать вещи, которые понадобятся на тесте, хотя до него ещё пара часов. Его любимый пенал с Маленьким Принцем, бледно-голубой и звёздно-золотой, и больше ручек и карандашей, чем ему понадобится. Его кожа будто натянута до предела. Зачем, ещё раз, он учится? Почему он хочет стать социальным работником? Ему никогда даже не следовало притворяться, что у него это получится.

Экзаменационный кабинет в университете воплощает собой всё то, чем обычно являются экзаменационные кабинеты: запах карандашей, ряды столов, рюкзаки составлены в начале кабинета. От этого он чувствует себя юным. Университет – это ведь то же самое, что старшая школа, да? Так почему же у него не получится? Он садится, кладёт перед собой пенал, смотрит на бланк теста. Наблюдатель объявляет начало, и Бэкхён переворачивает тест. Списки развёрнуто сформулированных ответов, абзац о социальной работе и инвалидности, полстраницы о сиротах в приёмных семьях. От одного только взгляда на это ему тяжело дышать. Он не может писать о себе. Он переводит взгляд с вопросов на кончик карандаша. Он странно выглядит на фоне бумаги – как пепел, как измельчённый чёрный уголь. Бэкхён надавливает на карандаш, пока грифель не изгибается, сломавшись, а потом надавливает сильнее, и грифель выскакивает и катится по странице. Он расстёгивает пенал, достаёт точилку, затачивает карандаш, нажимает новым кончиком на палец. Ещё недостаточно острый, так что он затачивает ещё раз. Ему даже не нужен карандаш, ему здесь не нужно закрашивать ответы. Он откладывает карандаш и вместо него вытаскивает ручку.

Каким-то образом тест уже наполовину прошёл, а он ещё ни слова не написал. Он обводит своё имя вверху страницы, пока буквы не начинают выглядеть расплывшимися и агрессивными. Он рисует цветочки, сердечки и моргающие глаза на полях. Ему хочется написать извинения, чтобы человек, который составлял тест, знал, что Бэкхён не специально, он просто ничего не может поделать. Интересно, что за клубничный коктейль сделает ему Кёнсу. Он смотрит на часы, смотрит на других студентов. Они выглядят так, как он должен выглядеть: хмурятся, уверенно записывают ответы. Хуже всего то, что он знает ответы, он готовился, но не может ничего вспомнить. В его голове на месте хорошо изученного материала какой-то шум. Он находит на рукаве выбившуюся нитку и тянет за неё, пока она не стягивает ткань и не рвётся. Рукав становится свободнее и болтается на запястье. Вокруг вентиляционных отверстий нарезает круги муха. На окнах капельки воды, линии дождя.

– Пожалуйста, отложите ручки, – говорит наблюдатель, и по комнате пробегается вздох облегчения. У Бэкхёна дрожат колени, и сейчас, когда тест закончился, он, конечно, знает, что именно должен был написать. Знания возвращаются к нему, ясные и яркие. Он прогоняет их из головы, забирает свой рюкзак из кучи рюкзаков, выходит из кабинета, крепко сжав губы, потому что боится, что начнёт смеяться, или плакать, или проговаривать ненаписанные ответы.

Тест проводился поздно, и Бэкхён в сумерках пересекает двор. Чанёль уже наверняка у Чондэ, подготавливает всё, что нужно, хотя не нужно практически ничего. На вечеринках Чондэ всегда много студентов-медиков, которые знают, как очень качественно напиться, а потом так же быстро протрезветь. У них нет времени на такие излишества, как закуски или лёгкие коктейли. Им нужно чистое белое опьянение. Бэкхён думает, что они должны быть роботами, чтобы так жить, и вполне вероятно, что они вообще не спят. Он хотел бы тоже так уметь.

В квартире он снова созерцает вещи. Ему нужна одежда, которая выглядит хорошо, но не так, будто он целый час её выбирал, хотя он так и поступит. Она должна выглядеть продуманно, но незатейливо. Раньше он бы надел что-нибудь облегающее и блестящее – расстёгнутые пуговицы, размазанная подводка на глазах, – но сейчас он еле-еле может себя заставить. Он уже давно не красился. Он скучает по макияжу, по той рутине, которая порой успокаивала его, уменьшала его тревожность. Он открывает и закрывает дверь шкафа.

– Это _неважно_ , – говорит он себе, но это неправда. Он всё равно не идёт на вечеринку. Он не может поверить, что просидел в кабинете целый час и написал только своё имя.

В конце концов он выбирает свитер из мягкой серой шерсти и голубые джинсы – слишком тёплая одежда для такой погоды, но ему всё равно. Это не подходящий к вечеринке наряд, но это его тоже не заботит, ему нужно что-то, что могло бы закрыть руки, когда ему станет хуже. Кажется, это был свитер Чанёля до того, как сел после стирки. Он по-прежнему примерно слоновьего размера. Бэкхён знает, что если выпьет, то ему станет слишком жарко слишком быстро, но, может быть, он заслуживает неудобство. Он вертит телефон в руке.

**(20:14) Ты должен прийти до того, как Чондэ всё сам выпьет**

**(20:32) Ты должен прийти до того, как я убью Чанёля за то, что он съел почти всю мою клубнику**

**(20:51) Я сделаю тебе что-нибудь без неё**

Он выходит поздно, после девяти. Ему становится плохо, когда он смотрит на сообщения Кёнсу. Он не уверен, встречал ли до этого человека, который мог бы принести на чужую вечеринку свою клубнику, просто чтобы приготовить коктейль. Он садится на автобус до дома Чондэ. Это короткая поездка, но он ей рад. Он прислоняется щекой к холодному стеклу и выводит указательным пальцем имена на спинке сиденья перед собой: любимые группы, первые влюблённости. Он пытается вспомнить, каково это было – быть достаточно юным, чтобы так делать, потому что он уверен, что делал, он уверен, что выцарапал тысячу имён на столах, выводил их на повязках и целовал на ночь на удачу. Может, если бы он это сделал, то написал бы тест как следует. Он с завтрака ничего не ел, но не голоден. В его желудке засела тупая боль, тянущее чувство, будто камень, погружающийся в неподвижную тёмную воду.

Дом Чондэ отличается от большинства студенческих жилищ. Он единственный человек, которого Бэкхён знает, кто смог найти себе целый дом. У него постоянный круговорот соседей по квартире; чаще это люди, которые учатся на врачей или медбратьев, как и он сам. Люди с похожими сумасшедшими графиками. Бэкхён воображает, что здесь можно жить и ни разу не встретить соседей. Невероятно милый Исин из Китая, чьи пьяные танцы близки к неприличным. Чунмён, который станет лучшим терапевтом на планете, если выживет на свалке в своей собственной комнате. Вполне возможно, что они оба уже испарились в вечность.

Входная дверь не заперта, и Бэкхён сразу же окунается в музыку, людей и грязно-жёлтый свет. Бэкхён не знает никого в гостиной. Девушка с огненными волосами кружится на носочках, держа в руках бутылку, которая вот-вот упадёт. Парень, чьи джинсы сидят низко на бёдрах, выглядывает из окна с сигаретой. Бэкхён никого не знает, но ему знакомо это чувство настолько хорошо, что он не чувствует себя одиноко. Но ему всё равно надо найти Чондэ. Ведя ладонью по стене, он идёт на кухню, потому что Чондэ всегда там. По пути его находит Чанёль и обнимает его за плечи, едва не опрокидывая на пол.

– Твой Кёнсу тебя искал, – говорит он, хитро поглядывая. Кончик его языка выглядывает между зубов.

– Перестань говорить, что он мой, – протестует Бэкхён, отпихивая его. – Где твой Чондэ?

– Он сделал пунш, – серьёзно говорит Чанёль. – Я боюсь за жизни наших друзей.

– За этим-то он мне и нужен, – смеётся Бэкхён. Они доходят до кухни, и Чондэ действительно там, как и должен. Чанёль щекочет его, потом облизывает его щёку.  Чондэ вопит, и Чанёль снова исчезает.

– Он отвратителен, – дуется Чондэ и яростно трёт щёку тыльной стороной ладони.

– Он сказал, что ты сделал пунш.

– Ты сказал, что больше никогда не будешь пить мой пунш.

– Совсем на меня не похоже, – победоносно улыбается Бэкхён, но Чондэ всё ещё глядит недоверчиво, поэтому Бэкхён хлопает ресницами и улыбается ещё шире.

– Он в гостиной, – после паузы говорит Чондэ. – Чанёль сегодня не пьёт, я скажу ему, что ты пьёшь.

– Я не ребёнок.

– Да, но ты давно уже не напивался.

– Как скажешь, спасибо, котик.

– Не называй меня так, щеночек. Наверху есть комната, если тебе нужно.

Бэкхён отправляется на поиски пунша. Он не может думать о Кёнсу. Знание, что он где-то в этом же доме, волнует, ужасает, успокаивает. Ему нужно поцеловать его. Ему нужно поцеловать его, чтобы починить свою жизнь. Может, если они поцелуются, он сможет пересдать тест.

Пунш неоново-зелёный, и Бэкхён узнаёт в нём то, что Чондэ называет «Маунтин Самущиль», потому что он приготовлен из «Маунтин Дью» и соджу, хотя иногда ещё бывает водка и любой сок, какой будет у Чондэ под рукой. Он обычно отвратителен. Бэкхён наполняет стаканчик и быстро выпивает, и горло жжёт так сильно, что слезятся глаза. Он наливает во второй раз и поворачивается, чтобы оглядеть комнату. Здесь есть люди, которых он смутно помнит, и люди, которых он не знает вовсе. Он подпевает музыке – кое-что ещё, что он не узнаёт. Он жуёт край пластикового стаканчика. Всё в комнате серое, как, ему кажется, и всегда на вечеринках – посеревшие комнаты, липкая кожа, и осознание, насколько ты на самом деле пьян, приходит, только когда идёшь в туалет. Он проверяет телефон.

**(21:36) Чондэ говорит, что ты здесь?**

Он выпивает второй стаканчик, наполняет его в третий раз, а потом проделывает обратно тот же путь, каким пришёл. Ему слишком жарко, его щёки уже горят, и запястья чешутся от свитера. Он не помнит, что надел под него. В коридоре из ниоткуда появляется Исин – ямочки, рваные джинсы, которые, Бэкхён знает, не ради моды, он просто неловко обращается с вещами. Его причёска изменилась, но синяки под глазами остались теми же.

– Бэкхён, – говорит он, счастливо улыбаясь, касаясь руки Бэкхёна. – Я скучал по тебе.

– Я тоже, – искренне говорит Бэкхён. Друзья Чондэ не забыли его, даже когда он исчез. Исин порой тихий и сосредоточенный, практически всегда слишком урабатывается, но почему-то разговаривать с ним легко и уютно. Они никогда не виделись регулярно, но Исин писал ему ещё почти целый месяц после того, как он перестал ходить на вечеринки, хотя он никогда не отвечал.

– Мне нравится твой свитер. – Он тянет за рукав. – Ты знаешь, у меня, кажется, есть другой твой свитер в спальне, я не знаю, откуда. На нём… ты знаешь эти растения с шипами? Вот на нём спереди шипастый цветок.

– Кактус? – смеётся Бэкхён. Он скучал по тому, как Исин говорит по-корейски.

– Кактус, – хмыкает Исин. – Найди меня попозже, и я тебе его отдам.

Он машет рукой и продолжает свой путь. Бэкхён отпивает от своего напитка. Он уже чувствует алкоголь в венах, будто его кровь карбонизируется.

Он находит Кёнсу в одной из открытых комнат внизу, сидящим на подлокотнике дивана, разговаривающим с Чонином. Бэкхён чуть не разворачивается немедленно, его сердце подпрыгивает в горле так резко, но Кёнсу замечает его и удерживает на месте взглядом, так что он подходит. Кёнсу встаёт, когда Бэкхён подходит ближе, и от этого ему хочется сбежать чуть больше. Волосы Кёнсу убраны с лица, а футболка на нём идеально сидит. Такие маленькие детали не должны многого значить, но из-за них он выглядит почти невозможно хорошо, и Бэкхён жуёт щёку изнутри, чтобы не сказать ему это.

– Ты потерялся? – спрашивает Кёнсу. – Как прошёл тест?

– Э, – говорит Бэкхён. – Ты пробовал пунш? Он ужасен, я влюблён.

– Мне кажется, Чондэ его сделал только затем, чтобы у него были пациенты для экспериментов, – говорит Чонин, мягко улыбаясь. Та девушка с бутылкой и огненными волосами сидит на диване рядом с ним, прислонившись к его плечу.

– Он украдёт твои органы, – соглашается Кёнсу. Он смотрит на Бэкхёна с ровным выражением лица, которое превращает его внутренности в желе.

– Ах, ну, кое-кто не приготовил мне обещанный клубничный коктейль, так что у меня не было выбора, – скорбно вздыхает он, допивает пунш, и Чонин смеётся.

– Я приготовлю что-нибудь другое, – говорит Кёнсу. Он проходит мимо и тянет его за мешковатый рукав. Бэкхён едва успевает помахать Чонину, когда его уводят прочь. Кёнсу отпускает его, и Бэкхён немножко хочет споткнуться, просто чтобы посмотреть, поддержит ли он его за локоть. Возьмёт ли за руку. Он сминает пластиковый стаканчик в руке, кладёт на книжную полку.

Чондэ на кухне больше нет, но Кёнсу, похоже, знает, где что лежит. У него есть заначки в шкафах, за тарелками и в самом дальнем углу холодильника. У него есть шейкер. Бэкхён смотрит, немного благоговея, как он засыпает туда колотый лёд и мяту, наливает какие-то жидкости, соединяет две части вместе и трясёт.  Это нечестно, это не должно происходить, Бэкхёну нужно больше выпить, чтобы просто смотреть на это. Его ладони потеют, его руки обнажены.

– Я умею делать только мохито, – говорит Кёнсу, выливая всё в высокий бокал, наколдованный из ниоткуда. – Но я собирался добавить клубнику.

Он протягивает бокал Бэкхёну, и кончики их пальцев соприкасаются, конечно. Бэкхён делает глоток. Это свежо, чисто и вкусно.

– Недостаточно крепко, – вздыхает он, морща нос, высовывая язык.

– Я не знал, что тебе по вкусу этаноловый пунш Чондэ.

– Скорее, это я ему по вкусу. – Бэкхён облизывает губы, корчит рожу, и Кёнсу смеётся – настоящий смех, хороший, из-за которого его губы образуют сердечко, щёки поднимаются и улыбаются глаза. От того, что Бэкхён может заставить его так смеяться, он чувствует, что теряет равновесие. Он чувствует себя счастливым. Несданный тест стоил ему двадцати процентов стипендии. Он кусает край бокала, забывая, что он не пластиковый, и дрожит от неожиданного холода.

Какое-то время они делят диван с человеком, которого оба не знают. Им тесно, но Бэкхён вообще-то не возражает прижиматься к Кёнсу. Хорошо бы сначала было снять свитер. Бэкхён бы, наверное, мог убить кого-нибудь, чтобы их голые руки соприкоснулись, или, может, это убило бы его. Но сейчас, когда они уже сидят, пытаться его стянуть было бы слишком неловко, и ему не хочется двигаться. Он берёт полупустой бокал с мохито в одну руку и заново наполненный пластиковый стаканчик с пуншем в другую и чередует глотки из каждого. Его голова плывёт. Он, может быть, сидит здесь уже несколько часов, но всё ещё может посчитать, сколько выпил. Просто. Он опускает голову на плечо Кёнсу, задерживая дыхание.

– Почему тебе тогда было грустно? – спрашивает он, ставя стаканчик между колен, чтобы вытянуть перед собой ладонь, растопырив пальцы. Кто-то украсил комнату гирляндами, и он закрывает один глаз, притворяясь, что собирает огоньки. Кёнсу издаёт низкий задумчивый звук.

– Мне не было грустно, – говорит он, помолчав. – У меня просто был плохой день.

– Приходи ко мне всегда, когда у тебя плохой день, – говорит Бэкхён, – и я буду делать за тебя стирку.

– Спасибо, – смеётся Кёнсу. – Приду.

Они говорят ни о чём какое-то время, о чём угодно, кроме университета. Кёнсу в последнее время пытается рисовать что-нибудь, кроме зданий, – руки, воду, цветы. Бэкхён смотрит на его руки, держащие стакан на коленях, на квадратные кончики пальцев, на неровные края обкусанных ногтей. Бэкхён думает, что тоже хотел бы нарисовать его руки. Может, ему следует бросить университет и стать художником, посвятившим себя рукам До Кёнсу. Это глупая мысль. Он умеет рисовать только счастливые маргаритки и милые сердечки. Он трёт глаза и трясёт головой, прогоняя мысль. Потом Кёнсу дёргает его за рукав, и его голова снова переполнена.

– Тебе не жарко? – спрашивает он. Бэкхён горит.

– Ты пытаешься меня раздеть? – смеётся он. – Как неприлично.

Кёнсу бьёт его маленьким кулаком по ляжке. Бэкхён _горит_.

После этого они в течение всей вечеринки ходят вместе – чтобы раздобыть для Бэкхёна ещё пунша, а для Кёнсу – то, что он пьёт, что бы это ни было. Соджу и что-то ещё. Он пьёт лучше, чем Бэкхён, он практически такой же, как обычно, только с более сонными глазами, с более розовыми щеками, с более расслабленными плечами. В какой-то момент Исин утягивает Бэкхёна танцевать, и он едва не теряется, потому что Исин танцует так, будто контролирует каждую мышцу в своём теле, и они все хотят трахаться, а Бэкхён танцует так, как кажется правильным, что в основном означает прыжки, смех и плохо выполненные движения бёдрами. Вместе они захватывают комнату. В голове Бэкхёна гирлянды и несбалансированное напряжение, и ему кажется, что если он перестанет танцевать, то умрёт. Исин смеётся, не попадает в ритм, тяжело опирается на Бэкхёна. Кёнсу не танцует, но наблюдает, прислонившись к стене вместе с Чанёлем, который опять возник из ниоткуда. Чанёль – самый ужасный танцор в мире и, возможно, слишком трезв, чтобы это доказывать, так что он просто поглядывает на Кёнсу так, будто тот сорвётся и убьёт его прямо здесь. Исин берёт Бэкхёна за руку, кружит его, и комната кружится тоже, и он смеётся так сильно, что не может вдохнуть. Он скучал по этому. Он скучал по этим ощущениям. Он всех их любит, и всего слишком много, слишком жарко, слишком _много_.

– Я пойду найду свой шипастый цветок, – говорит он Исину, уперев подбородок тому в плечо, чтобы он расслышал.

– Не пропадай в этот раз надолго, – говорит Исин, может, непонимающе, а может, нет. Бэкхён подходит к Кёнсу и Чанёлю, которые смотрят на него двумя парами самых огромных глаз в мире. Он хлопает в ладоши перед лицом Чанёля, так, что тот подпрыгивает. Он обнимает Кёнсу за плечи. Тот немедленно отстраняется, но улыбается, всё время улыбается, пьяный Кёнсу улыбается так много, что это ошеломляет.

– Пойдём со мной, – говорит Бэкхён, подталкивая Кёнсу, заставляя его двигаться. – Тебе нельзя, Чанёль.

– Почему я вообще должен хотеть пойти? – усмехается Чанёль. – Я уже видел тебя голым.

Бэкхён за руку выводит смеющегося Кёнсу из комнаты. Ему кажется, он знает, где находится спальня Исина, хотя он не проводил там много времени. Он ведёт Кёнсу через двери, по коридорам. Он спотыкается о ступеньки, разражается хихиканьем, когда Кёнсу тоже спотыкается, хватаясь руками за плечи Бэкхёна, за талию. Его дыхание согревает Бэкхёну ухо. Он быстро выпрямляется, поднимает Бэкхёна на ноги, и они продолжают путь. Бэкхён думает, что бы случилось, если бы он бросил университет, а потом он кусает нижнюю губу, пока эта мысль не уходит. Он думает, что бы случилось, если бы он сбежал и стал жить в лесу. Они доходят до комнаты Исина, и Бэкхён распахивает дверь так драматично, как может.

– Что мы здесь делаем? – спрашивает Кёнсу. Он выглядит глупым и озадаченным. Он так много раз проводил руками по волосам, что они упали обратно на его лоб, растрёпанные и мягкие. Он не выглядит от этого хуже. Бэкхён трясёт головой, снимает свитер, застревая в рукавах, но в конце концов выбираясь. Под свитером на нём чёрная футболка, почти такая же, как у Кёнсу, только Бэкхён свою носит на несколько размеров больше, чем необходимо. Он смеётся, но Кёнсу хмурится.

– Я оставил здесь одежду, – пытается объяснит Бэкхён. – Кактус.

– Кактус, – повторяет Кёнсу. – Ты… Вы с Исином…

– Нет. – Бэкхён снова смеётся. – О, мы, возможно, поцеловались раз, но мне кажется, что это на самом деле был или сон, или Чанёль. Я не видел… Я не был здесь уже… Ты знаешь, что я сегодня не написал тест? Я пришёл, но… Я ничего не написал. Я всё думал, что кто-нибудь на него посмотрит, что я написал, кто-нибудь, кто ничего обо мне не знает, почему я это делаю, и… Я ничего не написал.

– Бэкхён…

– А! – Бэкхён замечает свитер, сложенный на полке поверх свитеров Исина. Он пастельно-розовый, с крохотным вышитым кактусом, и Бэкхён, наверное, сейчас бы его даже не надел. Это как будто увидеть более юную версию себя. Розовый и шипастый. Он складывает серый свитер и кладёт туда, где был розовый. Это будет гарантией того, кто он вернётся снова, думает он. Он хочет вернуться. Если он посмотрит на Кёнсу, то точно умрёт, так что вместо этого он аккуратно складывает свитер, делая всё так, как было. Воздух вокруг него густой, и тело движется медленно.

Кёнсу касается его руки, и он оборачивается, и они неожиданно слишком близко, между ними практически нет расстояния, и Бэкхён вспоминает, что должен поцеловать его, чтобы починить свою жизнь. Рука Кёнсу всё ещё на его локте, и он выглядит таким обеспокоенным – огромные глаза, приоткрытые губы. Бэкхён улыбается, впадает в нирвану и целует его. Он представляет, что Кёнсу целует его в ответ, открывает рот, не волнуется из-за «Маунтин Дью» и соджу, всё равно хочет его попробовать, но он этого не делает. Он тут же отстраняется, пятится назад, отпуская локоть Бэкхёна, тихо выдыхая. Бэкхён успевает только почувствовать тепло его губ, меньше, чем на секунду, короче, чем вздох, а потом всё пропадает. Он смеётся, закрывает глаза, снова находит розовый свитер и прячет горящие щёки, натягивая и поправляя его.

– Бэкхён, – напряжённо говорит Кёнсу. Бэкхён поворачивается к нему, смотрит на его левое ухо вместо глаз, на его губы. От улыбки немного начинает болеть лицо.

– Это было… Я дурак, – говорит он, – это неважно. Я думаю, мне пора домой. Ты останешься здесь на ночь? Я собирался, но теперь, думаю… Последний автобус скоро подойдёт, так что я… я пойду. Но мне надо сказать Чанёлю.

– Я пойду с тобой, – говорит Кёнсу. – Я всё равно не собирался остаться. Я пойду, найду Чанёля, потом вернусь и заберу тебя. Две минуты, ладно? Подожди здесь, пока я не приду.

– Хорошо. – Бэкхён крутится на носочках. Кёнсу выходит, и Бэкхён роняет себя на кровать Исина. У него кружится голова, ему плохо, глупо, глупо и глупо. Бён Бэкхён: проваленные тесты и проваленные поцелуи. Он закрывает лицо руками, беззвучно кричит в ладони, царапая кожу зубами. Вот что он получил за то, что вышел из дома. Вот что он получил за то, что забыл, как писать. Он раздумывает над тем, чтобы уйти, выйти в ночь, но решает, что от этого Кёнсу только разозлится, а он этого не хочет. Он подождёт в надежде, что Кёнсу не решил уже его возненавидеть.

Кёнсу возвращается. Бэкхён прикусывает язык и наконец-то смотрит ему в глаза. Он будто пытается заглянуть под выражение лица Бэкхёна, найти там какую-то правду, но Бэкхён не разрешит ему. Он Бэкхён прошлого, пьяный в пастельно-розовой одежде, и этот Бэкхён никогда не встречал Кёнсу и _никогда_ бы не разрешил ему заглянуть в себя.

– Я сказал тебе, что однажды и Чанёля целовал, – говорит он. – Это было то же самое, я очень дружелюбный, когда пьяный. Я и обычно дружелюбный, ты заметил? Притворись, что этого не было.

– Ты этого хочешь?

– Ага. – Бэкхён проходит мимо, выходит из комнаты. – Пойдём, мы опоздаем на автобус.

Они сидят в конце автобуса, сталкиваясь коленями. Когда он доедет до дома, он будет думать о том, как плохо прошёл сегодняшний день, и раньше он был рад, что поездка в автобусе такая быстрая, но теперь он не рад. Может, если бы он выцарапал имя Кёнсу на спинке сиденья, он бы не сделал ничего глупого. Может, когда он протрезвеет, то сможет списать это на пьяную ошибку, но пока что не может этого сделать, пока пунш Чондэ продолжает убивать клетки его мозга. Может, утром он ничего не вспомнит. Он хочет взять Кёнсу за руку. Он хочет стать социальным работником. Он, скорее всего, не сделает ни того, ни другого.

– Ты должен злиться, – говорит он, пиная спинку сиденья перед ними.

– Почему?

– Не знаю, – смеётся он. – Потому что я идиот.

– Ты не идиот, ты пьяный. Я тоже.

– Ты не должен хотеть со мной больше видеться.

– Я думал, мы притворяемся, что ты меня не целовал.

– Я не целовал, – шмыгает носом Бэкхён. – Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.

– А, прости, виноват.

Они замолкают, и тогда становится чуть легче. Бэкхён опирается на сиденье перед ними, кладёт щёку на подлокотник, а потом Кёнсу делает так же, и они лицом к лицу в каком-то собственном мире на двоих. Кёнсу выглядит уставшим, кожа под его глазами кажется мягкой, его губы кажутся мягкими, его кожа кажется мягкой. Бэкхён не очень понимает, почему Кёнсу не поцеловал его в ответ. Он уверен, что они флиртовали, он _уверен_ , что это не совсем односторонне. Он хочет потрогать изгиб губ Кёнсу, поэтому закрывает глаза. Может, ему просто нельзя то, что он хочет.

Они добираются до студгородка и идут вместе к дому Бэкхёна. Бэкхён не может придумать, что сказать, поэтому он в кои-то веки молчит и не может найти себе места. Кёнсу такой же, как обычно, тихий и собранный, даже с пьяным румянцем на щеках. На улице не так жарко, как было внутри, и Бэкхён думает, становится ли теплее от разговоров. То, что он оставил свой серый свитер у Исина, больше не кажется логичным действием. Поцелуй с Кёнсу тоже. Сдача пустого теста кажется самым разумным поступком за сегодня.

– Позвони мне завтра, – говорит ему Кёнсу, когда они останавливаются перед домом Бэкхёна.

– Может, позвоню, – говорит Бэкхён. – Мне нужно учиться.

– Мы можем позаниматься вместе.

– Может быть.

– Бэкхён, я просто… я этого не делаю.

– Чего? – Сердце Бэкхёна бьётся в три раза быстрее. Он пытается натянуть рукава свитера на пальцы, но они недостаточно длинные. Вместо этого он шаркает ногами по асфальту.

– Пьяные… поцелуи, или что, – говорит Кёнсу раздражённо и весело.

– О.

– Особенно не с тобой.

– Почему особенно?

– Перестань.

– Что перестать? – Бэкхён наклоняет голову набок, высовывает язык, и Кёнсу закатывает глаза и толкает Бэкхёна в плечо. Он притворяется, что спотыкается, прижимает руки к сердцу, будто его ранили.

– Ты так бесишь, – бормочет Кёнсу, запихивая руки в карманы.

– Иди домой, пьяница.

– Выпей воды перед сном.

– Ты тоже.

Бэкхён отправляет ему воздушные поцелуи и идёт вперёд спиной, широко улыбаясь. Кёнсу машет рукой перед лицом, будто отбивает поцелуи, и всё снова кажется нормальным. Это не так, но может быть. Дома Бэкхён ложится на кровать и хочет, чтобы телефон зазвонил. Он хочет, чтобы его лектор позвонил ему и сказал, что его тест каким-то образом оказался испорчен, и не может ли он прийти и пересдать? Это то, что поцелуй с Кёнсу должен был сделать, но не сделал. Его телефон не движется. Бэкхён вскоре засыпает, наконец-то побеждённый пуншем Чондэ.


	9. Глава 9

**Глава 9**

 

Когда Бэкхён просыпается, идёт дождь. Он вылезает из кровати, берёт с собой одеяло, чтобы обернуть вокруг плеч. Он будто дрожит изнутри, у него истончившаяся кожа, головная боль за глазами, вибрирующие зубы и слабый желудок. Он подходит к окну и прислоняется лбом к холодному стеклу. Всё серое: серые здания вокруг его дома, серый дождь, серое небо, отражающееся в окнах. Он облизывает губы, а потом облизывает снова, потому что они липкие и сухие.

– Доброе утро, – говорит он, чтобы понять, одолело ли похмелье и его голос тоже. Он застревает на губах, и Бэкхён звучит хрипло и устало, но живым. Он рисует в облачке пара на окне улыбку и идёт в гостиную.

Похмелья Бэкхёна обычно ужасны, но практически никогда не переносятся в одиночку. Он пьёт в компании, засыпает в компании и просыпается в компании. Даже если это всего лишь Чанёль и Чондэ. Они берут хэджангук и проводят весь день, развалившись по предметам мебели. Чондэ ноет, Бэкхён просит внимания, а Чанёль необычно тихий. Но такого уже давно не случалось, и Чанёль всё ещё у Чондэ, так что в квартире никого нет. Бэкхён плывёт.

В душе его рвёт желудочной кислотой, а потом он садится в углу кабинки, обхватив руками колени, выдувая воду изо рта и наблюдая, как она стекает потоками по его коже. Глупо было ничего не есть перед тем, как пить. Он думает, что нужно это записать. Это то, что он будет говорить своим детям: _всегда пейте только на сытый желудок_. Может, ему следует написать книгу советов для молодёжи вместо того, чтобы тратить время на высшее образование. Он выключает воду, чистит зубы три раза, идёт на кухню, чтобы взять пожевать кубик льда.

(11:33) чанёлли~

(11:33) мой любимый человек~~

(11:34) свет очей моих~~~

_(11:35) если бы я попросил чондэ мог бы убить тебя таким количеством разных способов_

(11:35) принеси мне еды

_(11:35) попроси своего парня_

(11:37) хахахахахаха

(11:37) пожалуйста я правда умираю

_(11:38) я отправлю кёнсу твои лучшие селфи_

_(11:38) чтобы он тебя помнил_

(11:39) я сяду на твою гитару

_(11:40) хорошо подумай какие органы ты бы хотел оставить_

(11:40) в обед увидимся?

_(11:40) йеп, попытайся не умереть_

_(11:41) ты вчера повеселился?_

(11:42) не уверен

(11:43) скажу как узнаю

Он идёт обратно в постель. После того, как его вырвало, желудок не успокоился, а к симптомам только добавилось жжение в горле. Головная боль не может решить, засесть ли тихо под черепом или перерасти в полноценную мигрень. Его руки немного трясутся. Он лежит в кровати и смотрит в потолок – мягкое очищающее средство, не добавляющее шума к его похмелью. Он больше никогда не будет пить. Или, может, он должен напиваться почаще, чтобы не было так плохо. Он даже не помнит, чтобы раньше так было. Может, это наказание за тест или за то, что он поцеловал Кёнсу. Нет, это был не _поцелуй_ даже, а просто прикосновение, просто соприкоснувшиеся на полсекунды губы. Не поцелуй. Его нельзя наказать за то, что даже не было поцелуем. Вот тест, однако…

– Моему любимому преподавателю, – говорит он так громко, как позволяет похмелье, – я пишу, чтобы объяснить недавно сданный мною тест.

Только, конечно, он не может этого объяснить даже воздуху, так что вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Вечеринка плавает по его голове, и темнота размывает воспоминания. Он танцевал с Исином. Девушка с красными волосами рассмешила Чонина. Он хочет позвонить Кёнсу, но не уверен, что может. Сейчас всё будет иначе, потому что он слишком сильно напирал. Это не был настоящий поцелуй, но Бэкхён боится, что он всё равно их сломал.

Когда Кёнсу сам звонит ему, он чуть ли не игнорирует. Ему плохо, он устал и, может, ему всегда будет плохо, он будет уставшим всегда, и взять телефон кажется огромным усилием, на которое у него нет сил. Геодуд агрессивно вибрирует. Может, Кёнсу его исправит. Он отвечает.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что из-за тебя я умираю.

– Ты и вправду как будто на грани жизни и смерти, – говорит Кёнсу, и его собственный голос хрипит, будто он только что проснулся.

– Я думал, мы друзья.

– Да, поэтому поешь со мной.

– Что?

– Умереть можешь потом.

– Ты хочешь есть сейчас?

– Ты можешь встать?

– Мне нужно учиться.

– Ты можешь _учиться_?

Бэкхён ложится на спину, задирает ноги вверх. Желудок протестует, колени протестуют, голова протестует. Ему нужно съесть такое количество еды, каким можно было бы накормить целую семью. Ему нужно понять, что делать со своей жизнью. Ему нужно посидеть на солнышке тысячу лет. На улице всё ещё идёт дождь. Он хочет увидеть Кёнсу.

– Скажи, куда подойти.

Они едят в маленькой кафешке не по пути с теми местами, куда обычно ходят студенты. У зонтика Кёнсу ручка в виде утиной головы, и Бэкхён смеётся над ней, пока Кёнсу не брызгает водой ему в лицо. В кафешке пусто из-за дождя, и они сидят в углу, в кабинке, отгороженной с трёх сторон стенами. Бэкхёну лучше просто от того, что он смотрит на Кёнсу, на то, как он наливает им обоим воду, раскладывает ложки и палочки. Воздух кажется не таким серым из-за таких мелких деталей: из-за того, как он следит глазами за своими руками, как ставит стаканы, кувшин с водой и столовые приборы, чтобы они не сталкивались друг с другом. Его кожа кажется сухой, и губы немного потрескались, но он всё равно милый. Каким-то образом он помогает Бэкхёну почувствовать чуть больше контроля просто тем, как складывает руки или держит палочки. Это что-то в нём утихомиривает. Это опасное и незнакомое чувство, и Бэкхён проглатывает его.

– Мне кажется, ты весь вечер тайком пил воду, – говорит он, указывая на лицо Кёнсу, – чтобы сейчас так выглядеть.

– А как я должен выглядеть?

– Как я, как труп, – пожимает плечами Бэкхён. – Весь съёжившийся от обезвоживания.

– Мне кажется, ты вообще не представляешь, как сейчас выглядишь.

Бэкхён качает головой, берёт ламинированное меню, пробегается пальцем по списку блюд, хотя они уже всё заказали. Это была ужасная идея. Волосы Кёнсу всё ещё мокрые после душа, и это была _ужасная_ идея. Бэкхён напевает себе под нос. Ему нужно учиться. Ему нужно перестать чувствовать себя уютно там, где он не должен. У него в комнате учебники, которые ему нужно прочитать, ему скоро сдавать новые работы, и он должен написать их идеально, чтобы возместить то, что потерял из-за теста. Его кожа настолько чувствительная, что изнанка свитера кажется наждаком. Он, наверное, хотел бы спрятать руки в рукавах Кёнсу, прижав ладони к его запястьям, обхватывая пальцами.

Приносят их еду, и Бэкхён занимает себя поглощением пищи. Он наклоняется над миской, чтобы пар открыл его поры, а потом глотает ложку супа так быстро, что обжигает горло. Но это лучше, лучшая боль, чем похмелье – острее и яснее, меньше похожая на мутную воду. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы почувствовать её полнее.

– Что ты будешь делать с тестом?

Бэкхён открывает  глаза. Лицо Кёнсу открытое, заинтересованное, обеспокоенное, и Бэкхён раздумывает над тем, чтобы выбить палочки из его руки или выбежать из кафе. Какой-нибудь бессмысленный драматичный поступок.

– Э, – говорит он вместо этого. – Я не буду ничего делать.

– Если бы ты написал своему лектору и объяснил, то мог бы переписать.

– Что объяснил? – Он качает головой. – Нет, я должен сделать всё сам.

– Мощно, – ошеломлённо говорит Кёнсу. Бэкхён берёт палочками кусочек кимчи и сосредоточенно разжёвывает его в ничто. – Просить помощи, когда ты в ней нуждаешься – это… это не значит сдаваться. Всю работу по-прежнему делаешь ты.

– Давай перестанем про это говорить, – смеётся Бэкхён, и смех выходит каким-то костлявым. – Сколько людей вчера влюбились в меня? Я помню движения бёдрами, так что их должно было быть много.

– Сколько-то точно, – говорит Кёнсу.

– Я ведь сердцеед.

– Сомневаюсь.

Они снова замолкают, сосредотачиваясь на еде. Руки Бэкхёна перестают дрожать, и ему больше не кажется, что его кожа вот-вот порвётся. Желудок успокаивается, но головная боль остаётся. Кёнсу напротив него кажется меньше – опущенные плечи, аккуратные руки, запотевшие от пара очки. Бэкхён кажется себе невозможно огромным и неловким. Он ни на что не годится без людей, но он хочет суметь окончить университет самостоятельно. Вылететь из университета самостоятельно. Разрушить свою жизнь самостоятельно.

– Помнишь, как мы впервые встретились? – прорезается голос Кёнсу сквозь его мысли. Он вспоминает, как Кёнсу упал, его тёмные волосы. Ссадины наверняка уже зажили.

– Ага, – морщит нос Бэкхён. – Я тебя чуть не убил.

– Нет, ты пропустил занятия, чтобы помочь мне забинтовать руки.

– После того, как чуть не убил тебя.

– Бэкхён, ты пропустил два занятия, чтобы помочь незнакомцу, и сейчас, когда я тебя знаю, это кажется невозможным. Я думаю, когда ты закончишь учёбу, когда начнёшь работать, ты будешь таким хорошим работником, но не думаю, что ты этого достигнешь, если продолжишь вот так. Тебе и за собой тоже нужно следить.

– Я ведь ем, да? Я… я здесь с тобой, а не учусь, я пошёл на вечеринку, я починил тебе _дверь_. Ты слишком много об этом думаешь, на самом деле я в порядке.

– Чанёль сказал мне, что иногда ты вообще не спишь.

– Не разговаривай с ним обо мне. – У Бэкхёна чешется кожа. Ему придётся убить Чанёля. Чанёля, Чондэ и Кёнсу, наверное, тоже. Всех, кто когда-либо произносил его имя, когда его с ними не было.

– Я просто…

– Давай лучше поговорим о том, что я тебя поцеловал, – перебивает Бэкхён. Его щёки горят, но ему всё равно. Если они продолжат говорить о его учёбе, ему, наверное, придётся уйти, а он не хочет злиться на Кёнсу. Он вообще-то не знает, как на кого-либо злиться. Пьяные поцелуи безопаснее, смешнее и далеко не так сильно угрожают жизни. Пьяные поцелуи мальчишек в пустых комнатах.

– О чём конкретно? – спрашивает Кёнсу, прямой, как рельса. – Если у тебя нет времени на сон, то на поцелуи тем более нет.

– Верно. – Бэкхён прикусывает щёку изнутри, пока не становится больно. Он допивает стакан воды. – Ты прав, у меня нет на них времени.

– Бэкхён…

– Пойдём ко мне.

– Что?

– Пойдём ко мне, – повторяет Бэкхён. – Я могу… мы можем не заниматься, или что, я просто… Мне плохо, а Чанёля ещё не будет дома, и мне правда… было бы здорово, если бы ты со мной побыл. В смысле, если хочешь, конечно, тебе не обязательно.

– Хорошо, – кивает Кёнсу. Выражение его лица не такое, какое, по мнению Бэкхёна, должно быть. Оно более мягкое, не такое раздражённое, больше грустное. Он не смотрит на Бэкхёна так, будто вот-вот сорвётся. Бэкхён не знает, что с этим делать, потому что не может представить мир, где он этого заслуживает, так что вместо размышлений об этом доедает суп.

Наверное, это паника заставляет его пригласить Кёнсу к себе домой. Мысль о том, что он будет один, пугает его. Ему нужно учиться, правда нужно, и нужно поспать, но он сделает это попозже, когда мышцы перестанут болеть так сильно, что он не может держать ручку, перевернуть страницу или закрыть глаза. Если он останется с этим наедине, то разрушится. Похмелье – странный вид разочарования, когда ты помнишь знакомую суматошность опьянённого состояния, и Бэкхён знает, что всё, о чём он будет способен думать, если ему не с кем будет поговорить, – это всё, что он сделал не так.

Они идут к дому Бэкхёна под его зонтиком в горошек, потому что он больше. Они сталкиваются друг с другом, пытаясь не промокнуть. Бэкхён хочет взять Кёнсу под локоть, притянуть его ещё ближе, но не делает этого. Ему неуютно уютно в спокойствии. Он хочет попрыгать по лужам, но успокаивает себя, расплёскивая бегущую по обочине воду, забрызгивая им ноги и джинсы. Кёнсу пихает его локтем под рёбра, и _так_ – ближе и почти достаточно.

В лифте Бэкхён прислоняется к дверям, упершись лбом в место, где они сходятся, и закрыв глаза. Когда лифт звенит на его этаже, он задерживает дыхание и ждёт, пока двери откроются и выбросят его наружу, в коридор, чтобы он смог в последний момент спохватиться, поймать равновесие и вытолкнуть себя из сна. Но, когда двери открываются, Кёнсу оттягивает его назад за воротник, холодными пальцами по шее. Бэкхён смеётся, отстраняется, снова смеётся, когда рука Кёнсу застревает, и они опять прижимаются друг к другу, Кёнсу – обхватив горло Бэкхёна, Бэкхён – вжав локоть в бок Кёнсу. Кёнсу тоже смеётся, отталкивает его от себя вперёд, через двери, в коридор. От движения головная боль усиливается и удерживает Бэкхёна от слишком восторженных чувств, и он благодарен, что прохладные руки и близость не сводят его с ума. Ничего из этого всё равно не кажется настоящим, как и все затуманенные утра после вечеринок, но почти пробуждает его, как должно было сделать ненастоящее падение.

Находиться дома вдвоём с Кёнсу – не так же, как находиться дома вдвоём с Чанёлем. Кёнсу не пытается заполнить пустое пространство громкими звуками и широкими жестами, но он не маленький. Бэкхён таскает его за рукав, проводя маленькую экскурсию по маленьким комнатам, которые составляют его дом, хотя Кёнсу и был здесь раньше. Он всё равно задаёт вопросы – о магнитах на холодильнике, о кактусах на одном подоконнике, о фотографии, прилепленной к потолку, слишком далеко и высоко, чтобы что-то разглядеть.

– Это с нашей первой вечеринки, – объясняет Бэкхён. – Мы полуодеты. Ты хочешь сломать дверь Чанёля?

– Я слишком плохо себя чувствую для причинения материального ущерба.

В комнате Бэкхёна Кёнсу проводит указательным пальцем по стикерам на стенах. Бэкхён думает, что из-за них он, должно быть, кажется сумасшедшим, но Кёнсу ничего не говорит. Он снимает один стикер, тыквенно-оранжевый, и показывает его Бэкхёну, налепив на подушечку пальца.

– Здесь просто написано моё имя, – говорит он немного озадаченно, но всё равно улыбаясь. Бэкхён отлепляет стикер, сощуривается на то, что он там написал толстым чёрным маркером. Он не помнит, как это писал, но рад, что не додумался дорисовать сердечек.

– Чанёль, наверное, написал, – говорит он, – он немного тобой одержим.

Кёнсу забирает стикер и кладёт в карман.

Когда целительное действие хэджангука сходит на нет, и Бэкхёну снова становится слишком плохо, чтобы делать что угодно, он тянет Кёнсу за собой. Он хватает Кёнсу за запястье, забирается на кровать, тянет Кёнсу за рукав, пока он не закатывает глаза и не следует за ним. Они ложатся вместе поверх одеяла, оставляя друг между другом расстояние, но небольшое. Они говорят о себе, о том, чем похожи и чем различаются, о том, что любят и нет. Кёнсу в восемь лет сломал ключицу, когда взбирался по каркасу недостроенного здания, чтобы посмотреть, как оно устроено. Он любит плавать, но терпеть не может песок. Он никогда не учился кататься на велосипеде.

– Я найду тебе велосипед с дополнительными колёсами, – говорит Бэкхён, – и мы сможем покататься в парке.

Бэкхён рассказывает ему о своих родителях, когда разговор подходит к этой теме. Он смотрит в потолок и прорезает руками воздух, как воду, объясняя. Кёнсу не издаёт обычных сочувственных звуков, которые делают большинство людей, он просто придвигается ближе, так, чтобы коснуться своим плечом плеча Бэкхёна.

– Мне жаль, – говорит он.

– Мне тоже, – говорит Бэкхён.

Лежа с ним, Бэкхён меньше, чем обычно, чувствует, что впустую тратит время. Его следующие задания нужно сдавать только через несколько недель, и в них нет ничего невозможного. Его тест был ошибкой, но она его не разрушила. Вокруг тысячи детей с разбитыми коленками, сопливыми носами, мёртвыми родителями и плохими родителями, и Бэкхёново намерение им помочь также никуда не делось. У него есть всё, что нужно, чтобы этого достичь, ему просто, возможно, нужно сменить способ. Выделители вместо стикеров.

– Я не понимаю, почему ты здесь, – говорит он, потому что не может быть всё легко. Он переворачивается на живот, утыкаясь в подушку, так, что она заглушает его слова, и так, чтобы не видеть лица Кёнсу. – Ты практически спасаешь мне жизнь, но ничего за это не получаешь.

– Я бы не сказал, что ничего, – тихо говорит Кёнсу. Бэкхён закапывается глубже в подушку. – Ты принёс мне шоколад, ты смотрел со мной кино вместо того, чтобы задавать вопросы. Мне… комфортно с тобой, а мне мало с кем комфортно.

– Я довольно быстро выбешу тебя.

– Ты бесишь меня сейчас, но это не плохо.

– Почему ты хочешь стать архитектором-проектировщиком? – Бэкхён переворачивается на бок, поднимаясь на локте и глядя на закрывшего глаза Кёнсу. У него тёмные ресницы, и он слегка поджимает губы перед ответом.

– Потому что мне нравится, как из пустого пространства можно что-то создать, но я не так изобретателен, как архитекторы. Почему ты хочешь стать социальным работником?

– Из-за того, что ты сказал, я хочу, чтобы людям было комфортно, – вздыхает Бэкхён и падает на спину. – У меня было пять социальных работников, которые только сделали всё хуже, и только один, который мне помог. Я хочу быть как он, потому что… потому что так недостаточно хорошо.

– Тебе надо познакомиться с родителями Чонина, они учителя, но мама собирает информацию о детях, связанных с местной системой социального обеспечения.

– Тогда я просто уверен, что она будет рада встретиться с неуспевающим студентом.

– Да, будет.

– Хочешь посмотреть кино?

– Нет.

– Хочешь поесть?

– Нет.

– Ты разозлишься, если я усну?

Кёнсу не отвечает, так что Бэкхён снова переворачивается на бок. Кёнсу лежит лицом к нему, прикрыв глаза, слегка хмурясь. Бэкхён хочет убрать волосы с его лица, будто от этого будет лучше видно, о чём он думает. Он этого не делает, он высовывает язык и шевелит им, пока Кёнсу не улыбается.

– Таким и останешься, – говорит он.

– Неважно, я всё равно буду милым, – парирует Бэкхён.

– Если ты заснёшь, я уйду.

– Нет, не уйдёшь.

– Я думал, у тебя нет времени на поцелуи.

– Так вот что тут должно произойти?

Кёнсу сощуривается, будто очень серьёзно размышляет над вопросом, а потом улыбается, сверкнув зубами, и переворачивается на спину. Сердце Бэкхёна колотится, и его кожа такая же чувствительная, как в кафе, будто единственное прикосновение сожжёт её дотла. Он не может перестать улыбаться, уголки его губ поднимаются, будто это единственное знакомое ему выражение, просто нервный вид блаженства. Он сражён, серьёзно, у него никогда и шанса не было против губ Кёнсу, его глаз, его рук. Тогда Кёнсу снимает очки, и видеть их сложенными на прикроватной тумбочке Бэкхёна – это почти слишком. Он вздыхает, падает на спину, достаточно близко к Кёнсу, чтобы их руки соприкасались, от плеча к локтю к запястью.

Первым двигается Кёнсу, берёт Бэкхёна за руку, переплетает их пальцы. Бэкхён закрывает глаза. Он всё ещё улыбается, как дурак, но ему всё равно. Он хочет ущипнуть Кёнсу за щёки, подразнить, что он попался под действие его сомнительных чар, сказать, что сделал ужасную ошибку, запереться в ванной, позвонить Чанёлю, позвонить брату, поцеловать Кёнсу, сбежать. Вместо этого он сосредотачивается на том, как они соприкасаются, их ладони, подушечки пальцев Кёнсу, трогающие костяшки Бэкхёна, мягкость на внутренних сторонах запястий.

– Это не потому, что мне нравится твой характер, – говорит Кёнсу, выводя большим пальцем круги на коже Бэкхёна. – Мне просто нравится твоё лицо.

– Я так и знал, – смеётся Бэкхён, закрывает лицо свободной рукой, потом передумывает, поворачивается и прячет улыбку в плече Кёнсу. Он перебрасывает руку через талию Кёнсу, и тот под ним дрожит, и, может быть, это остатки тошноты после похмелья, но Бэкхён так не думает.

Но это неудобно, потому что их руки зажаты между телами. Бэкхён немножко хочет высвободиться и упасть на Кёнсу, просто чтобы посмотреть, что он сделает, но он также устал, ему тепло, и он никогда в жизни не хочет двигаться. Он решает, что сможет пережить неудобство.

– Я серьёзно говорил про сон, – бормочет он в воротник Кёнсу. Если он передвинется на пару сантиметров выше, то прижмётся губами к его шее.

– Я понял, – негромко, низким голосом отвечает Кёнсу. – Я тоже устал.

– Но нам было бы удобнее, если бы мы разделись.

– Тихо.

– Я серьёзно, ты спишь голым? Я летом сплю голым, потому что слишком…

– Спи, – перебивает Кёнсу. Бэкхён изгибает шею, чтобы видеть лицо Кёнсу. У него закрыты глаза, но он улыбается.

– Поцелуй на ночь? – просит он самым отвратительно милым голосом, на который способен. Кёнсу открывает один глаз, смотрит на Бэкхёна, размышляя. Проходит секунда, потом другая, а потом Кёнсу наклоняется и прижимается губами ко лбу Бэкхёна, всего на миг. Это, может, самую малость дольше, чем пьяный поцелуй у Чондэ, но он намного нежнее, теплее и бесконечно лучше. Кёнсу ложится обратно и закрывает глаза. Его уши порозовели.

– Это было романтично, – дразнит Бэкхён, подползая ближе. – Ты очень милый.

– Это больше никогда не произойдёт.

– Ну ещё разочек?

– Нет, спи.

– Я сейчас не смогу заснуть, моё сердце бьётся слишком быстро, ты мог бы и ещё раз меня поцеловать.

– А хочешь, я вместо этого тебя ударю?

– Давай?

– О боже. – Кёнсу пихает его ладонью в плечо, но без особой силы, и Бэкхён смеётся, падая на свою подушку.

Кёнсу всё равно тянется за ним, садится, чтобы посмотреть на Бэкхёна, улыбающегося среди подушек. Его лицо серьёзно, неподвижно, и у Бэкхёна немного болит горло от всех сдерживаемых цветочных комплиментов и ужасных сексуальных намёков. Какая-то отвратительная часть напевает в его голове _«take it off, take if off»_ , и он не может её заткнуть.

Веки Кёнсу немножко опускаются, ресницы и кожа сливаются вместе в уголках глаз, и он отсутствующе кусает нижнюю губу. Он ничего не говорит, но, похоже, решает что-то, и потом кладёт руки на плечи Бэкхёна, и у Бэкхёна точно останавливается сердце. Кёнсу ничего толком и не делает, просто немножко перекладывает конечности Бэкхёна, а потом ложится, явно удовлетворённый своим комфортом. Он кладёт голову туда, где плечо Бэкхёна переходит в грудь, оборачивает руку Бэкхёна вокруг своих плеч, тихо что-то бормочет, укладываясь. Бэкхён даже не знает, что делать, он давно никого так не держал, но обхватывает плечо Кёнсу чуть сильнее, и Кёнсу вздыхает, так что, наверное, у него нормально получается. Он не знает, как они до этого дошли. Сломанная дверь Кёнсу будто бы была тысячу лет назад, и даже вечеринка кажется сейчас далёкой. Бэкхён должен был учиться. Ему всё равно. По-прежнему идёт дождь. Он закрывает глаза и засыпает.


	10. Глава 10

**Глава 10**

 

Когда Бэкхён просыпается, Кёнсу ещё спит. Он свернулся клубочком лицом к Бэкхёну, вцепившись рукой в его футболку, но больше они никак не соприкасаются. Только костяшки Кёнсу на бедре Бэкхёна. Он вжимается щекой в подушку так, что она точно оставит следы на его коже там, где наволочка смялась. Бэкхён какое-то время лежит рядом, слушая его тихое дыхание, думая, что, может, всё ещё видит сны. Нет, не видит сны, а ведёт себя как извращенец, решает он и неловко сползает с кровати, отцепляя руку Кёнсу от футболки и стараясь его не разбудить.

Его разбудила жажда, поэтому он идёт на кухню, наливает себе стакан воды из холодильника. Его с Чанёлем расписания прикреплены к двери магнитами в форме сердечек. Ему нужно учиться. Это навязчивая мысль, которая редко его оставляет. Он стучит ногтями по стакану. Он как будто опух ото сна. Он проводит языком по зубам и морщится от их жёсткости. Он полощет рот водой и сплёвывает в раковину.

– Отвратительно, – говорит Чанёль у него из-за спины, пугающе тихий в махровых носках.

– Сам ты отвратительный, – бормочет Бэкхён. – Говори потише.

– Почему, у тебя всё ещё похмелье? – Он смеётся. – Бэкхённи! Ты всё ещё умираешь? – Он повышает голос, вставая на носочки, будто он громче всего, когда выше всего. Бэкхён тыкает его в рёбра, и он складывается, смеясь.

– Серьёзно, Кёнсу… он спит.

– О бо…

– Тихо!

– _О боже_ , – шипит-шепчет Чанёль, комически распахивая глаза. Он хватает Бэкхёна в наполовину объятье, наполовину захват, и прыгает вместе с ним по комнате. Бэкхёну тяжело, но его сердце стучит в горле, и он улыбается, пытаясь сдержать смех. Кёнсу спит в его кровати, что за странность. Может, это немножко волшебно.

– Он _спит_ , – говорит он, потому что это правда, и потому что ему нужно остановиться, он снова выдумывает. – Мы оба спали, не подумай ничего странного.

– Это не странно только в том случае, если вы встречаетесь.

– Ну да, мы с тобой спали вместе тысячу раз.

– Да, но у нас никогда не было друг к другу амурных чувств.

– У меня нет амурного ничего.

– Да ты на девяносто девять процентов любвеобилен.

– Мне нужно учиться, – возвращается Бэкхён к своим настройкам по умолчанию, тянет за распустившуюся нитку по краю футболки. Из-за энтузиазма Чанёля кажется, что это всё по-настоящему, а они с Кёнсу даже ещё не поговорили. Его хорошее настроение дрожит и падает.

– И на один процент дурак, – закатывает глаза Чанёль. – Почему в любой момент, когда тебе становится неуютно, ты вспоминаешь, что тебе нужно учиться?

– Заткнись, Чанёль.

– Серьёзно, ты нервничаешь, или злишься, или даже чувствуешь слишком, блять, много радости, и потом думаешь – ой, мне нужно учиться. Я не понимаю, как ты справляешься с этим… этим чувством постоянной вины.

– Никак, – смеётся Бэкхён. – Я вообще с ним никак не разбираюсь, ты же знаешь. Нам нужно… как на работе дела?

– Какого _хера_. – Чанёль прижимает ладонь ко лбу. – На работе нормально, как у Бэкбома дела?

– Я… не знаю. – Бэкхён ставит стакан на стол. Миска из-под фруктов пустая. – Почему ты не купил манго?

– Бэкхённи…

– У нас есть хотя бы ананас?

– Тебе нужно сходить к психологу.

– Я, кажется, ещё уставший, пойду подремлю.

Он проходит мимо вздыхающего Чанёля и уже на полпути к своей комнате, когда дверь открывается, и выходит Кёнсу. Его футболка помята, волосы торчат во все стороны, а на щеке красные линии, как Бэкхён и думал. Всё, что говорил Чанёль, исчезает. Бэкхён улыбается.

– Утро, – бормочет Кёнсу, и его голос низкий, хриплый и идеальный.

– Сейчас уже… почти ужин, – смеётся Бэкхён. Он хочет подойти, взять Кёнсу за руку, поцеловать его тысячу раз. Вместо этого он просто стоит и улыбается как дурак. Кёнсу запускает руку в волосы, и далёкая улыбка приподнимает уголки его губ.

– Тогда добрый вечер, – говорит он.

– Ты можешь с ним поговорить? – зовёт Чанёль из кухни. – Он, честно… просто забери его с собой, как пойдёшь, ладно? Или… или… – Он замолкает, издаёт раздражённый звук и уходит в свою комнату, громко захлопнув за собой дверь.

– Он в порядке? – Кёнсу хмурится. – Ты в порядке?

– А, нет, никогда, – смеётся Бэкхён, – но я справлюсь.

– Что он от тебя хочет?

– Миллион вещей, – пожимает плечами Бэкхён. – Они все невыполнимы.

– Я не думаю, что это так.

– Да, ну, ты меня не знаешь.

– Я хотел бы узнать.

Бэкхён не знает, что сказать, поэтому не говорит ничего. Он тянется через разделяющее их расстояние, хватается за футболку Кёнсу, там, где ткань накрывает плечо, надеясь, что что-нибудь в его движении покажет, что он благодарен. У него хорошо получается болтать, но плохо – говорить что-то. Ему нужно учиться. Ему нужно найти работу. Ему нужно позвонить Бэкбому.

– Я пообещал Чонину, что поужинаю с ним, – говорит тогда Кёнсу, и Бэкхён осознаёт, что его рука всё ещё на плече Кёнсу, кончики пальцев прижимаются к коже, где заканчивается воротник футболки. Он отстраняется.

– Тогда поторопись, – говорит он, улыбаясь. Кёнсу кивает, но не двигается, смотрит на Бэкхёна, будто ждёт, что тот скажет что-то ещё, и Бэкхён не в силах придумать ничего, кроме того, что разочарует Кёнсу. Он качает головой и пересекает комнату.

У входной двери и они останавливаются, тихие, немного неловкие, будто что-то должно случиться перед тем, как Кёнсу уйдёт. Бэкхён очень переживает о том, как он, должно быть, выглядит: сухая кожа, слипшиеся ресницы и то, как он неловко прыгает с ноги на ногу. Он не хочет, чтобы Кёнсу уходил, хочет, чтобы он навсегда остался, хочет взять его за руку и перевернуть её, чтобы изучить её, чтобы увидеть, скажут ли линии на ней, что так это и должно быть. Он и Кёнсу.

Бэкхён открывает дверь, и они оба улыбаются, а Кёнсу всё продолжает пробираться в личное пространство Бэкхёна, не касаясь, но двигаясь, когда он движется, будто они реагируют на перемещения воздуха и пространства. Будто они в одном потоке. Бэкхён снова хватает его футболку, притягивает его ближе, а потом отпускает, опускает руку, смеётся немного беспомощно. Кёнсу улыбается, толкает его ладонью в грудь, и Бэкхён качается назад на пятках.

– Иди уже, – говорит Бэкхён, всё ещё дурацки улыбаясь.

– Я пытаюсь, – говорит Кёнсу, закатывая глаза, а потом превращая лицо во что-то более серьёзное. Но Бэкхён видит за этим улыбку, высовывает язык, и Кёнсу ломается и смеётся. – Приходи ко мне завтра.

– Посмотрим, – дразнит Бэкхён. – У меня могут уже быть планы.

– Отмени их.

– Попроси меня хорошо.

– Бэкхён. – Кёнсу наклоняет голову набок, облизывает губы. Сердце Бэкхёна запинается. – Я был бы рад, если бы ты завтра ко мне пришёл.

– Ладно, – улыбается Бэкхён, прижимает руку ко рту, чтобы остановить звоночки в своей голове, а потом Кёнсу подходит к нему и полностью их заглушает. Он целует его шею, изгиб челюсти, прижимаясь губами к гладкой коже и кладя руки на талию. Это ещё один момент, ещё один кусочек поцелуя, который Бэкхён может добавить к остальным.

– Иди домой, – слабо говорит он, чувствуя, как немного кружится голова.

– До завтра, – говорит Кёнсу и уходит, улыбнувшись и помахав рукой.

Бэкхён закрывает дверь и тяжело прислоняется к ней, прижав одну руку к горлу, где были губы Кёнсу, а другую запустив в волосы, ероша их до состояния мягкого облачка. Кто так делает? Кто целует лоб, потом _шею_ , и уходит? Кёнсу либо намного обходительнее, чем Бэкхён может вынести, либо чувствует себя настолько же нелепо, насколько и Бэкхён. Он бьёт пятками в дверь, поправляет футболку, кусает губы. Он надеется, что это последний вариант, приятно было бы быть не единственным в смятении.

Он идёт обратно на кухню, наливает себе ещё воды. Его всё ещё мучает похмельный сушняк. Он смотрит на дверь Чанёля, желая, чтобы она открылась, но она, конечно, не открывается. На Чанёле наверняка огромные наушники, и он наверняка слишком сильно наклоняется над столом, поворачивая кепку козырьком назад, когда музыка не звучит так, как надо. Бэкхёну стоило тоже выбрать что-нибудь вроде музыки, что-то, что кажется лёгким, если у тебя это хорошо получается, и беззаботным даже в трудные моменты. Он должен был быть профессиональным геймером, хотя он и не очень-то хорош. Он мало в чём хорош. Он хорошо умеет себя жалеть. Он выливает остатки воды в раковину, оставляет стакан на столе, идёт в свою комнату.

На первом курсе, когда Бэкхёну хуже всего, он играет с собой в игру. Он пишет половину своих заданий трезвым и подготовленным, образцовый студент себе же в укор, а другую половину пишет пьяным. Это всё небольшие задания, эссе на страницу, стоящие десяти процентов средней оценки, или тесты с вариантами ответов, которые выдаются на дом и которые стоят столько же, но это не значит, что они не стоят ничего. В оценках никогда нет большой разницы. У пьяного Бэкхёна лучшие идеи и больше уверенности, но трезвый Бэкхён больше согласовывается с материалом курса и использует более развёрнутые предложения и правильные ссылки на источники. Чаще всего. Он не уверен, кто лучше.

Именно это и ещё миллион других вещей подталкивают Чанёля к грани. Он вздыхает, ворчит и ругается, и это нормально, но однажды он взрывается. Чанёль, который никогда не кричит, если не боится, даже когда Бэкхён порвал ногой его барабан, или когда он ругается с сестрой, или когда не получается песня. Он кричит и говорит, что не знает, сможет ли дальше жить с Бэкхёном, и его глаза блестят от слёз, а нос краснеет, и Бэкхёна это так ошарашивает, что он не может ответить. Он не защищается, и злость Чанёля вся выходит. Он извиняется. Он старается сильнее.

Чаще всего кажется, что это было тысячу лет назад – злость Чанёля и его собственный никчёмный год, но, когда он лежит в кровати, а в квартире так тихо, всё это кажется намного ближе обычного. Он чувствует, будто снова подталкивает Чанёля. _Забери его с собой, как пойдёшь, ладно?_ Он тянется к краю кровати, хватает одеяло, закутывается в него – Бэкхён-кимбап. Он лежит так какое-то время, ему слишком жарко, он запутался и не может двигаться, не может нормально бороться с собой. Потом он сдаётся и слезает с кровати. Ему нужно учиться.

Он начинает следующие задания, выбирая темы эссе из списка, собирая литературу, тезисно печатая свои мысли. Даты сдачи кажутся такими далёкими, но он знает, что если не начнёт сейчас, то не начнёт никогда. Он начинает печатать карандашом, неловко его держа и тыкая в клавиатуру концом с резинкой, тратя на одно слово десять секунд. Замерев, как статуя, он слушает, как Чанёль готовит ужин на кухне. На улице темнеет, а потом светлеет от луны.

Через какое-то время его комната кажется странно чужой. Кремовые стены, голубое одеяло, как в комнате для гостей, только с учебниками, мусором и стикерами. Стикеры кажутся особенно нелепыми, неожиданно беспорядочные. Они появились из-за причины, которая уже забылась, бумага, приклеенная к бумаге, приклеенной к стене. Кёнсу забрал один стикер с собой, и Бэкхён сейчас вспоминает, как писал его имя. Он сделал это, потому что не мог остановиться, снова и снова записывая своё имя, и подумал, что, записав чужое имя, сможет перестать. В голове возник Кёнсу, и это помогло, вроде как, но сейчас это кажется безумным. Всё это. Как он учится, как он спит, как он ест. Как он лепит стикеры на стену. Как он разрушает свою жизнь. От отлепляет один стикер от стены.

– Что-то о ранимых детях, – бормочет он, сминает его и бросает в корзину для мусора. В его комнате слишком жарко, она слишком незнакомая, забитая неоном, и он снимает следующий стикер и выбрасывает его, даже не посмотрев. Вскоре он отрывает их горстями, не сминая, но разрывая на кусочки, рассыпая, как конфетти, и в комнате жарко, и кожа горит, и стены голые, и он не может дышать.

Он чуть не падает и тяжело садится за стол, когда колени подгибаются. Он прижимается лбом к холодной столешнице, подцепляет пальцами кусочки дерева, маленькие кнопочки, которые закрывают гвозди, скрепляющие весь стол вместе. Они не пахнут деревом, они пахнут карандашной стружкой, его собственным неприятным дыханием, влажностью там, где его рот ближе всего к поверхности. Он прижимается сильнее, чувствует, как хрящи в носу двигаются, и сосредотачивается на этой странной почти боли, пока дыхание не замедляется, становится менее резким и коротким. Может, Чанёль уже ушёл. Он вскакивает на ноги, выбегает из комнаты, подходит к двери Чанёля, быстро стучится, достаточно сильно, чтобы остались синяки на костяшках.

– Я ведь не… хуже, чем был, да? – спрашивает он, когда открывается дверь. Чанёль выглядит озадаченным, и его волосы торчат, будто он спал. У него, скорее всего, утром работа. Бэкхён снова чувствует себя хуже.

– Ч-что? – запинается Чанёль, зевая и протирая глаза. Ему нужны только плюшевый медвежонок и полосатая ночнушка, чтобы выглядеть как ребёнок-переросток из сказки.

– Хуже, чем был, в смысле, на первом курсе, это… всё это. – Если ему придётся это объяснять, он заплачет. Чанёль моргает, моргает снова, а потом его лицо проясняется, и он хватает Бэкхёна за локоть, утягивает его в объятие. Слишком крепкое, даже когда его руки неповоротливые.

– Дурак, – бормочет он в волосы Бэкхёна. – Ты слишком много думаешь. В прошлом году ты три дня не вылезал из ванны Чондэ, ел один рис, и тебя били… много раз, и это всё нормально, ладно, но это сложно пережить. Мне кажется, у тебя всё ещё похмелье.

– Похмелье, – повторяет Бэкхён.

– Похмелье, – подтверждает Чанёль, отстраняясь, но оставляя руки на плечах Бэкхёна. – Как сегодня, только уже несколько месяцев. И поэтому ты выглядишь так ужасно.

– Ты просто завидуешь, – шмыгает носом Бэкхён, выворачиваясь из его захвата. Он снова чувствует себя глупым, виноватым и уставшим. Он не понимает, почему не может просто делать задания и не терять себя в процессе. Он не знает, как делать их так, будто они ему ничего не стоят. Как будто он не пытается провалиться, только чтобы сказать, что он так и знал.

– Иди спать, – говорит Чанёль. – Утром станет лучше.

– Завтра я пойду к Кёнсу.

– Тогда тебе точно станет лучше, – улыбается Чанёль. – Я рад, что он тебе нравится.

– Я… да, – вздыхает Бэкхён, – да, он мне очень нравится.

– Всегда пожалуйста. В будущем я постараюсь сломать побольше дверей.

– Спокойной ночи, Чанёль.

– Не буди меня опять.

В своей комнате Бэкхён снова закутывается в одеяло. Он чувствует себя лучше. Дураком, но лучше. Стены в его комнате голые, его сердце спокойно, дыхание всё ещё немного затруднено, но это потому, что он закутался слишком туго. На тумбочке вибрирует телефон, и Бэкхён закрывает глаза, подтягивает одеяло чуть выше, закрывая уши. Он так засыпает и просыпается через час, вспотевший и стеснённый. Он выбирается из одеяла, щупает рукой в поисках телефона, щурится на слишком яркий в темноте экран.

**(01:12) Прости, если я вёл себя странно**

**(01:13) Мне следовало поцеловать тебя нормально**

**(01:18) Я поцелую**

**(01:18) Завтра поцелую**

**(01:19) Если ты хочешь, конечно**

(02:24) я буду ожидать великих событий

**(02:25) Пожалуйста, не надо**

(02:25) до кёнсу: бог поцелуев

**(02:26) Не приходи**

(02:26) геосу: бог поцелуев

**(02:27) Клубничный Мальчик: Не впускать**

(02:27) я попрошу чанёля опять выбить тебе дверь

**(02:28) Как в старые добрые**

(02:28) иди спать

(02:28) увидь меня во сне~~~

**(02:30) Увижу**


	11. Глава 11

**Глава 11**

 

Бэкхён просыпается слишком рано. Он проспал чуть больше трёх часов, и это даже не половина нормы. Он высовывает ногу из-под одеяла, ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, крепко зажмуривается. Но, не успев уснуть, он вспоминает, что пойдёт к Кёнсу, и они, возможно, поцелуются. Тогда он просыпается полностью, улыбается в подушку, и бесполезно надеяться, что он может поспать ещё пару часов. Он хотел бы не ждать поцелуев так же восторженно, как ребёнок ждёт рождественского утра, но он не может ничего поделать. Он хотел бы быть круче, как плохой парень – главный герой в дораме, а не как добрый, весёлый, безнадёжный лучший друг, но он не может ничего поделать.

– Дурак, – бормочет он в подушку. – Я милый обожаемый зрителями второстепенный герой с половиной экранного времени, очевидно же.

Он встаёт и открывает шторы. На улице всё тёмно-серое, остатки ночи ещё не ушли. В самых тёмных местах видны звёзды или, может, спутники. Он поворачивается к комнате. Её стены странно пустые без стикеров, хотя Бэкхён по ним не скучает. Он скучает по плакатам с айдолами, по полке с альбомами, по пробковой доске с открытками – он всё раздал в особенно неистовом приступе вины. Когда Чанёль будет писать песни для SM, то Бэкхён начнёт снова, решает он. Когда он окончит университет, отслужит в армии и сможет доверять себе с отвлекающими вещами.

Одеваться тяжело. Он не может перестать думать, что, возможно, Кёнсу захочет его _раз_ деть, и что произойдёт тогда? Что, если у него не милые трусы? Что, если они _слишком_ милые? Что, если Кёнсу даже не попытается его раздеть? Сейчас даже шести нет, слишком рано думать о сексе, не сексе, возможности секса. Они даже не поцеловались ещё. Почти яростно он выбирает свои самые милые трусы с Хелло Китти, которые ему подарил Чанёль, конечно. Если Кёнсу не примет его в самом худшем его обличии… что ж.

Чанёль ещё спит. Его рабочий день начинается рано, но не настолько рано, чтобы вставать до шести, потому что он разумный человек время от времени. Бэкхён не может успокоить своё сердцебиение. Он выпивает стакан воды и смотрит на рисоварку. Промыть рис и положить его в рисоварку будут самыми близкими к готовке действиями, которые он совершал в последнее время. Он жуёт губу и решает не готовить, достаёт с полки коробку хлопьев. Они сладкие, и это просто смешно, он купил их, потому что они были безумно дорогими, и потому что это разозлило Чанёля. У них есть только банановое молоко, и он думает, что всё это может его и убить, поэтому ест хлопья горстями всухомятку. Наверняка же в хлопьях есть витамины, какие-нибудь злаки или что? Он смотрит на дверь Чанёля, желая, чтобы она открылась, и он бы доказал, что всё-таки питается, пусть и ужасной едой, но сейчас всё ещё слишком рано.

(06:01) видишь как рано я из-за тебя встаю???

(06:03) я стал другим человеком

Он проводит утро бесцельно. Об учёбе даже не стоит вопроса, он берёт ручку и тут же ломает кнопку, щёлкая слишком быстро вместо того, чтобы что-то написать. Кто вообще пользуется ручками? Кёнсу, он кладёт их в карман. Фиолетовая тетрадка Бэкхёна не заполнена даже на четверть. Он съедает ещё хлопьев. Он пытается приготовить кофе, хотя и не любит его, но кофе Чанёля не растворимый и, соответственно, не растворяется в кипящей воде, как должен был сделать, по мнению Бэкхёна. На зубы попадаются крупицы при первом же глотке, и он выливает остатки в раковину.

В конце концов просыпается Чанёль, и они бродят вместе: Чанёль собирается на работу, а Бэкхён пытается остановить его сборы на работу.

– Поиграй со мной, – дуется он, – поиграй со мной в игры.

– Ты спал ночью? Почему в раковине кофейная гуща?

– Твой кофе неправильный. – Бэкхён падает на диван, задирает ноги вверх. – Я проснулся по ошибке.

Чанёль недоверчиво мычит и идёт готовить себе завтрак.

Бэкхён не уверен, когда должен пойти к Кёнсу, но не думает, что утром. Воскресенья созданы для того, чтобы спать до середины дня или позже, а потом бродить в носках и есть всё, что осталось дома, потому что выйти невозможно. Он это бы и делал, если бы не был таким нелепым. Кёнсу не нелепый. Бэкхён надеется, что он спит.

Чанёль выходит в девятом часу, и Бэкхён съедает оставшийся рис, который он приготовил, как он, очевидно, и должен. Он переодевается, а потом переодевается снова, меняя футболки, джинсы с дырками на джинсы без дырок. Он учится, вроде как, насколько пролистывание учебника может называться учёбой. Он слушает музыку, которую пропустил, изо всех сил пытается не чувствовать вины, когда находит песню, которая ему нравится, и проигрывает клип десять раз подряд. Он вне времени, застрял в пространстве, которое не должно ему принадлежать, потому что он не должен вообще ещё проснуться. Это неважно. Он включает песню заново.

**(09:44) Я не хочу другого человека**

**(09:44) Ложись спать и останься как есть**

**(09:45) Потом просыпайся и иди ко мне**

(09:45) я пропущу первую часть

(09:45) скоро увидимся~

Он всё равно ждёт немного, потому что ещё рано, но он никогда не был терпеливым, и он будто вот-вот разлетится, если подождёт подольше. Он берёт шоколад, потому что всегда брал шоколад к Кёнсу. Он берёт рюкзак, учебники, ноутбук. Ему правда нужно учиться. Он все выходные потратил на парня.

В лифте он поправляет волосы, щурясь на своё отражение в тусклых зеркальных стенах. Может, он достаточно милый. Он сдувает чёлку с лица, улыбается, показывая все зубы, высовывает язык. Дверь открывает Чонин и улыбается так хитро, что Бэкхён прячет лицо в руках. Тогда Чонин смеётся и касается Бэкхёнова плеча.

– Я надену наушники, – коварно говорит он.

– Отвратительно, – морщится Бэкхён, проходит мимо и игнорирует тихий смешок.

Дверь Кёнсу закрыта, и на миг Бэкхён замирает, не зная, что делать. Всё должно было быть более драматично, Бэкхён бы ворвался в открытую дверь, обхватил бы Кёнсу руками и… Но дверь закрыта.

– Просто постучись, – говорит Чонин позади, и ему слишком весело, чем он имеет на то право.

– Не говори мне, что делать, – огрызается Бэкхён.

Но он, конечно, стучит, и слышится негромкий уверенный голос Кёнсу, Бэкхён открывает дверь, и, может быть, всё именно настолько драматично, насколько нужно. Он запинается в спешке пересечь комнату, застревает, закрывая дверь, или запинается о шнурки, или об ковер, или об своё сердце, барабанящее в груди. Кёнсу ловит его, кладя руку на плечо, и он не падает, но и не замедляется. Он обхватывает руками шею Кёнсу, и Кёнсу смеётся, кладёт руки на талию Бэкхёна, позволяет ему спрятать лицо в его шее. Бэкхён слышит только собственное сердце, его губы прижимаются к коже Кёнсу, пальцы Кёнсу впиваются в его бёдра, когда он перемещает их на поясницу Бэкхёна, под рюкзаком, прижимая крепче.

– Я боюсь отпускать, – по-дурацки бормочет Бэкхён, зажмурившись.

– Почему? – Голос Кёнсу движется сквозь него, как рябь, как прибой, медленный и низкий.

– У меня нет времени на поцелуи, – шепчет он. Руки Кёнсу прижимаются ещё крепче, успокаивающий вес, как когда ты прячешься под подушкой, напуганный – безопасность твоей кровати, дома, в твоей комнате, всегда твоя.

– Мы можем притвориться, что оно остановилось, – говорит Кёнсу, – в смысле, время. Если хочешь, мы можем сделать вид, что здесь час – это минута.

Бэкхён смеётся:

– Это… это мило, но я просто дурак. Я… ещё секундочку, и я буду в порядке. Спасибо.

Кёнсу не отвечает, и Бэкхён вздыхает, чуть расслабляя плечи, поудобнее подстраиваясь к телу Кёнсу, обхватив его спину под шеей, грудь к груди. Короткие волоски на его затылке щекочут Бэкхёну нос. Он дурак. Всё _хорошо_.

Бэкхён отстраняется, смотрит на Кёнсу, встречается с ним взглядом впервые с тех пор, как пришёл. Он выглядит настороженно серьёзным, будто ждёт, что Бэкхён подаст ему какой-то сигнал о том, чего хочет или что ему можно сделать. Прежде, чем всё успевает до него дойти, Бэкхён его целует. Кладёт руку ему на шею, накрывая как можно больше кожи, а потом наклоняется и целует. Это очень мягко: губы Кёнсу, прижимающиеся к его, дрожащие ресницы, сталкивающиеся носы, – целомудренно, нежно и кружит голову. Бэкхён отстраняется, но руки Кёнсу запутались в его воротнике, и он притягивает его обратно. Этот поцелуй больше, открытый и по-прежнему неловкий, но также в каком-то роде совершенный. Они целуются, целуются снова, каждый раз находя новые способы стать ближе друг к другу. Руки Кёнсу проскальзывают под футболку Бэкхёна, пробегаются по поясу джинсов. Бэкхён шагает ближе, чуть не опрокидывает их обоих, запускает руки в волосы Кёнсу, проводит зубами по нижней губе Кёнсу, встаёт на носочки, чтобы стать выше, улыбается в губы Кёнсу, когда тот за футболку тянет его обратно.

– Рюкзак меня бесит, – бормочет Кёнсу чуть позже, отстраняясь, чтобы вдохнуть. Он чуть отходит, чтобы потянуть за лямки.

– Он удобный, – смеётся Бэкхён. – Я сюда вообще-то заниматься пришёл, знаешь ли.

– В самом деле? – Кёнсу спускается руками по лямкам. Он отталкивает Бэкхёна, притягивает его, опускает руки. – Тогда мы должны заниматься.

– Я буду учиться, если ты поцелуешь меня ещё три раза.

– Два.

– Ещё четыре раза.

– Два.

– _Ладно_.

Кёнсу целует его два раза, и Бэкхён оба раза смеётся, а улыбка Кёнсу лучше и слаще, чем клубничное молоко. Может быть. Почти.

Они вместе сидят за столом, потому что запасной стул Чонина остался здесь с тех пор, как Бэкхён пришёл впервые. Бэкхён подпрыгивает на стуле, дёргает коленями, потому что это немножко помогает удержаться, чтобы не наклониться вбок, схватить шею Кёнсу и уронить его со стула на пол.

– Хватит ёрзать, – тихо приказывает Кёнсу, и Бэкхёну удаётся продержаться где-то минуту, сидя на руках, потом открывая ноутбук, но в конце концов он сдаётся, шагает пальцами по ляжкам, но Кёнсу, кажется, не сильно возражает. Он улыбается. Бэкхён смеётся.

Они чередуют учёбу и поцелуи. Сейчас, когда они поцеловались, останавливаться кажется глупо, и несколько раз он отодвигает ноутбук, чтобы положить голову на плечо Кёнсу, поднять его руку, поцеловать тыльную сторону, потыкать его плечо, пока он не повернётся и не поцелует его, быстро и резко, будто он делает это в последний раз, хотя он и не последний.

Они чередуют учёбу, поцелуи и разговоры. Кёнсу встаёт из-за стола и ложится на кровать. Бэкхён присоединяется к нему, и они разговаривают, как у него в квартире, обо всём и ни о чём. Бэкхён уверен, что у него никогда не кончатся идеи для того, что сказать Кёнсу – весёлые вещи, или грустные, или скучные.

– У меня трусы с Хелло Китти.

– Соблазнительно, – бормочет Кёнсу, и его уши краснеют. Он толкает Бэкхёна в подушки, целует его лицо, пока он не начинает смеяться и уворачиваться.

– Я не то, чтобы несчастен, я просто… слишком многого хочу, – говорит Бэкхён чуть позже, когда атмосфера успокаивается. Он вытягивает руки над собой и сжимает в пальцах пылинки.

– Хотеть помогать людям – это не слишком много, – говорит Кёнсу. – Хотеть друзей и… и парня, хотя ты и учишься, не означает хотеть слишком многого.

– _Парня_ , – повторяет Бэкхён, дразня. – Не уверен, что знаю, что это значит.

– Я об этом читал однажды.

– Миф?

– Наверняка не существует, – соглашается Кёнсу и сокращает расстояние между ними, чтобы поцеловать нос Бэкхёна, его щёку, а потом снова губы.

Днём они выходят из дома поесть нэнмён, потому что сейчас влажно, а Кёнсу решает, что хочет лапшу. На улице всё по-другому, потому что всё должно быть по-другому, и Бэкхён прячет руки в карманы, чтобы не было соблазна переплести их пальцы. Это всё равно приятно. Это всё равно в каком-то роде уютно – идти по улице с тем, кого он пару минут назад целовал. Он скучал по этому. Без людей он ни на что не годится.

В ресторане он пинает ногу Кёнсу под столом. Кёнсу хмурится и бьёт его по руке ложкой. Бэкхён задирает край его джинсов носком кроссовка, и Кёнсу снова его бьёт. Они едят, разговаривают, возвращаются к Кёнсу, чтобы полежать на кровати и ещё немножко поцеловаться. А потом Кёнсу что-то вспоминает, и его глаза расширяются, улыбка становится ярче, и всё рушится.

– Мама Чонина – директор в старшей школе, – говорит он то, что Бэкхён знает, то, что внезапно заставляет его напрячься, замереть. Он садится, выпутывается из рук Кёнсу. – И они… они хотят кое-что попробовать, нанять кого-нибудь, кто изучает социальную работу, и у кого такой же опыт, как у тебя, чтобы помочь школьному психологу. Это будет большей частью наблюдение, и тебе придётся пройти через процесс подачи документов, но, если тебя возьмут, тебе будут платить, и ты можешь писать по два реферата в семестр вместо четырёх, и я думаю…

– Хватит, – тихо говорит Бэкхён. Его голос дрожит, руки дрожат, внутренности дрожат. Он будто наполнен доверху льдом – отчаянное чувство, так отличающееся от того, как шёл сегодняшний день, что в это сложно поверить.

– Я просто думаю…

– Ты не вправе ничего обо мне думать. – Он вспоминает, как Кёнсу выдыхал в его губы, вспоминает его руки на своих локтях, его ладони, гладящие мягкую шерсть его свитера, его ладони, глядящие мягкую кожу на его талии.

– Бэкхён, я… – Кёнсу касается руки Бэкхёна, и он резко встаёт.

– Я… Мне пора, – говорит он, и слова выходят из его рта, как дым, как электричество. Его кожа болит, его глаза горят. Он отворачивается от Кёнсу, а потом поворачивается к нему, неожиданно разозлившись, или нет, он не знает, неожиданно _что-то_ почувствовав. Что-то горячее и удушающее. – Ты не должен этого делать, – говорит он, – ты не должен просто появиться и чинить мою жизнь, будто… будто я не могу сделать это сам. Я не ребёнок.

– Я знаю. – Кёнсу звучит оглушённо, отчаянно, но Бэкхёну всё равно.

– Я никогда не говорил тебе этого делать, я никогда не говорил, что ты можешь где-то использовать моё имя, чтобы… чтобы… Я не просил тебя этого делать. Ты не можешь… Просто оставь меня в покое, ладно? Да, ты должен оставить меня в покое.

Он снова разворачивается, берёт рюкзак, слышит, что Кёнсу зовёт его, но не обращает внимания, уходит. Он спускается по лестнице вместо лифта, по три ступеньки за раз, врезаясь в углы, пытаясь заполнить голову шумом, чтобы не думать о том, что только что произошло.

Это вроде работает. Он выходит на улицу и не чувствует злобы или печали, в нём просто тихо, просто напряжённо и странно. Он задерживает дыхание, пока не слышит сердцебиение, громкое и отдающееся эхом, а потом начинает идти. Уже сумерки, понимает он, тени от зданий тянутся по тротуару и по дороге. Он долго не был дома. Он не хочет туда. Он не знает, куда хочет. Он хотел бы себе велосипед. Он вспоминает, что Кёнсу не умеет кататься на велосипеде, спотыкается и чуть не падает. После этого он замедляется и просто идёт. Телефон в кармане вибрирует, и Бэкхён выключает его, не глядя на то, что Кёнсу мог ему сказать. Это неважно.

Он оказывается в кино, останавливаясь напротив расписания сеансов, светящегося неоновым светом. Всё пахнет попкорном, и он вспоминает, как смотрел ужастик с Кёнсу и встаёт в очередь, чтобы вытряхнуть это из головы. Он покупает билет на какой-нибудь фильм, который показывают следующим, неважно, какой, что-нибудь с зомби. Девушка перед кассой странно смотрит на него, но делает, как он попросил, печатая билет и улыбаясь.

Сидя в тёмном кинотеатре, он вспоминает, что ненавидит ходить в кино один. Его первые приёмные родители отправляли его в кино, когда не знали, что с ним делать. Бэкбом всегда занимался в библиотеке, а с Бэкхёном было посложнее, чем с его братом – цена билета в кино за пару часов тишины. Он вертит телефон в руке, чуть не включает его, когда начинается реклама. Он кладёт его обратно в карман, глядит на экран так пристально, что слезятся глаза.

Он смотрит три фильма, один за другим, и они сливаются воедино, поток цветов. Зомби, романтика, дети с мечами. Это неважно. Когда заканчивается последний фильм, он снова идёт гулять. Он включает телефон. Он звонит Бэкбому, игнорируя пропущенные звонки и сообщения от Кёнсу, Чанёля и Чондэ, но брат не берёт трубку. Бэкхён, должно быть, будет ужасным социальным работником, он даже сам нормально существовать не может, большую часть времени он просто создаёт проблемы другим людям. Он не понимает, что с ним происходит, как всё так быстро портится.

В конце концов дорога заканчивается, и он приходит домой. Чанёль прыгает на него, когда он открывает дверь, и Чондэ тоже здесь, с напряжённым лицом, с обеспокоенно поджатыми губами. Бэкхён ничего не хочет сильнее, чем просто закрыть на них глаза, но не может.

 – Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Чанёль, хватая его за плечи, пытаясь заглянуть под выражение на лице Бэкхёна. Интересно, что это за выражение, как он выглядит, плохо ли. Он облизывает губы, выворачивается из хватки Чанёля.

– Я в норме, – говорит Бэкхён. Он идёт на кухню, наливает стакан воды. Чанёль идёт за ним, а Чондэ ложится на диван и закрывает глаза.

– Что вообще случилось? – спрашивает Чанёль, когда они оба прислоняются к столу. – Кёнсу мне не говорит. Тебе нужно ему позвонить, кстати, он выбил мой номер из Чонина. Он жуткий, Бэк.

– Нет, не жуткий, – бормочет Бэкхён, – и ничего не случилось. Я просто… он рассказал мне об одной работе, и я… Мне нужно учиться, глупо отвлекаться на… то есть, на него.

– О работе? Что за работа?

– Для… для людей, занимающихся… помогать школьному психологу.

– Звучит замечательно.

– Это означает меньше уроков.

– Звучит _замечательно_ , – повторяет Чанёль, хмурясь.

– Я не просил его о помощи.

– Ты и не должен был, ты…

– Это не его дело.

– Ты ему нравишься.

– Это неважно.

– Просить о помощи не значит сдаваться, – тихо говорит Чондэ, садясь, чтобы посмотреть на них через спинку дивана, – всем нужна помощь.

– Я ни о чём _не просил_ , – огрызается Бэкхён, снова близко к злости. Он награждён молчанием.

– Ты ел? – спрашивает Чанёль, всегда умеющий разрушить тишину.

– Я не… Я не знаю. – Он не помнит, брал ли в кино попкорн или что-то ещё. Весь день кажется ненастоящим, глупым и перепутанным. Чанёль тянет его к обеденному столу, усаживает. Чондэ заходит на кухню, засыпает чайные листья в чайник, хотя для трёх человек и нет места. Чанёль достаёт Бэкхёну мороженое из морозилки и начинает вытаскивать из холодильника контейнеры. Бэкхён будто движется сквозь песок. Он медленно ест мороженое, думая о холоде, о своих губах, о том, как Кёнсу его целовал. Потом Чондэ даёт ему чай, и он думает об этом: о тепле, о том, как Кёнсу его целовал. Что-то должно поменяться.

– После этого семестра я собираюсь… Я собираюсь остановиться… на время. – Как только он это говорит, он понимает, что это правда. Ещё одно затянувшееся молчание. Бэкхён глотает чай так быстро, что тот ошпаривает его горло.

– Блять, _ура_ , – говорит Чондэ так громко, что Бэкхён подпрыгивает и расплёскивает чай по руке. Он слизывает его. Чанёль обнимает его, неловко наклоняясь, чтобы прижаться щекой к щеке Бэкхёна.

– Я так рад, – бормочет он. – Ты однажды станешь очень хорошим социальным работником, но я так пиздецки счастлив, что ты хочешь остановиться.

Бэкхён прижимает рукав к лицу, понимая, что немножко плачет, а потом понимая, что не может перестать. Чанёль тыкает его в щёку, похлопывает его по руке, возвращается к плите. Бэкхён плачет в сгиб локтя – дурацкие, уродливые слёзы, от которых так хорошо, что он не хочет останавливаться. Чондэ приносит платочки, треплет его волосы, утаскивает мороженое, которое он оставил таять на столе. Он пьёт ещё чая, он всхлипывает, давится и всхлипывает ещё. Чанёль приносит еду, жареный рис с кимчи, какой он сделал и в самый первый день, когда Кёнсу ему написал. Он перестаёт плакать, и они вместе едят, и это славно, как и всегда. Он чувствует себя глупым. Глупым и юным. Но, кажется, сейчас он ближе к тому, чтобы это принять.

После еды он идёт в душ, хотя уже так поздно. Он моет волосы три раза, чистит зубы два раза, переодевается в чистые футболку и трусы, чтобы лечь спать. Не с Хелло Китти, просто обычные чёрные, как и большая часть его трусов. Он забирается в кровать и включает телефон. Он не обращает внимания на поток активности, пишет Бэкбому быстрое успокаивающее сообщение с большим количеством смайликов, чем его брат одобрит. Он открывает сообщения Кёнсу.

**(18:05) Вернись**

**(18:07) Серьёзно, вернись**

**(18:10) Бэкхён**

**(18:15) Пожалуйста**

**(18:20) Прости меня, я не думал**

**(18:40) Пожалуйста, позвони мне**

**(18:40) Пожалуйста, не исчезай**

**(19:25) Я тебя только нашёл**

**(21:15) Чанёль говорит, что ты не дома?**

**[21:20 Пропущенный вызов от геосу]**

**[21:27 Пропущенный вызов от геосу]**

**(21:46) Бэкхён, пожалуйста, позвони кому-нибудь**

**[22:13 Пропущенный вызов от геосу]**

**(22:23) Я надеюсь, ты в порядке, скажи мне, если я могу помочь**

**(22:23) Я не буду спать, если ты захочешь поговорить**

(02:54) я в порядке позвоню завтра

Он выключает телефон до того, как Кёнсу успеет ответить. Он какое-то время лежит в кровати без сна. Он странно чувствует себя, придя к такому решению. Он думает, будет ли работа в школе мамы Чонина доступна через год. Это неважно. Он знает, что не смог бы сделать это сейчас, как он есть, если бы даже писал меньше рефератов. Ему придётся позвонить родителям. Ему, возможно, придётся переехать домой. Это будет… тяжело. Чанёль, однако, не будет против, он сможет жить с Чондэ, он будет этому рад. Бэкхён сворачивается, обнимая одну из подушек. Он в ужасе, конечно, но это другой ужас в сравнении с тем, к которому он привык, почти что ужас, над которым у него есть контроль. Если он сдаст всё в этом семестре, он сможет всё отложить на какое-то время. Это не кажется невозможным. Его задания сейчас – пассивные создания, просто ждут, пока он их напишет, не чудовища, не страшные. Он хотел бы, чтобы Кёнсу был с ним, тёплый, мягкий и уютный. Но он не думает, что разрушил это, Кёнсу всё ещё будет ждать утром, и он не знает, что сделал, чтобы это заслужить, но знает, что это правда. Утром у него занятие. Он не выспится, но пойдёт, конечно, потому что должен. Стены его комнаты голые, но это не значит, что он сдался. Он взбивает подушку, укладывается и засыпает.


	12. Глава 12

**Глава 12**

 

Бэкхёну всегда было легко объяснить свои достижения. Ему тринадцать, он получает A за задание по обществознанию, но это потому, что его брат гений и помогает ему с домашкой. В пятнадцать ему разрешают сдать экзамены позже, но это потому, что его родители погибли, и никто не знает, как с ним обращаться. Ему восемнадцать, он попадает в хороший университет на частичную стипендию, но это потому, что его социальный работник знает, какие графы отмечать. Это его беспокоит, но он не может объяснить, почему; зуд под кожей, напоминающий ему, что он ни на что не способен сам. Он глупый, ленивый, подделка. Он ни на что не годится без людей.

– Никто не годится, – сказал однажды Чанёль, когда Бэкхён рассказал ему это, напившись персиковой соджу, – всем нужны люди.

– Это не то же самое, – заныл Бэкхён, вытряхивая последние капли из бутылки на язык. – Я особенно жалкий сам.

– Ты особенно какой-то.

Он думает, что именно из-за этого у него всё так плохо выходит. Ему только двадцать, а он кое-как выживает. Это потому, что он отвергает помощь друзей. Это доказательство, что он с самого начала был прав, он ни на что не способен один, он просто похоронит себя или провалится.

Почему-то ему хорошо спится после трёх фильмов и срыва. Это, должно быть, как-то связано с восьмичасовой, едва удерживаемой под контролем панической атакой. Он израсходовал энергии на год вперёд. Он просыпается по будильнику и какое-то время лежит в постели, пытаясь понять, чувствует ли себя теперь как-то иначе. Теперь, когда он поцеловал Кёнсу и принял решение насчёт своего будущего. Его конечности остались прежними: иголочки под самой кожей, холодные пальцы и тёплые ладони. В его голове по-другому: чисто, как воздух утром, перед рассветом. Может, всё в самом деле так легко. Поцелуй парня и возьми перерыв от занятий. Может, он перестанет чувствовать, что у него ничего не получается, если он просто _перестанет_.

В понедельник занятия начинаются поздно, так что количество его сна было близко к достаточному. Чондэ и Чанёль на кухне смотрят на него так, будто он восстал из мёртвых или будто он вчера слишком напился и сделал что-то ужасное или постыдное. Странная смесь опаски, беспокойства и веселья. Но Бэкхён знает, что это большей частью любовь.

– Перестаньте, – говорит он, – никто не умер.

– Но ты плакал, – отмечает Чанёль, – чего давно не происходило.

– Просто потому, что это наконец-то не ты ревел, – закатывает глаза Бэкхён и садится с ними, забирает миску с тем, что ел Чанёль.

– Ты и правда много ревёшь, – говорит Чондэ и добавляет: – малыш, – будто спохватившись. Его улыбка коварна.

– Да, потому что я постоянно с тобой, – ворчит Чанёль и тянется через стол, чтобы забрать свою миску, потом передумывает и всё-таки оставляет её Бэкхёну. Улыбка Чондэ стала нежной. Бэкхён думает о Кёнсу.

В комнате, после еды, Бэкхён включает телефон. Он отлепляет защитную плёнку с одной стороны, где она торчит, потом прижимает её обратно. Появляется пузырёк, будто приближающийся прибой, участок чуть более светлого серого. Он садится на кровать, отползая назад, пока не прислоняется спиной к стене. Его постель уже холодная, и он запускает руки под простыню. У него сообщение. Он выпрямляется.

**(07:13) Позвони мне, когда станет лучше**

**(07:15) Если хочешь**

Он тут же нажимает на кнопку вызова, потом вешает трубку, потом звонит снова. Он закрывает глаза, пока номер набирается.

– Прости меня, – говорит Кёнсу вместо приветствия, и Бэкхён немного хочет тут же закончить звонок. Он вдыхает, кусает губы.

– Нет, – говорит он, – ты был очень милый, не надо этого говорить.

– Но мне следовало спросить тебя.

– Не о чем было спрашивать, ты просто рассказал мне о работе. Прости, что заставил тебя беспокоиться, что был… таким.

– Мы можем сегодня увидеться? – Из-за вопроса у Бэкхёна сбивается дыхание. Он ковыряет простыню, поджимает ноги под себя, щипает тонкую кожу на лодыжке, немного её растягивая, а потом разглаживая. Он хочет пойти к Кёнсу сейчас, пропустить занятие, пропустить всё. Они могут вместе сбежать в Пусан, пойти на пляж.

– После занятий, – говорит он перед тем, как успеет пообещать что-нибудь глупое.

– Ты пойдёшь?

– Придётся.

– Приходи потом ко мне, можешь поспать.

– Спасибо. – Повисает пауза, и Бэкхён думает, что ещё не хочет класть трубку, хочет сказать что-то большое и яркое, потому что он этого не чувствует, но из-за Кёнсу он будто бы может. – Кёнсу, – говорит он, – ты… ты… Ты мне очень нравишься.

Его язык как будто опух, и слова выходят неловко и искажённо, и он ребёнок, маленький, крошечный ребёнок, но ему всё равно. Его щёки горят, но ему всё равно.

– Ты мне тоже очень нравишься, – говорит Кёнсу, и в его голосе слышен смех.

– Я очень рад, что Чанёль сломал твою дверь.

– Я тоже.

Занятия проходят неожиданно хорошо. Бэкхён чувствует, что вокруг него есть пространство, он может дышать, и он может говорить то, что хочет, и не задыхаться. Он спорит с одним преподавателем, и это тот спор, после которого они оба улыбаются, будто вынесли что-то важное. Бэкхён насчёт этого не уверен, но это приятно. По крайней мере, он не уходит со стиснутыми зубами и горящими глазами.

На обед он покупает кимбап и клубничное молоко, такую же упаковку с клубничной девочкой, которую покупал до этого. Без людей он ни на что не годится, но есть одному кажется нормально. Он чувствует себя так же, как и в тот день после поездки на пляж – иссушено и устало, но также тепло. Он должен взять рожок мороженого. Вместо этого он садится на солнышке перед библиотекой, фотографируется с розовой упаковкой и отправляет фотографию Кёнсу.

**(13:27) Клубничный мальчик и клубничная девочка**

**(13:27) Ты милый**

(13:28) теперь твоя очередь

Возникает пауза, но потом он всё-таки получает сообщение: Кёнсу с застенчивой полуулыбкой, какая бывает у людей, не привыкших делать селфи, и серьёзные глаза за очками. У него, похоже, лекция – позади него ряды столов, и Бэкхён от этого смеётся. Он, наверное, оказывает плохое влияние. Он сменяет фото контакта Кёнсу на селфи, и это каким-то образом удовлетворяет – будто доказательство, что Кёнсу в самом деле существует. Он не какая-нибудь паническая галлюцинация, но настоящий человек, которого он по-настоящему целовал. Тот, с кем он снова увидится.

(13:34) не отвлекайся от занятия

(13:34) это я должен быть преступником а не ты

(13:35) ты очень

(13:35) ты выглядишь очень хорошо

(13:35) всё не отвлекайся

**(13:36) Ты отвлекаешь**

(13:36) ты легко отвлекаешься

**(13:36) Всё, я сосредоточен**

**(13:36) Увидимся**

**(13:37)** **♡**

Занятия после обеда тяжелее. Бэкхён хочет увидеть Кёнсу. Он хочет поговорить с каждым лектором, подробно объяснить, что происходит, что ему придётся на какое-то время уйти, но всё в порядке, ему просто тяжело сейчас следить за собой, он вернётся. Но он, конечно, сначала сдаст все работы. Он будет стараться лучше. Он всё ещё хочет быть социальным работником. Вместо этого он преимущественно молчит, сосредоточенно избегая смотреть на лектора, чей тест не написал, и прикусывая язык, когда худший студент на потоке открывает рот. Это странно: обычно легче думать, что то, какой он есть – это нормально, когда он выходит из комнаты, и ярко светит солнце; но после обеда, когда он так скоро уйдёт, что чувствует это, каждая минута тянется тысячу лет.

С последнего занятия он уходит первым, вскакивая до того, как закончил говорить лектор, прорываясь через двойные двери на дневной свет. Он, конечно же, сначала купит шоколад, потому что тогда Кёнсу улыбнётся. По дороге он напевает себе под нос что-то нежное и барабанит руками по ляжкам. Кёнсу ждёт его, что за удивительная вещь.

В лифте в доме Кёнсу Бэкхён хмурится на своё отражение. Он думает, что выглядит иначе, чем вчера, но, может быть, это из-за того, что он чувствует себя иначе. У него странная причёска. Он хлопает себя по щекам и хмурится – его руки _гигантские_. Они всегда были гигантскими? Ему нужно учиться. Нет. Он кладёт руки в карманы и выдыхает, только сейчас заметив, что задерживал дыхание. Ему не нужно ничего делать.

Когда Бэкхён стучится, Кёнсу открывает дверь в трениках и в толстовке, затягивает Бэкхёна внутрь за руку. Бэкхён смеётся и разрешает ему, переплетает их пальцы крепче. В комнате Кёнсу они останавливаются, Кёнсу поворачивается к нему и выглядит настолько обеспокоенным, что Бэкхён пытается улыбнуться шире, тянет за шнурок на толстовке.

‒ У тебя хорошо прошёл день? – спрашивает он, не придумав ничего другого, слишком захваченный теплом, поднимающимся в груди, в горле. Кёнсу улыбается, и это так успокаивает Бэкхёна, что становится даже больно. Кёнсу улыбается, и Бэкхён уверен, что ничто плохое его никогда не коснётся.

‒ Да, ‒ говорит Кёнсу, дальше сокращая расстояние между ними, проводя мягкой прохладной ладонью по руке Бэкхёна к плечу, к шее. – А у тебя?

‒ Конечно, ‒ говорит Бэкхён. – Я же здесь.

И тогда он падает на Кёнсу, запинается на последнем шаге, обхватывает руками талию Кёнсу, прижимается лицом к его шее под воротником толстовки – пушистая ткань и тёплая кожа. Руки Кёнсу оказываются на его шее, и неожиданно горло Бэкхёна болит, неожиданно его глаза горят, и он сжимает Кёнсу сильнее, чтобы сдержать слёзы. Не грустные, но в благодарность за то, что Кёнсу вообще здесь есть. Он ни на что не годится без людей. Чанёль говорит, что никто не годится.

‒ Прости меня, ‒ бормочет он. Кёнсу обнимает его крепче.

‒ И ты меня, ‒ говорит он голосом таким же тёплым, как его тело. – Иногда я пытаюсь… починить то, что не нужно чинить.

‒ Меня нужно чинить, ‒ смеётся Бэкхён. Кёнсу немного отстраняется, чтобы видеть его. Он хмурится. Бэкхён всегда пытается улыбаться. – Но не тебе. Всё будет хорошо, ‒ настаивает он, и Кёнсу принимает его слова поцелуем, нежным и сладким.

Потом Кёнсу отводит его на кухню, чтобы он помог с ужином. Кёнсу спросил у Чанёля, что Бэкхёну нравится, так что он готовит кимчи-спагетти, а Бэкхён отдаёт ему шоколад и делает вид, что это одно и то же. Он станет лучше в оказании внимания, решает он, он принесёт Кёнсу новые механические карандаши, будет писать ему записки с сердечками и разберётся, как готовить шоколадное суфле. Он узнает о Кёнсу больше, чтобы стать в таких вещах лучшим. Они друг для друга ещё новые.

Они вместе готовят, и Бэкхён явно не шеф-повар, но Кёнсу, похоже, достаточно хорош для них обоих. Он тихо ходит по кухне, точно зная, что ему нужно и где это лежит, никогда не совершая лишних движений. Когда Бэкхён пытается готовить, то у него всегда оказывается слишком много ингредиентов или недостаточно, или он что-нибудь сжигает, или приготавливает не до конца. Кёнсу знает, где окажется каждое зёрнышко риса ещё до того, как он его отмеряет, но это не означает, что он не разрешает Бэкхёну делать ничего сложного. То есть. Это лёгкий рецепт, но Бэкхён всё равно жалуется.

‒ Столько хватит? – спрашивает он, хмурясь на нарезанную кучку стручкового перца. Кёнсу морщит нос.

‒ Ещё чуть-чуть, ‒ говорит он. Бэкхён отрезает ещё кусочек и добавляет его к кучке.

‒ Столько хватит? – спрашивает он снова, дразня, наклоняясь над столом, чтобы посмотреть на Кёнсу сквозь ресницы. Кёнсу смотрит на кучку, а потом на Бэкхёна.

‒ Как тебе кажется лучше, ‒ говорит он так ровно, что Бэкхён вынужден засмеяться. Кёнсу улыбается, протягивает на палочках кусочек кимчи, улыбается шире, когда Бэкхён делает, как должен, и съедает.

Они едят за обеденным столом, и Бэкхён пинает ноги Кёнсу, хотя они сидят так близко, что сталкиваются локтями. Бэкхёну часто неуютно в тишине, но он не возражает сидеть с Кёнсу, не разговаривая. Если бы он был особенно драматичен, он мог бы сказать, что между ними было нечто громче слов, но он чувствует себя тише этого, так что не говорит – просто думает об этом и закатывает глаза.

Потом они идут в комнату Кёнсу, и Кёнсу нужно что-то чертить, так что он раскладывает листы по столу, намечает точки, постукивает карандашом по нижней губе. Бэкхён лежит на его кровати, просматривает литературу, которую выбрал для следующих заданий, задирает ноги в воздух, напевает песни женских групп, зачитывает вслух фразы, которые не понимает, пока они не обретают смысл.

Кёнсу присоединяется к нему чуть позже, и Бэкхён убирает ноутбук и садится с ним на краю кровати. Он знает, что им нужно поговорить нормально, а не впадать в золотое молчание. Он знает, что им нужно прояснить всё друг перед другом, или ничего никогда не получится. Он делает вдох.

‒ Я здесь только потому, что мои родители умерли, ‒ говорит он, ковыряя одеяло.

‒ Что? – Кёнсу поворачивается к нему, и их колени сталкиваются.

‒ Я получил из-за этого стипендию, мой социальный работник помог мне в школе, я здесь только из-за других людей, и я… Я хочу окончить сам.

‒ Всем иногда нужна помощь, ‒ аккуратно говорит Кёнсу, ‒ и это не означает, что ты ничего не делаешь сам.

‒ Я знаю, я просто… Я всё равно собираюсь взять академ на семестр, так что не смогу работать на этой работе.

Кёнсу ничего на это не говорит, просто сокращает расстояние между ними, придвигается ближе, кладёт голову ему на плечо. Бэкхён устал. Такое чувство, будто он устал с детства, никогда не было времени отоспаться – либо слишком яркие сны, либо слишком скучно, чтобы считать это отдыхом. Рядом с Кёнсу он выматывается чуть меньше. Ему кажется, что, закрой он глаза, он сможет спать спокойно с Кёнсу под боком.

‒ Всё должно быть легче, ‒ говорит тогда Кёнсу, выпрямляясь, тихо и твёрдо, голос – как его прикосновения, не лёгкие, не мягкие, но будто он убеждается, что оставляет отпечатки на коже Бэкхёна. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: то, что ты вообще что-то делаешь, как ты спишь, как ты ешь, как думаешь о себе, то, что ты можешь хоть слово написать в своих работах… для меня это было бы невозможно. Я не могу функционировать, не принимая пищу каждые три часа, я звоню маме раз в неделю, потому что мне нужно, чтобы она сказала мне, что я делаю всё правильно, а ты… а ты вот тут убиваешь себя и думаешь, что это потому, что ты слабый? Глупый? Это… это бессмысленно. Как ты сможешь добиться успеха, если ты настолько убеждён, что недостоин его?

Бэкхён впервые услышал, чтобы Кёнсу так долго говорил за раз, и какое-то время он сидит, благоговея. Лицо Кёнсу спокойно, но его руки двигаются, разглаживая мягкие складки на штанах, играясь с шнурками на толстовке. Бэкхён берёт его руку и останавливает. Кёнсу смотрит на него, криво улыбается, крепко сжимает его руку.

‒ Я просто… Я не думаю, что подхожу под высшее образование, ‒ говорит Бэкхён, переворачивая руку Кёнсу в своей, проводя указательным пальцем другой руки по его костяшкам.

‒ Возможно, нет, но высшее образование не должно быть единственным способом преподавания и обучения. Университет должен облегчать тебе задачу, а не усложнять.

‒ Но так не будет. Мне всё равно придётся получить этот диплом, если я хочу работать с детьми, и для этого мне придётся писать эссе и сдавать экзамены, а не делать ничего практического, пока что.

‒ Как ты можешь так говорить и всё равно думать, что то, что тебе так тяжело – это твоя вина? Это место создано для того, чтобы валить людей, как ты, и людей, которым ты хочешь помочь. – Кёнсу вздыхает, снова сжимает руку Бэкхёна, собирая раздражение в ладони.

‒ Люди, как я, ‒ смеётся Бэкхён. – Я жалкий.

‒ Нет, не жалкий. – Кёнсу тянет его руку к себе на колени. – Тебе просто грустно, наверное.

‒ Мне просто страшно, ‒ вздыхает Бэкхён. – Чанёль говорит, что у меня вечное похмелье.

‒ Возможно, ‒ улыбается он, ‒ тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я думаю, что остановиться на время – хорошая идея.

‒ Но я это сделаю, ‒ говорит тогда Бэкхён, выпрямляясь. – В смысле… Я закончу обучение, когда вернусь. Может, у меня уйдёт десять лет, но я хочу… Я хочу работать с детьми. Я это сделаю.

‒ Да, ‒ Кёнсу придвигается чуть ближе, снова кладёт голову на плечо Бэкхёна, ‒ да, я думаю, ты сможешь.

Бэкхён ночует у Кёнсу. Они не говорят об этом, просто кажется очевидным, что он не уйдёт до утра. Он пишет Чанёлю, сообщая, где он, и тот отвечает строкой из развратных смайликов, так что Бэкхён отдаёт свой телефон Кёнсу. Он отправляет один смайлик с черепом и больше ничего. Он даёт Бэкхёну огромную футболку для сна, хотя он и спорит, что уже достаточно тепло, чтобы спать голым. Он отказывается одолжить Бэкхёну свою зубную щётку, так что Бэкхён управляется при помощи пальца. Кёнсу смеётся над ним, и плохая гигиена ротовой полости неожиданно стоит того.

Огромная часть его в ужасе от того, что он уже сделал из Кёнсу того человека, который его спасёт. Что Кёнсу он надоест за неделю, потому что будет слишком много ожидать и слишком много к нему липнуть, слишком беспомощный, слишком эгоистичный. Его задания снова будут казаться невыполнимыми. Он перестанет есть и спать, и стикеры снова вскарабкаются по его стенам. Он попытается этого избежать, если сможет. Он закончит этот семестр и наконец-то вздохнёт полной грудью впервые за шесть лет.

‒ Я спасу мир, ‒ говорит он Кёнсу, когда они лежат в темноте, обнимаясь. Он думает, что, возможно, хочет сказать, что спасёт себя.

‒ Конечно, спасёшь, ‒ говорит Кёнсу.


	13. Глава 13

**Глава 13**

 

До конца семестра два месяца. Пятьдесят семь дней, четыре эссе, три экзамена, а потом начнётся лето, и Бэкхён остановится. Он не помнит, каково это – когда от него ничего не ждут. Когда он сам от себя ничего не ждёт. Он не уверен, что будет делать. Может, он не будет спать целыми днями, пытаясь наверстать всё то, что не разрешал себе: музыку, игры и людей. Может, он будет спать целыми днями, видеть сны целыми днями, прикусывать язык целыми днями.

‒ Беспокоиться о том, чем ты займёшься, когда тебе будет не о чем беспокоиться, бессмысленно, ‒ говорит Кёнсу, легко шлёпая его по запястью. – Ты будешь есть со мной, смотреть со мной фильмы и…

‒ Давай поговорим об этом позже, иди поспи со мной.

Они занимаются в комнате Бэкхёна. У него на каждом пальце по стикеру, а у Кёнсу основание ладони запачкано карандашом. Бэкхён будто балансирует на лезвии ножа, но с Кёнсу он устойчивее. Ветра нет, и у него получается удерживать равновесие. Голые стены его комнаты его не беспокоят.

Кёнсу подходит к Бэкхёну, сидящему на кровати, берёт его запястье, чтобы отлепить от пальцев стикеры, один за другим. Он прижимает большой палец ко внутренней стороне Бэкхёнова запястья. Он кладёт маленькую стопочку стикеров на тумбочку, аккуратно их сложив, падает на кровать и тянет Бэкхёна за руку, чтобы тот последовал его примеру. Они сталкиваются плечами,  Бэкхён переворачивается и падает на грудь Кёнсу. Кёнсу кряхтит и смеётся так, будто ему не хватает воздуха.

‒ Ты тяжёлый, ‒ ворчит он, но не спихивает Бэкхёна.

‒ Это всё моя умная голова, ‒ говорит Бэкхён, улыбаясь в шею Кёнсу.

Ему всё ещё многое нужно сделать. Очень лёгкие вещи, которые кажутся тяжёлыми. Чтобы отозвать свои курсы на второй семестр, нужно всего лишь пару раз щёлкнуть мышкой, а кажется, что нужно гораздо больше. Это опустошает его, и он не знает, хорошо ли это. Это как отмечать пункты списка или вынимать камушки из чашки, и в конце он будет либо завершённым списком, либо пустым фарфором. Нет, это слишком драматично, он просто будет Бён Бэкхёном, отказавшимся от обучения. Бён Бэкхёном на паузе.

Он всё делает как должен, официально. Он отзывает документы, сдаёт заявку на отсрочку. Чанёль и Чондэ пытаются убедить его, что ему нужно взять справку о состоянии здоровья, но с этим ему ещё не очень комфортно. Он думает обо всём этом как о тренировке. Ему пригодятся все эти знания, когда он станет социальным работником. Он будет говорить с детьми, которым нужно остановиться до того, как они сгорят дотла, но разговоры – это только часть работы, ему также придётся помогать и с документами. С заявлениями и письмами. Он заводит папку: управление делами будущих отчисленных.

До конца семестра один месяц. Тридцать три дня, одно эссе и три экзамена. Бэкхён звонит родителям, и разговор получается легче, чем он заслуживает. Они разочарованы, это понятно, но больше беспокоятся. Они хотят, чтобы он вернулся домой, и он, возможно, вернётся, он ещё не знает. Он скучает по ним. Ещё он звонит брату, и Бэкбом – это что-то другое, что-то чуть более жёсткое, чуть более скептичное. Бэкхён его за это не ненавидит.

‒ Я не такой, как ты, ‒ говорит он, пытаясь засмеяться.

‒ Знаю, ‒ говорит Бэкбом. – Я надеюсь, что ты потом возобновишь.

‒ Я должен, ‒ уверенно говорит Бэкхён. – Я ничего другого не умею.

‒ Конечно, умеешь. – Бэкбому, судя по голосу, почти смешно. – Но я всё равно надеюсь, что ты возобновишь.

Бэкхён учится каждый день, но это не так, как раньше. Он больше не учится, пока не перегорит, пока не мутит перед глазами, пока не начнут чесаться веки. Он просыпается, идёт на пары, приходит домой, занимается, пока не потемнеет, и тогда прерывается на ужин. Чанёль готовит или помогает Бэкхёну готовить, и они едят вместе за столом. Бэкхён не понимает, почему сейчас так легко позволить себе расслабиться, но это так.

‒ А ты знаешь, ‒ говорит Чанёль, стуча палочками по краю тарелки, ‒ о чём ты мне напоминал в старшей школе?

‒ А я хочу знать?

‒ Это не что-то плохое, просто… вот знаешь, когда слишком быстро бежишь, не можешь остановиться и постоянно как будто вот-вот упадёшь, но всё не падаешь, просто у тебя постоянно такое предчувствие падения?

‒ Я думаю, это только тебе так кажется, ‒ говорит Бэкхён, а потом добавляет: ‒ Можно вообще как-то по-хорошему это воспринять?

Он немного ошарашен, но всё равно смеётся. Потом он кладёт палочки и садится на руки, чтобы не ёрзать. Рядом с ним Чанёль вздыхает всем телом.

‒ Нет, я просто хочу сказать, что ты ни разу не остановился за всю старшую школу, скорее всего, потому, что тогда тебе нужно было продолжать двигаться. Но я не думаю, что тебе это нужно сейчас. Иногда лучше упасть, я считаю, чем постоянно так бежать.

Бэкхён ничего не говорит. Он пинает ножку стола. У него развязаны шнурки. Это всё равно падение, думает он. Конечно, конечно, конечно.

‒ Ты говоришь много херни, Пак Чанёль, ‒ говорит он наконец, и Чанёль смеётся.

‒ Ага, ‒ улыбается он, ‒ посидим завтра за баббл-ти?

‒ Ты покупаешь.

До конца семестра две недели. Пятнадцать дней, три экзамена, и наступит лето, и тогда Бэкхён остановится. Он не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу: и страх, и облегчение, и иногда такую вину, что едва может её переварить. Иногда он не спит по ночам, глядя на швы на потолке, на рябь занавесок. Он дописал все эссе и порой не знает, что делать с руками, кроме как переворачивать страницы.

Но Кёнсу постоянно рядом. Они видятся почти каждый день – чтобы учиться, и целоваться, и разговаривать. У Кёнсу только один экзамен, и он закончит на неделю раньше Бэкхёна. Бэкхён помогает ему, где может. Кёнсу учится тихо, ему не нужны шум или пространство, как Бэкхёну, но, похоже, они не против компании, и Бэкхён рад её предоставить. И когда они переходят с учёбы на что-то ещё, Бэкхён рассказывает ему о своих планах на будущее и о том, как они изменились.

‒ Я пойду в цирк, ‒ говорит он, свернувшись с Кёнсу на диване. – Я стану айдолом.

‒ Нам придётся перестать целоваться, если ты станешь айдолом, ‒ говорит Кёнсу, прижимаясь губами к уху Бэкхёна, положив тёплую ладонь на его рёбра под рубашкой. От царапин после его падения ничего не осталось.

‒ Нет, не придётся, ‒ смеётся он, ‒ ты будешь моим секретом.

‒ Серьёзно, ты не стоишь сасэнов. – Его дыхание влажное и тёплое.

‒ Конечно, стою, ‒ надувается Бэкхён. – Я каждый день приношу тебе шоколад и даже разрешаю тебе съедать большую часть.

‒ Верно, ‒ бормочет Кёнсу, садясь и перекидывая одну ногу через колени Бэкхёна, усаживаясь на него сверху, ‒ этого может быть достаточно.

‒ Я могу больше, ‒ выдыхает Бэкхён, прижимаясь к нему.

‒ Отвратительно, ‒ говорит Чонин, пугая их обоих, ‒ это общая территория.

Бэкхён смеётся, закрывая румянец руками. Кёнсу прячет лицо в шее Бэкхёна на секунду, всего на секунду, а потом встаёт с него. Они должны учиться. У Бэкхёна первый экзамен через пару дней, а у Кёнсу – в конце недели. Бэкхён вообще не должен быть здесь. Он должен быть дома и наклеивать стикеры на стены, а не лежать под парнем, который прижимает свою руку к его коже, и бёдра…

‒ Мне нужно учиться. – Он встаёт, встряхивается. Кёнсу глядит на него, задумчиво выпятив нижнюю губу. Румянец постепенно сходит с его лица.

‒ Помоги мне приготовить поесть, ‒ решает он, ‒ а потом мы позанимаемся.

‒ Накормите меня тоже, ‒ говорит Чонин из кухни, ‒ чтобы возместить эту травму.

‒ Посмотрим, ‒ говорит Кёнсу.

Бэкхён неровно выдыхает, собирает все ниточки своего беспокойства и выпускает их тоже. Он идёт за Кёнсу на кухню, берёт то, что ему передают: рис, овощи, упаковки специй. Они постоянно это делают – какие-то маленькие вещи, чтобы отвлечь его от чего-то большего, вернуть ему чувство равновесия. Бэкхён думает, что не заслуживает этого, а потом думает, что Кёнсу заслуживает всё на свете, а потом думает, что скоро у него будет время, чтобы дать ему всё, что он сможет. Две недели, пятнадцать дней, три экзамена. Не так уж много, на самом-то деле.

В день единственного экзамена Кёнсу жарко и идёт дождь. Кёнсу нервничает сильнее, чем Бэкхён когда-либо видел: поправляет одежду, приглаживает волосы, глядит в конспекты с отчаянным напряжением, будто хочет поджечь их взглядом. Бэкхён подходит к его столу начинает копаться в канцелярских предметах, валяющихся на нём.

‒ Что тебе нужно на экзамене? – спрашивает он, беря пенал.

‒ Что?

‒ Что из канцелярии тебе нужно на экзамене?

Кёнсу смотрит на него долгим взглядом, потом трясёт головой, будто пытаясь очистить её от мыслей.

‒ Три карандаша, ‒ говорит он, ‒ механические простые, и чёрный калькулятор.

‒ Тут есть синий кальку…

‒ _Нет_ , это должен быть чёрный, мы должны пользоваться определённым калькулятором, ничто другое не подойдёт.

‒ Ладно. – Бэкхён кладёт калькулятор обратно, роется в верхнем ящике в столе Кёнсу, пока не находит нужный. – Это всё?

‒ И… и ручка с синими чернилами.

‒ Легко, ‒ улыбается Бэкхён, складывает всё в пенал и кладёт его поверх калькулятора. Кёнсу всё ещё хмурится, так что Бэкхён подходит к нему в два шага и обхватывает его плечи. – Почему ты так выглядишь?

‒ Как?

‒ Как будто ты борешься.

‒ Я всегда так выгляжу, ‒ говорит Кёнсу, и его лицо немного разглаживается, он почти улыбается. – Я устал.

‒ Ты сегодня завтракал?

‒ Я не ты.

‒ Повезло тебе, ‒ улыбается Бэкхён и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. Кёнсу морщит нос, облизывает нижнюю губу. Бэкхён отпускает его, отстраняется. – Ты получишь оценку выше, чем A+.

‒ Спасибо.

‒ Вспоминай обо мне, когда будешь строить небоскрёбы.

‒ Но ты будешь со мной.

Бэкхён пытается засмеяться, чтобы скрыть смущение, и Кёнсу улыбается ему, мягко и спокойно. Они знакомы совсем недолго, – несколько месяцев, один семестр, – но кажется, что дольше. Эта мысль заставляет Бэкхёна поморщиться, потому что она такая… открытая и честная. То, что подростки думают друг о друге спустя неделю после встречи, когда они уверены, что никогда не полюбят никого другого. Ну. Бэкхён и Кёнсу ненамного старше. Это не его вина, что Кёнсу замечательный.

Кёнсу идёт на экзамен, а Бэкхён остаётся в его квартире, занимается в его кровати, окружённый этим мягким светом, в который, как он думал, никогда не сможет вписаться. Уверенность чувств – это так глупо. Он решает, что скажет Кёнсу, что не верит в уверенность в чём-либо, но уверен, что любит его. Может быть. Немножко. Он кусает подушку, задирает ноги, возвращается к учебникам.

Через двенадцать дней, в день его последнего экзамена жарко. Ладони Бэкхёна чешутся от пота, а его футболка недостаточно тонкая, хотя это та футболка, которую стирали так часто, что она почти прозрачная. У него прошли уже два экзамена, и он не знает, как. Он думает, что сдал, но также уверен, что завалил. По крайней мере, он знает, что на этот раз что-то написал, сдал больше, чем чистый лист бумаги со своим именем.

Ждать начала экзамена всегда так странно. Есть студенты, которые стискивают охапки листов, написанные в последнюю минуту конспекты, в которые они жадно вчитываются, прислонившись к стене, кусая губы. Есть студенты с чистыми пеналами: один карандаш, одна ручка, ластик, точилка. Выражения их лиц нарочито пустые, будто они думают, что кто-то узнает их ответы, если они улыбнутся или нахмурятся. Есть студенты, которые сидят на полу, скрестив ноги, обнимая себя. Бэкхён снова другой. Он прыгает с ноги на ногу, запускает руки в волосы, мысленно повторяет конспекты, отмечая каждое слово звуком, чтобы слова песен не смогли пробраться туда, где их не ждут. Грифель его карандаша сломается. Его ручка протечёт, и густые чернила попадут на основание ладони или на мизинец, а потом грязно отпечатаются на бумаге. Он будет писать, не подумав, и ему придётся вычёркивать целые предложения. Всё будет хорошо, он будет в порядке, а потом он закончит.

У него ещё нет ответа, чем он займётся потом. Может, пойдёт в армию. Может, переедет обратно в Пусан. Может, он начнёт продавать фрукты или петь песни в рекламах, поймёт, что это его призвание и вовсе забудет про университет. Все в экзаменационном кабинете станут социальными работниками раньше него. Нет. Это неважно. Социальная работа всё ещё кажется ему важной, как дыхание кажется ему важным, как еда, сон и смех кажутся ему важными. Как Кёнсу кажется ему важным. Неважно, как долго это займёт. Неважно, что случится потом. Он будет в порядке.

Их запускают в кабинет, и там прохладнее, работают кондиционеры. Бэкхён садится впереди, чтобы не пришлось щуриться на часы. Следить за временем на экзаменах – плохая привычка, но Бэкхён не в силах от неё избавиться. Он кладёт ручку и карандаш над листами экзамена, параллельно им, а потом берёт ручку и заполняет титульную страницу. Его голова забита остатками уже прошедших экзаменов, и ему кажется, что будет тяжело разобраться, но он не дурак. Он поймёт, что делать, когда увидит вопросы. Он готовился. Наблюдающий встаёт перед ними, объявляет начало экзамена, и Бэкхён переворачивает первую страницу.

(17:03) я закончил!!!!!!!!!!

(17:04) я думаю я получу 100%

(17:04) 101%

**(17:05) 102%**

(17:05) не говори ерунды

**(17:05) Ты далеко?**

**(17:06) Чанёль принёс тебе торт**

**(17:07) На нём написано «Поздравляю с отчислением»**

**(17:07) Я запер его в ванной**

(17:08) мой герой

(17:08) я буду через 10 минут

(17:09) 9

(17:10) 8

(17:12) 6

(17:13) опять через 10 надо взять вкусняшек

**(17:14) Ты же знаешь, что я готовлю?**

(17:14) это никак не связано

**(17:14) Возьми шоколад**

(17:15) эм я не дурак

(17:15) втф ты правда думаешь что я идиот

(17:15) 102% кёнсу

(17:15) это больше чем A+

(17:15) ты же любишь белый шоколад?

**(17:16) Я люблю тебя**

(17:18) фу отвратительно

(17:18) я тоже тебя люблю


End file.
